


Perfect Disaster

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Memory Alteration, Post Season 4, Road Trips, Temporary Amnesia, Werecats, Wolf!Derek, versatile!Sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles si sta preparando a trascorrere la sua prima estate da studente del college che rientra a casa per le vacanze, solo che a Beacon Hills c'è una pessima sorpresa ad attenderlo: qualcuno ha alterato i ricordi di Derek, che in particolare adesso crede di avere un certo legame che in realtà non ha mai avuto. <br/>Stiles voleva solo finalmente passare del tempo con il suo branco, non dannarsi ponendo domande su domande a Derek e a se stesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avvisi vari:** questa storia è una post season 4, segue il canon ma allo stesso tempo è una future!fic, perché è ambientata dopo un ipotetico primo anno di college di Stiles. Do per scontato che Mason sia entrato nel branco. Ci sono una manciata di personaggi originali che ho inserito vista l'ambientazione: sono i coinquilini di Stiles, e considerando la sua vita al college mi sembrava una conseguenza logica inserirli, anche per marcare un paio di cambiamenti nel carattere di Stiles.  
>  Questa storia originariamente nasce da una mia osservazione: il fandom è pieno di fanfiction in cui è Stiles ad andare appresso a Derek per insistere a provare a stare insieme/convincerlo dei loro sentimenti/roba simile, io volevo provare una cosa dove invece succedesse il contrario. Abbozzata la trama, poi ho interrotto tutto e ho scritto _Green Heart - Blue Eyes_ , in cui ho un po' ripreso l'argomento "stavolta è Derek a insistere", e poi al termine sono tornata indietro e ho ripreso a scrivere questa.  
> Al tutto ho poi unito un tocco di amnesia, ricordi alterati e possibili realtà alternative, perché sono quella che ama rimpastare spunti utilizzare in fanfiction scritte in precedenza - vedasi _C'era una volta in un incubo_.  
>  La storia è finita è la posto tutta in un colpo perché _boh_ , mi andava così.  
> Buona lettura!  
> (su tumblr, se volete, potete trovarmi come [lastbluehowl](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/))

  


 

 

 

 

_Ti sei mai chiesto se finora siamo sopravvissuti solo per potere un giorno stare insieme?_  


 

 

 

Stiles aveva in mano una scatola di preservativi e non era per lui, perché la vita era ironica.

Aprì l’anta dell’armadietto del bagno e posò la confezione dentro un piccolissimo cestino di vimini posizionato su uno dei ripiani; dietro, sulla parete interna, c’era attaccato un post it verde a forma di quadrifoglio, su cui c’era scritto con una bella grafia tonda "Nel mondo spargi l’Amore, non l’AIDS!" con tanto di emoticon sorridente.

Lui, Rob e Debbie avevano condiviso non solo lo stesso appartamento, ma anche il loro primo anno di college, e ne veniva che ormai erano abituati a sopportare gli uni le stramberie degli altri.

Per esempio, Debbie ero molto, molto timida e aveva serie difficoltà a parlare con gli estranei o con chi conosceva poco, e quindi cercava di dimostrare che era una persona che teneva agli altri spargendo post it con messaggi pieni di positività o piccoli consigli.

Stiles la prima volta che aveva visto i preservativi e il post it verde dentro l’armadietto aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, ma poi tutti e tre avevano preso l’abitudine tacita di rifornire il cestino di vimini a turno. Non ne parlavano ad alta voce, ma non perché se ne vergognassero, anzi; semmai era il loro modo per dirsi che era una buona cosa.

Altra cosa erano i messaggi di Debbie a inizio settimana: puntualmente, ogni lunedì mattina attaccava alle porte delle stanze di Stiles e Rob un post it azzurro con frasi come "Sei una persona meravigliosa! Buon inizio settimana!" e poi accanto una caramella o un cioccolatino appiccato con del pongo colorato. Al principio era stato un po’ imbarazzante, perché era qualcosa a metà strada fra il ricevere la mattina dalla mamma la merenda per l’asilo e scoprire la domenica a colazione che la tua sorellina di cinque anni ha fatto dei biscotti con la mamma e te li ha lasciati sul tavolo dicendoti che ti vuole bene, ma considerando che poi all’improvviso i martedì mattina erano diventati più tristi dei lunedì perché non c’erano cioccolatini sulla porta ad aspettarlo, Stiles aveva cominciato ad apprezzare oltremodo i regalini di Debbie.

Lui, Rob e Debbie avevano deciso di tornare a vivere insieme sotto lo stesso tetto anche il prossimo anno, e ciò lo rincuorava; se lo scorso settembre qualcuno gli avesse detto che sarebbe stato felice e in parte ansioso di tornare a vivere con delle persone incontrate solo al college, gli avrebbe riservato una rispostaccia sarcastica con tanto di risata. E invece no.

Aveva avuto molte riserve sull’idea di lasciare Beacon Hills per frequentare la Stanford, ma poi Deaton aveva suggerito la ricerca di un piccolo appartamento da condividere con altri studenti a conoscenza del mondo sovrannaturale, per sentirsi in parte non costretto a nascondere dei dettagli sulla sua vita e in parte ancora legato in qualche modo a quello che condivideva con i suoi amici a Beacon Hills.

Stiles era stato scettico, ma grazie anche ai contatti di Satomi gli erano stati presentati Rob e Debbie, con alle spalle storie diverse dalla sua e tutto sommato dei ragazzi normali, e quindi aveva accettato di fare un tentativo. Tramite loro aveva anche conosciuto altre persone, sia umane che mannare, e per quanto a volte gli seccasse ammetterlo, Deaton ci aveva visto giusto quando gli aveva dato quel consiglio.

Certi giorni si sentiva un po’ più sereno all’idea di avere adesso più gente della sua età su cui poter contare, anche da altre parti degli States.

L’anno da matricola era però finito, era giunta l’ora di tornare a casa per l’estate, e Rob stava finendo di fare i bagagli. Sarebbero rimasti solo Stiles e Debbie in casa per i prossimi due giorni, e non è che fossero tipi da svuotare un pacchetto di preservativi, però era brutto lasciare il cestino vuoto, quindi Stiles si era sentito in obbligo di adempiere al proprio tacito dovere. Se non altro, prima di andar via lui e Debbie avrebbero diviso il contenuto della scatola a metà.

Chiuse l’anta sospirando e tornò in cucina; Rob aveva già messo le valigie accanto alla porta, si stava preparando un caffè.

«Debbie ti aspetta da Georgia?» chiese Stiles, aprendo il frigo per prendere del succo d’arancia da bere. Sullo sportello del freezer c’erano attaccate due calamite: una carota e un pezzetto di broccolo, tutti e due con gli occhietti e le guance rose, corredati di nuvoletta da fumetto su cui c’era scritto "Ricordati di mangiare più verdure!" Inutile dire a chi appartenessero.

Stiles ne aveva chieste due uguali da regalare a suo padre.

Rob si limitò a rispondergli annuendo; era un tipo di poche parole, pallido con gli occhi di un celeste glaciale – o _spettrale_ – e i capelli nerissimi. Vestiva sempre solo di nero, a strati e in modo pratico, e perlopiù parlava a sguardi o con piccoli movimenti della testa; non faceva _mai_ alcun rumore. Non era né introverso né timido, solo disinteressato alla gente in generale. A posteriori, Stiles non si stupiva del fatto che fosse un _gatto mannaro_.

Rob era quasi a tutti gli effetti il gatto del loro appartamento: sempre pronto a rivolgere occhiate snob e scettiche a ogni visitatore che osava invadere il suo territorio, solerte a giudicare i suoi coinquilini con lo sguardo come solo un vero gatto fa con il proprio umano, e attaccato ai fianchi di Stiles e Debbie solo quando cucinavano o stavano seduti sul divano a guardare la TV al calduccio sotto una coperta. Gli si erano affezionati anche per questo, però.

Una volta riempito il bicchiere di succo, Stiles s’impadronì del barattolo quasi vuoto degli strani biscotti alla farina di riso e latte di cocco che Debbie faceva sempre, prima che Rob se ne impossessasse – non avevano chissà che sapore strepitoso, ma davano dipendenza. «Sicuro che ai tuoi non seccherà ospitarci di nuovo?» domandò a Rob, sgranocchiando.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «A loro piace quando porto degli amici a casa».

Stiles assentì. «Allora verso la seconda settimana di agosto vedremo di metterci d’accordo».

Rob era di New Orleans e da bambino era stato adottato da una coppia di creoli un po’ avanti con l’età, due persone molto affabili e curiose: in principio avevano trovato ironico prendere con loro un piccoletto _bianco_ , e dopo qualche anno avevano trovato ancora più ironica la scoperta che fosse diverso da loro anche come _specie_. Durante le vacanze invernali, sia il loro gruppetto della Stanford che il resto del branco di Beacon Hills avevano passato un fine settimana da loro, ed era stata una bella esperienza – Rob gli aveva anche presentato un paio di druidi che portavano avanti le tradizioni e la conoscenza che si erano sviluppate nel bayou, era stato _fichissimo_.

Stiles allungò verso Rob il barattolo, offrendogli con un sorriso un po’ da stronzo l’ultimo biscotto rimasto sul fondo; lui lo accettò inespressivo.

«Quiiindi» cantilenò Stiles, posando il barattolo sul tavolo e ondeggiando le braccia lungo i fianchi, «ci sentiamo presto, ok?»

Rob annuì deglutendo l’ultimo morso di biscotto e spazzandosi col dorso della mano le briciole dalla bocca, poi tirò su col naso e andò incontro a Stiles per un raro abbraccio. Stiles sorrise contento fino a quando non sentì all’orecchio Rob _fare le fusa_ e strusciare l’angolo della bocca contro la sua spalla.

«Amico» sbuffò seccato con una smorfia, «smettila di corteggiare Malia in maniera passiva-aggressiva marcandomi con il tuo odore ogni volta che torno a Beacon Hills!»

Lui non mostrò alcuna emozione. «Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando» replicò atono, mettendo in tasca le chiavi dell’appartamento e quelle della propria auto.

Stiles roteò gli occhi e pizzicò il tessuto della propria maglia per indicargliela. «Sto per andare a lavarmela, sai?»

Rob portò le valigie sul pianerottolo e gli rispose monocorde senza guardarlo. «Ci vuole altro per togliersi di dosso l’odore di un mannaro».

In risposta Stiles sbuffò un sorriso sarcastico gesticolando ampiamente. «Ah, adesso mi capisci!»

Lui lo ignorò. «Vado da Georgia a salutare lei, Debbie e Paul. Lascio l’auto nel suo garage privato. Buona estate» snocciolò, senza alcuna traccia di enfasi sull’ultima frase.

Stiles sospirò ostentando pazienza. «Buon viaggio, Rob». Poi gli rivolse un sorriso da Grinch. «Vuoi che ti dia il numero di Malia?»

Rob, al di là della soglia dell’appartamento, lo fissò negli occhi inespressivo chiudendogli la porta in faccia.

Rimasto solo, sbuffò rivolgendo lo sguardo al soffitto. «Vai a capire i rituali segreti del corteggiamento fra mannari».

Non ebbe però tempo di rilassarsi, perché sentì il cellulare vibrargli in tasca; vedendo sullo schermo il nome di chi lo stava chiamando, si chiese ironico se per caso Malia li avesse ascoltati parlare.

Poi aggrottò la fronte ricordando di colpo che Malia non amava né scrivere messaggi né chiamare: preferiva le videochiamate e Stiles pensava che fosse perché così poteva dire tutto usando solo la sua faccia inespressiva e le sopracciglia, come qualsiasi Hale.

Preoccupato, aprì la linea. «Ehi».

«Ehi» fu la replica monotona di Malia. Stiles desiderò poter vedere la sua faccia per interpretare meglio il sottotesto.

Silenzio.

«Quindi…» la esortò Stiles, neutrale, «mi hai chiamato perché…?»

«Derek è in città».

«Ah» esalò, sorpreso quanto perplesso. «Aspetta, in città qui da me o in città lì da te?»

«Beacon Hills» rispose diretta.

«Ok?» ribatté incerto; la sentì sbuffare.

«Non sapevi che fosse qui?»

Si sentì ancora più confuso. «No, non lo sapevo».

«Scott non ti ha detto niente?»

Allontanò il cellulare dall’orecchio e scorse veloce gli ultimi messaggi che lui e l’amico si erano scambiati. «No, niente di che. Non ci sentiamo su Skype da un paio di giorni, anche perché queste sere ho mangiato fuori e sono stato occupato…» Era stato in giro per il campus a salutare dei compagni di corso: considerando che stava per rivedere Scott a breve, non gli era sembrato un problema limitarsi solo a scrivergli in quelle ultime quarantotto ore.

«Derek è arrivato qui due giorni fa» l’informò Malia, «ma non l’ho ancora visto».

Restò interdetto. «In che senso?»

«L’ho sentito ululare nella riserva, di notte, quindi mi sono affacciata sul terrazzo e gli ho ululato di rimando».

Stiles si passò la mano sulla fronte. «Malia, non puoi ululare in città».

«Ha segnalato la sua posizione e io ho segnalato la mia» tagliò corto, asciutta, «mi è sembrato normale. Poi però non è venuto al loft».

Derek quasi un anno prima aveva invitato i ragazzi del branco a vivere nel suo palazzo – almeno quelli di loro che avevano finito il liceo – per aiutarli a iniziare a vivere da soli come adulti in un posto sicuro; a esclusione di Malia, però, nessuno era rimasto a Beacon Hills, quindi lei era l’unica ad abitare lì e a sapere se in effetti Derek fosse nel loft. Non che comunque Derek ormai vivesse più a Beacon Hills: nell’ultimo anno era tornato in città pochissimo – in tutto forse per meno di una settimana – e Stiles l’aveva visto solo due volte, per un totale di meno di venti minuti, probabilmente.

«Uhm, e tu che hai fatto?» le chiese sospettoso.

Gli rispose con tono stupito, come se le avesse posto una domanda stranissima. «Sono andata a cercarlo nella riserva».

«E?» incalzò, sentendosi diventare ansioso.

«Ho provato a rintracciarlo seguendo il suo odore: dalle orme che ho trovato, penso che sia nella sua forma di lupo, ed è molto frustrato e… _triste_ » aggiunse esitante.

Stiles si grattò la testa. «Credi che sia bloccato nel suo aspetto animale?»

«Non proprio, mentalmente credo che sia molto lucido: anche se le impronte erano da animale, seguendo la sua scia ho notato un comportamento molto umano dietro al modo in cui si è mosso per la riserva per non farsi trovare». La sentì sospirare. «Non so, visto che c’era così tanto odore di nervosismo e frustrazione e lui era un lupo, all’inizio ho pensato che magari gli fosse successo qualcosa e che volesse stare per i fatti suoi, quindi non ho fatto di tutto per raggiungerlo, ma…»

«Ma?»

«Scott ieri è arrivato a Beacon Hills e l’ho sentito _agitato_ , gli ho chiesto perché e, invece di rispondermi in maniera chiara, mi ha detto coinciso che doveva vedere Derek in privato».

«Ti ha raggirata per non mentirti» riassunse Stiles, scompigliandosi i capelli per l’ansia che aumentava.

«Scott non vuole dirmi che succede, così ho chiamato te. Ma tu non sapevi nemmeno che Derek è qui. _Perché_?»

«Non ne ho idea». Cominciò ad andare avanti e indietro per la cucina. «Non è da Scott nascondermi delle cose. E doveva tornare dalla UCLA fra _tre giorni_ , che io sapessi».

«Che si fa?»

Cercò il proprio portafogli e controllò veloce quanto contante aveva. «Corro a fare il pieno e mi metto in viaggio: vi raggiungo subito a Beacon Hills».

«Chiama Scott».

« _Ovvio_. A dopo».

Afferrò soldi, chiavi della jeep e cellulare e inoltrò una chiamata a Scott mettendosi un auricolare all’orecchio.

«Pronto?» rispose Scott, con voce stanca e per certi versi _forzata_.

Stiles salì sulla jeep e mise in moto. «Che diavolo sta succedendo a Beacon Hills, amico?» esordì sbottando. «Malia mi ha chiamato dicendomi che Derek è nella riserva, _da lupo_ , e che sprizza nervosismo da tutti i pori. Tu lo sapevi, sei tornato a casa prima per questo e non mi hai detto niente: il motivo?» Lo sentì emettere un lamento dispiaciuto quanto frustrato.

«Mi dispiace, amico, ma non appena Deaton e Braeden mi hanno raccontato tutto, ho capito che era meglio che parlassi prima _io_ con Derek» si scusò. «Ora però la situazione è sotto controllo. In parte».

«Quanto in parte?» chiese scettico inarcando un sopracciglio. Si fermò per fare benzina, scese dall’auto.

«Abbiamo portato Derek alla clinica veterinaria, è al sicuro». Il suo tono però era stato titubante.

«Ma lo avete convinto con le buone o con le cattive?» domandò Stiles sospettoso, indagando cauto sulla lucidità di Derek.

«Non voleva seguirci né ascoltarci» pigolò Scott triste, sembrò quasi un tono di scusa, «non è che fosse _aggressivo_ , non ci ha fatto male, però era molto confuso e… siamo dovuti intervenire con del sonnifero».

«Avete dovuto impallinare _il lupo_ con del sonnifero?!» esclamò Stiles sbalordito. Sentì alle sue spalle qualcuno schiarirsi la voce: si voltò e vide una signora di mezza età fissarlo _giudicandolo tanto_ , doveva averlo ascoltato traendo chissà che conclusione. Le rivolse un debole sorriso impacciato, sperando che non decidesse di allertare la protezione animali, e tornò ad armeggiare con la pompa della benzina e a parlare con Scott a bassa voce.

«Scott, amico, come può essere la situazione sotto controllo se avete dovuto stenderlo per portarlo alla clinica?! Faccio le valigie e vengo subito lì».

«No!»

Quella replica immediata che riecheggiò come un "Ti scongiuro non lo fare" lo lasciò interdetto, così tanto da impietrirlo. «Scott, non puoi dirmi di _non_ fare una cosa, e per giunta con quel tono, e poi aspettarti che io non la faccia davvero» puntualizzò neutrale.

«È solo che…» Lo sentì sospirare esausto. «Hanno incasinato i ricordi di Derek…»

Stiles si sentì irrigidire per altri motivi, adesso: rabbia e nervosismo. « _Chi_ e _Cosa_ » domandò coinciso, fra i denti.

«Non è una faccenda brutta come l’altra volta, cioè» specificò, «non è brutto perché non è stato ringiovanito né fisicamente né mentalmente: ricorda ancora cos’è successo alla sua famiglia, però…»

«Però _cosa_ , Scott?» sospirò stanco, salendo in macchina.

«È stato cambiato un particolare della sua vita, o meglio dei suoi ricordi, quindi adesso si ritrova in una vita in cui quel particolare _non c’è_ e… Non so, immagina se tu un giorno scoprissi che io e te in realtà non siamo amici, che qualcuno ti ha modificato i ricordi affinché tu pensassi che fra noi due c’è questo rapporto… Ecco, _così_ ».

Stiles mise le mani sul volante e boccheggiò più volte, prima di parlare. «Gli hanno per caso fatto credere che Laura è ancora viva?»

«No».

«Che Kate è una brava persona e stanno ancora insieme?»

« _Dio, no_!»

«Allora quale persona Derek crede che sia assente?» sbottò preoccupato, rimettendo in moto. «Scott, Derek ha incontrato parecchie persone pericolose nella sua vita, _con alcune c’è anche stato a letto_ : non puoi lasciarmi qui a pensare al peggio!»

«Non si tratta di una brutta persona» mugugnò Scott, recalcitrante.

«Dimmi chi è, dimmi cos’è successo» insisté esasperato. «Comunque sto per partire, il tempo di mettere in valigia il necessario: posso tornare a prendere il resto quando questo casino sarà risolto».

«No, resta lì» gli ripeté.

«Scott, ma che cavolo! Derek è uno di noi, e noi non lasciamo _mai_ indietro uno di noi! Per lui sono andato fino in Messico una volta, perché diavolo adesso non posso andare fino _a casa mia a Beacon Hills_?!»

«Possiamo farcela da soli, resta lì» lo _supplicò_.

Stava per replicargli ancora più seccato e acido di prima, ma gli balenò in mente un’intuizione che gli fece inaridire la bocca; accostò e provò a parlare con tono calmo. «Non mi vuoi lì perché sono _io_ la persona che nei suoi ricordi è stata cambiata?»

Scott non parlò, si limitò a tirare su col naso.

Stiles premette la fronte sul volante. «Che rapporto c’è fra me e Derek, secondo lui?» si arrese a chiedere.

«Stiles, non mi sembra il…»

«Per caso…» ipotizzò con voce tremante, «per caso adesso pensa che sono stato io a uccidere della gente a cui teneva?»

«No, Stiles, no» lo rassicurò subito. «Non è niente di così cattivo. Cioè, è crudele che adesso lui pensi questa _cosa_ , ma non è legata a delle brutte faccende».

«Pensa che io sia suo amico da sempre? Suo fratello?» incalzò flebile.

«No, no».

« _Scott_ » pronunciò fermo, per spingerlo a cedere.

«Ok» e respirò a fondo, arrendendosi. «Crede che voi due abbiate una storia. Secondo lui state insieme da un paio di anni, tipo» aggiunse vago.

Stiles, per dei lunghissimi secondi, restò chino sul volante e non provò _niente_ ; poi aprì bocca. «Tipo» ripeté atono.

«Sì, tipo» confermò Scott, sempre più vago. Non sentendo più l’amico parlare, dopo un po’ lo richiamò allarmato. «Stiles? Stiles sei ancora lì?»

«Sì, ci sono».

«Meno male» esalò sollevato, «per un attimo ho creduto che avessi avuto un incidente».

«Scottie, sei un licantropo: anche se sei al cellulare lo avresti _sentito_ lo schianto» sottolineò. «Comunque ho accostato, sono fermo». Trasse un lungo respiro profondo e si raddrizzò per stendere la schiena contro il sedile. «Com’è potuta succedere una cosa simile?!» Si passò una mano sulla faccia.

«È stato un alpha, un cacciatore».

«Un alpha o un cacciatore?» chiese Stiles, perplesso.

«Un alpha cacciatore» precisò Scott. «È una lunga storia, ma per farla breve, il tizio gli ha modificato i ricordi mentre lui e Braeden erano in Messico a fare delle indagini su una guerra fra branchi».

Stiles sorrise amaro e sarcastico. «Giusto perché il Messico è un paese fortunato per Derek».

Scott ignorò il suo commento. «Derek quando si è svegliato ha riconosciuto Braeden, ma non ha capito subito dov’era e perché mai si trovassero lì: ha cominciato a porle delle domande… e diciamo che siamo tutti un po’ contenti del fatto che loro due non stiano più insieme da un pezzo, altrimenti sarebbe stato tutto ancora più traumatico».

« _Gesù_ » imprecò Stiles, biascicando.

«Eh! Comunque poi Derek non si è fidato delle risposte che gli ha dato Braeden, perché per via del "cambio" avvenuto con te, alcune cose nella vita che immagina di aver avuto sono diverse, e quindi è scappato via».

«Ed è arrivato lì a Beacon Hills» concluse Stiles, « _cercandomi_ » ipotizzò sicuro.

«Sì, e non ti ha trovato, non c’erano nemmeno forti tracce del tuo odore e lo frustrava non ricordare bene nemmeno _qual è_ il tuo odore» aggiunse Scott, stanco.

«Perché in realtà non è che il mio odore gli sia davvero così tanto familiare» commentò Stiles.

«Già, e quindi è rimasto nella riserva, confuso e convinto che le persone che conosce gli stessero dicendo delle bugie».

«Per lui sarà come essere finito in una sorta di realtà alternativa» osservò Stiles.

«Una specie. Però, davvero Stiles: non venire, non sappiamo come potrebbe reagire, e non è neanche un bello spettacolo vederlo così…»

«Non posso stare qui fermo ad aspettare vostre notizie, Scott» borbottò sentendosi di colpo esausto, «questa è una cosa _enorme_ , concedimi almeno la possibilità di aiutarvi».

«E se vederti gli facesse _davvero_ male?» insinuò Scott, tuttavia incerto. «Non siamo sicuri di niente, e lui continua a chiedere di te, crediamo che stia sperando che almeno tu sia "normale", che ti ricordi di lui, di _voi due_ e… tutto il resto» concluse fioco. «Vederti gli spezzerà il cuore, capisci? Sei pronto a questo? Soprattutto, sei pronto a _fare_ questo? Perché dirgli di no non sarà come rifiutare una persona: sarà negare tutto quello che secondo lui siete stati in questi anni».

Si passò più volte le mani sulla faccia. «Non posso lasciarvi da soli, Scott. Io… Non so, non ce la faccio a stare qui senza fare niente: vengo lì e magari procediamo con calma, ok?»

Sentì Scott esitare respirando lento, ma alla fine si arrese. «Va bene» mormorò.

«E chiama Malia e raccontale tutto» lo ammonì. «Lo sai che quando non capisce cosa sta succedendo diventa irrequieta e agisce d’impulso: vuoi vederla sfondare la porta della clinica di Deaton?»

«Dio, no» si lamentò Scott.

«Appunto» tirò su col naso. «Chiudo, avverto mio padre che sto tornando a casa in anticipo e parto. Prima di avviarmi vi manderò un messaggio».

«Ok» gli rispose corrucciato, e si salutarono.

Stiles si stese all’indietro sul sedile e poggiò il capo sulla testiera, fissando inespressivo un punto indefinito davanti a sé. «Perfetto» commentò al nulla. «Fottutamente perfetto».

 

 

 

Aveva sempre apprezzato il fatto che il percorso dalla Stanford a Beacon Hills fosse fattibile via auto: certo, erano più di tre ore, non era proprio il massimo della comodità e a ogni viaggio temeva che Roscoe lasciasse qualche bullone per la strada, ma gli dava la sicurezza di potere raggiungere casa ogni volta che voleva, al di là della disponibilità dei voli aerei.

Era stato triste salutare Debbie, Georgia e Paul prima del previsto: in precedenza aveva scelto di rimanere proprio per loro, per fare un salto insieme a San Francisco improvvisandosi _finalmente_ turisti scemi allo sbaraglio – mai pensare che fra una lezione e l’altra si avrà il tempo di concedersi dei viaggi brevi – ma ora la situazione era cambiata.

Comunque, il bello di avere degli amici e coinquilini a conoscenza del sovrannaturale era potere evitare di inventare scuse: aveva annunciato di dover tornare d’urgenza a Beacon Hills perché un vecchio amico del suo branco era bloccato nella sua forma da lupo con i ricordi incasinati da un alpha cacciatore, e _nessuno aveva battuto ciglio_ , anzi qualcuno aveva annuito comprensivo. _Meraviglioso_.

In effetti, a ripensarci, avrebbe dovuto regalare a Deaton un cesto di frutta per l’idea che aveva avuto.

Il viaggio era trascorso abbastanza tranquillo, con per sottofondo una vecchia playlist dei tempi in cui lui e Scott avevano appena finito la scuola media, quando la licantropia era legata solo a film horror di serie B degli Anni Ottanta; ogni tanto aveva tamburellato le dita sul volante a ritmo di musica, sbocconcellando barrette di cioccolato ripieno di vario tipo, fingendo con forza che in realtà a Beacon Hills non ci fosse nulla di anomalo ad attenderlo.

Stava perfino evitando di pensare all’ _idea_ di lui e Derek insieme dentro la testa di Derek. Con l’aiuto di tre Mars e due Twix, ma ci stava riuscendo bene. Più o meno.

A una decina di chilometri da Beacon Hills, inviò un messaggio a Scott e Malia, avvisandoli di stare entrando in città.

Come succedeva ogni volta che rientrava a casa, a qualche metro dal cartello di benvenuto trovò Malia in piedi sul ciglio della strada, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un’impassibile espressione da assassina arrabbiata quanto perplessa in volto.

Si fermò e abbassò il finestrino; la guardò agitando una confezione di Twix e fischiando, come se lei fosse un cane e la stesse invitando a seguire l’osso che lui aveva in mano.

Malia roteò gli occhi, salì a bordo e gli strappò il cioccolato dalle mani; lo scartò e iniziò a mangiarlo fissandolo inespressiva, mentre lui ghignava come solo un pazzo poteva fare.

«Dobbiamo nascondere bene gli incarti» fu la prima cosa che gli disse, dopo aver deglutito un grosso boccone, «o Mason ci resterà male se ne vedrà uno: capirà che non abbiamo condiviso il bottino».

Stiles continuò a ghignare. «Sei così perfida. Ti comprerò dei Kit Kat».

Lei aggrottò la fronte. «Ma non è ai bambini buoni che si regalano dolci?»

Agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Noi siamo _oltre_ il concetto di bimbi buoni. Piuttosto!» esalò mostrandosi di colpo esasperato. «Potresti smetterla di aspettarmi tutte le volte qui come un vampiro?»

Malia aggrottò ancora di più la fronte. «Cosa c’entrano i vampiri?»

«Nei film si mettono sempre sulla strada più o meno in questo modo, per provocare incidenti o spaventare gli automobilisti, che così scendono dalla macchina per vedere cos’è successo: i vampiri li colgono di sorpresa e…» artigliò le mani a mezz’aria e arricciò il naso mostrando i denti e sibilando, « _ciucciano il loro sangue_ ».

Lei non si mostrò per nulla impressionata. «Sei ridicolo» commentò atona.

«Ne riparleremo la prima volta che vedrai un vampiro nella vita reale» annuì sicuro, rimettendo in moto.

Malia parlò a bocca piena, masticando l’ultimo boccone e prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca dei suoi abituali pantaloncini corti. «Scrivo a Lydia in che modo sei ridicolo _oggi_ » annunciò digitando veloce.

Lui sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Salutamela. Parlando invece del motivo per cui sono qui…» cambiò discorso diventando più serio. «Derek?»

«È ancora alla clinica» l’informò, «ma per adesso lo stanno tenendo nella cella a prova di mannaro che ha costruito Deaton». Non sembrò molto sicura di quella scelta, però. «Cioè, gli ho "parlato"» fletté le dita in aria a mo’ di virgolette, «e l’ho convinto a tornare umano, ma la situazione è più incasinata di quanto immaginassi».

Stiles si perplesse. «Perché hai messo _parlato_ fra virgolette?»

«Ho pensato che da coyote forse lo avrei capito meglio e lui avrebbe compreso in maniera più chiara le nostre intenzioni, così mi sono trasformata e gli ho parlato attraverso le sbarre» gli spiegò. «L’ho trovato molto triste e arrabbiato con se stesso perché non ricordava il tuo odore… mi è sembrato strano che ciò lo confondesse abbastanza da non farlo tornare umano…»

«E allora?» incalzò, sentendo la propria voce diventare stridula per l’ansia.

«Beh, allora sono andata a recuperare una tua vecchia felpa, quella che hai lasciato da me per le vacanze di Pasqua, quando con Liam e Mason abbiamo fatto la maratona di uova di cioccolato guardando _Le Cinque Leggende_ ». Mason aveva un debole per Hugh Jackman – doppiatore di Calmoniglio il coniglio pasquale – _ed era Pasqua_ , e in più tutti in generale avevano un debole per il cioccolato: era stato un connubio voluto dal cielo.

Le sopracciglia di Stiles schizzarono all’attaccatura dei capelli. «Hai fatto sniffare a Derek la mia felpa?»

Malia gli rivolse un’occhiata accusatoria. «Tu sei quello che voleva farmi annusare i boxer di Scott».

«Ma era per rintracciarlo in Messico, era una situazione estrema!» precisò.

Lei sospirò scrollando la testa. «Il punto non è la tua felpa, ma il tuo _odore_ : grazie a quello Derek è tornato più in sé e ha ripreso il suo aspetto umano».

Stiles si ritrovò ad accostare in automatico, provò un brivido freddo; le parlò guardando dritto davanti a sé. «Stai cercando di dirmi quello che penso?»

«Dipende da quanto sia catastrofica la cosa a cui stai pensando» biascicò atona.

«Il _mio_ odore ha fatto riprendere a Derek il controllo di sé» sottolineò Stiles, «come se… come se fossi diventato la sua _ancora_ ». Di sottecchi vide Malia esitare, prima di parlargli.

«Scott crede che effettivamente tu lo sia» gli mormorò.

Stiles sbatté più volte la testa all’indietro contro il sedile, chiudendo gli occhi strizzandoli forte; inspirò a fondo passandosi le mani sulla faccia. «Avere per ancora una persona non è una cosa sana» borbottò.

«Lo so» annuì appena Malia, «ne abbiamo discusso in previsione delle mie prime notti di luna piena».

«I sentimenti che legano due persone, le emozioni associate a una determinata persona» specificò Stiles, «nel tempo cambiano o si evolvono. Solo i sentimenti falsi sono statici. L’ancora di Scott una volta era _Allison_ : è stato un fottuto disastro. E ora l’ancora di Derek sono _io_ , qualcuno con cui però non è _mai_ stato insieme: non credo di avere le parole adatte per descrivere le proporzioni di questo disastro» gesticolò sarcastico.

«Non devi affrontarlo, se non te la senti» rimarcò Malia, seria. «Nessuno ti giudicherà se deciderai di essere troppo stanco per questo».

Si passò di nuovo le mani sul volto. «Lo so che voi ragazzi lasciate sempre una porta sul retro aperta per chiunque voglia tirarsi indietro». Scott l’aveva fatto con Liam e l’avrebbe fatto sempre per _tutti_. «Ma non è mai nei miei piani ritirarmi». Sorrise amaro. «Sono fatto così».

Malia assentì per dirgli che capiva. «Non dovrai fare tutto da solo, però. Perché non _sei_ solo».

Stiles sospirò stanco. «Lo so, è solo che…» si voltò a guardarla, consapevole di avere gli occhi lucidi, «ho dei problemi con le questioni che riguardano l’avere la testa incasinata da altri».

«È per questo che ti sto dicendo che nessuno ti giudicherà, se vorrai tirarti indietro» sottolineò cauta. «Capisco che ti fa rabbia vedere uno di noi con problemi simili, ma se d’altra parte questo ti fa stare troppo male…»

Lui scosse la testa. «Non sarà certo la prima e l’ultima volta che abbiamo a che fare con qualcosa del genere: devo pur imparare ad affrontarla».

Malia aggrottò la fronte, non molto convinta. «Non farti però male nel processo. E non dimenticare di chiedere aiuto, se ne avrai bisogno».

«Ok» mormorò fioco, annuendo a sguardo basso; lei sospirò e lo strattonò a sé con un gesto brusco per abbracciarlo: Stiles sbuffò un sorriso contro la sua spalla.

«Bentornato a casa, comunque» esalò Malia al suo orecchio.

Lui continuò a sorridere. «Grazie». E poi storse la bocca e il naso in una smorfia. «La vuoi smettere di strusciare la guancia contro la mia spalla?! Non marcarmi con il tuo odore, che tanto Rob non può sentirlo a distanza!»

Malia non si degnò di guardarlo in faccia, gli rispose borbottando. «Non capisco cosa c’entri Rob».

«Seh, va bene» le replicò, roteando gli occhi e sciogliendo l’abbraccio; riaccese il motore. «Sono felice che Scott non sia mai caduto in tali rituali di corteggiamento fra mannari» biascicò, e sperò che almeno a casa non ci fossero altri mannari pronti a marcarlo.

 

 

 

Suo padre l’aveva già avvertito che non sarebbe stato a casa all’ora del suo ritorno – era impegnato alla centrale – ma comunque Stiles aveva già dato per scontato che avrebbe trovato Scott davanti alla porta.

Scese dalla jeep e rivolse un piccolo ghigno all’amico, che lo attendeva accanto alla propria moto con a fianco Braeden.

Scott gli rivolse un caloroso sorriso affettuoso e lo strinse in un grande abbraccio fraterno – ricco di ripetute pacche _virili_ sulle spalle – e Stiles lo ricambiò allo stesso modo sentendosi diventare gli occhi un po’ lucidi.

«Amico» mormorò a Scott, a mo’ di saluto.

«Amico» ripeté lui, continuando a stringerlo e ciondolando un po’ sul posto. Non si vedevano dal vivo dalle vacanze pasquali, e Stiles in quell’anno aveva scoperto con della malinconia dolceamara quanto un abbraccio di Scott potesse sapere di "casa".

Nel frattempo che lui salutava anche Braeden, Malia sistemò i suoi trolley accanto alla porta dell’abitazione – Stiles apprezzò che si fosse offerta per il lavoro di fatica. «Io scappo a lavoro» li avvertì, salutando Braeden con un cenno della testa e stringendo veloce una mano sul braccio dei ragazzi. «Tenetemi aggiornata».

Scott annuì e poi la guardarono correre via veloce.

Stiles cercò le chiavi di casa e aprì la porta, lasciando pure che Scott portasse dentro le valigie; invitò Braeden a entrare e a seguirlo in cucina.

«Posso offrirti…» cantilenò, aprendo il frigorifero e guardando cosa ci fosse dentro, «del tè freddo?»

«Sì, grazie» rispose annuendo appena; sembrava esausta e irrequieta.

Stiles alzò la testa verso il soffitto, rivolgendosi all’amico – in camera sua al piano di sopra – sicuro che l’avrebbe sentito. «Scott, vuoi da bere?»

«No, sto bene così, grazie» gli rispose a voce alta, scendendo le scale rapido.

Una volta seduti attorno al tavolo, Stiles si perse per un solo istante a fissare come le mani di Braeden si stessero stringendo attorno al bicchiere trasudando nervosismo; fece un colpetto di tosse per schiarirsi la voce. «Stai bene?» le chiese.

Lei sospirò e distorse il viso in un’espressione di amaro sarcasmo. «Ho _sparato_ del sonnifero all’unica persona di cui mi importi al mondo, quindi _no_ , non sto bene».

Stiles assentì sentendosi in imbarazzo. «Giusto» osservò vago; sentì Scott al suo fianco sospirare forte, forse alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui stemperare l’atmosfera, ma decise di precederlo e andare dritto al punto. «Quindi, questa lunga storia? Com’è che Derek è finito in questo casino?» chiese a entrambi, prima di portare il bicchiere alla bocca e mandare giù un grosso sorso.

Tutto quello che sapeva di Derek e Braeden era che, anche se non stavano più insieme, giravano per gli Stati Uniti come una coppia di investigatori privati del sovrannaturale, offrendo il loro supporto a delle piccole città che avevano problemi con degli strani omicidi, in cambio di vitto e alloggio.

«Araya Calavera ci ha contattati per un caso anomalo» esordì Braeden.

Stiles si sentì in dovere di interromperla, inarcando un sopracciglio ostentando sarcasmo. «E già solo questo non vi ha fatto presumere il peggio?» rimarcò. «Voglio dire, è una psicopatica: caccia licantropi e nel tempo libero lavora a maglia organizzando feste con musica _dubstep_ , nessuna persona sana di mente concilierebbe queste cose così».

Braeden gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Io e Derek abbiamo fatto delle indagini, prima di accettare» gli ribatté secca, «e in effetti abbiamo notato che c’era qualcosa di strano».

«In Messico si stavano diffondendo a macchia d’olio delle guerre fra branchi» proseguì Braeden, «così tanto da attirare l’attenzione delle autorità non a conoscenza del mondo sovrannaturale: se c’è una cosa che né _noi_ né i cacciatori vogliamo, è che si scopra che _noi_ esistiamo davvero» scandì seria.

«C’erano diverse cose che non quadravano in queste guerre» continuò lei, «prima di tutto, ne facevano parte branchi dalla natura in genere pacifica, che fino a quel momento avevano vissuto isolandosi dagli umani, e spesso nei territori dove succedevano gli scontri non c’erano tracce di faide preesistenti, e le due fazioni non avevano avuto motivo di litigare neanche in passato». Sospirò, sembrando perdersi in dei ricordi con stanchezza. «Era davvero un _casino_ : le lotte stavano solo procurando parecchie vittime _umane_ innocenti finite lì in mezzo per sbaglio, e se da un lato ciò dava ai cacciatori una valida scusa per eliminare dei licantropi, dall’altro era palese che la situazione stesse sfuggendo dalle loro mani e che ci fosse qualcuno o qualcosa che fomentasse le guerre».

Stiles assentì. «Così i Calavera vi hanno chiesto di indagare».

«Esatto» annuì a sua volta. «Non riuscivano nemmeno a capire il motivo che portava questi branchi a scontrarsi, e a detta di Araya c’erano troppi pezzi _mancanti_ : lei monitora in modo assiduo e pressante i branchi del Messico, per prevenire che Mordano degli umani, quindi conosce le loro storie familiari e personali, sa che tipo di legami ci sono fra i membri; i licantropi da lei catturati parlavano di vendette per legami che non avrebbero dovuto esserci».

Stiles intuì. «Qualcuno aveva incasino loro i ricordi…»

«Già, abbiamo scoperto che l’origine di tutto era un vecchio cacciatore che amava lavorare da solo» gli spiegò, con sguardo duro e la mascella rigida. «Aveva catturato un alpha, si era fatto Mordere e poi lo aveva ucciso per avere il suo stato di alpha».

«In stile Gerard Argent» ironizzò atono.

Braeden annuì di nuovo. «Ma lui aveva un piano ancora più specifico in mente: sapeva che un alpha grazie agli artigli può vedere i ricordi di una persona o estrarli, basta solo che li infilzi nella nuca nel modo giusto» sottolineò l’azione alzando una mano fra di loro e artigliandola, «così ha perfezionato la tecnica trovando la maniera adatta per _inserire_ dei ricordi».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Ma non è un’operazione troppo complicata?» commentò. «Cioè, non prevede uno studio abbastanza lungo della storia personale della vittima per sapere come intervenire con precisione ed efficacia? Da quello che mi stai dicendo tu, invece, il tizio ha agito velocemente e spostandosi in fretta da un punto e l’altro del terrorio…»

Lei scosse la testa. «La mente tende sempre a pareggiare i ricordi e a dare un senso a tutto, specie se sottoposta a dello stress o a un trauma – per esempio, come in questo caso, può reagire così in seguito a una vera e propria _invasione_ – quindi di volta in volta al tizio è bastato esplorare rapidamente i ricordi della vittima, trovare ciò che gli occorreva per creare un cambiamento decisivo e _impiantare_ un solo ricordo falso. Immagina che dentro la tua testa la tua storia personale sia una catena, una catena di ricordi» gli spiegò, gesticolando con cenni secchi, «a lui è bastato creare e inserire un singolo anello, perché poi è stata la mente stessa che, sotto stress, ha pareggiato tutto modificando anche il resto della catena».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ingegnoso» osservò, e Braeden e Scott gli rivolsero uno sguardo incredulo e torvo. «Ingegnoso ma _diabolico_ » si corresse mettendo una mano avanti.

Braeden continuò il racconto. «Ha usato questa tecnica per creare dei dissensi all’interno dei branchi e per mettere anche dei branchi l’uno contro l’altro: è stato subdolo e crudele, ha utilizzato i sentimenti» precisò con amarezza, «ha diviso delle coppie facendo credere a uno dei partner di avere una storia con una terza persona, creando così confusione e discordia, visto che il resto del branco non capiva cosa stesse succedendo e additava come "tradimento" quello che per le vittime era una normale storia d’amore, mentre altre volte ha spinto il compagno o la compagna di un alpha a scappare via con qualcuno del branco vicino di territorio…»

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Un fan di Omero, suppongo».

Lei ciondolò la testa con sarcasmo. «Più o meno» esalò, «anche se con questa mossa ha risolto molti "problemi": ha dato ad altri cacciatori come lui la scusa per abbattere molti branchi ormai impazziti – anche se solo lui sapeva cosa stava in realtà succedendo – e allo stesso tempo ha anche dimezzato un po’ il lavoro da fare, perché alcuni branchi si sono autodistrutti da sé. E poi» aggiunse con ancora più acidità, «ha aumentato le vendite delle armi che spacciava».

Stiles incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Suppongo che Araya non è stata per nulla impressionata dal suo lavoro».

Braeden sbuffò una risata nasale priva d’allegria. «Ad Araya quei branchi _servivano_ per tenere sotto controllo altri branchi più violenti: non uccide un licantropo fino a quando le può essere utile» sottolineò, «e in più quelle guerre stavano attirando troppo l’attenzione degli umani ignari del sovrannaturale: quando le abbiamo spiegato le origini delle lotte, ha messo una taglia sulla testa del cacciatore alpha».

«Ma lui prima ha trovato te e Derek» intuì Stiles.

«Ha provato a farcela pagare» gli disse, a sguardo basso e storcendo un angolo della bocca. «Ci ha colto di sorpresa e per prima ha attaccato Derek». Trasse un sospiro tremante. «N-non… non si possono staccare di colpo gli artigli di un alpha dalla vittima, in queste circostanze, o si rischia di causare dei seri danni cerebrali».

Scott la guardò comprensivo e le parlò con tono morbido. «Lo sappiamo, non hai bisogno di scusarti: non potevi separare subito il tipo da Derek, non senza causargli problemi peggiori».

«Ho cercato nell’immediato di trovare un modo per ricattare l’alpha, per spingerlo a dirmi come sistemare i ricordi di Derek – che era ancora svenuto – ma…» strinse forte la mano attorno al bicchiere, «subito dopo Araya e i suoi uomini sono entrati dentro al capanno in cui eravamo rifugiati, e hanno _ucciso_ l’alpha» sibilò furiosa.

Stiles si rivolse a Scott. «Non puoi provare _tu_ ad aggiustare la catena di ricordi?»

L’amico scrollò la testa, triste. «Ne abbiamo già parlato sia con Deaton che con la Morrell, che è più esperta in questo campo, visto il suo lavoro di copertura a Eichen House: non posso insinuarmi nella mente di Derek e sottoporla di nuovo a uno stress simile, rischierei di farlo impazzire».

«La psiche di Derek lo vedrebbe come un secondo intervento artificiale sui suoi ricordi, sulla sua _identità e storia personale_ » aggiunse Braeden, «potrebbe portarlo a non sapere più distinguere la realtà dalla fantasia, a non fidarsi più di noi, o a dubitare perfino di se stesso e di chi è in realtà».

Stiles borbottò delle imprecazioni coprendosi il volto con le mani.

Scott storse la bocca a sguardo basso. «A quanto pare l’unica soluzione è spingerlo con delicatezza a togliere da solo l’anello che è stato aggiunto alla catena di ricordi, facendogli notare con più tatto possibile perché mai certi ricordi che ha ora sono falsi».

«Credete davvero che sottolineare perché una cosa è vera e l’altra falsa lo aiuterà?» chiese loro Stiles, scettico. «A me sembra solo un modo per _logorarlo_ lentamente, e credetemi: so di cosa parlo». Ricordava bene lo sconcerto e l’effetto da terra franata sotto ai piedi che aveva provato man mano che aveva capito quante illusioni gli aveva fatto vivere la Nogitsune.

«Proprio per com’è stato per le altre vittime del cacciatore alpha, la mente di Derek non avrà creato dal nulla gli eventi successivi all’anello impiantato» spiegò Braeden. «Derek già in precedenza aveva di sicuro delle opinioni su di te, una piccola raccolta dati e…» scrollò le spalle, «tutti abbiamo una sorta di pregiudizi "bianchi" sulle persone che conosciamo: per esempio, a volte per una serie di ragioni banali crediamo che a qualcuno non piaccia la musica classica, e invece poi scopriamo a sorpresa che ne è un fan accanito».

Scott annuì con forza. «Amico, tu e Derek finora avete sempre interagito in situazioni estreme, né tu né lui sapete davvero qualcosa sulle semplici abitudini che avete, o sui gusti personali che avete: la mente di Derek avrà di certo costruito i vostri anni di storia basandosi solo su _supposizioni_ ; basterà fargli notare quanto invece sa poco su di te, per smontare l’intera catena e rimetterla a posto».

Braeden assentì sospirando. «È la soluzione più pratica che stanno usando in Messico per le vittime sopravvissute».

Stiles contorse le mani strofinandole l’una sull’altra. «Sarà senza dubbio un’operazione esaltante distruggere la sua storia togliendo dal quadro generale un pezzo dopo l’altro» mugugnò con sarcasmo.

Sia Scott che Braeden s’irrigidirono di colpo accennando una smorfia.

«Amico» mormorò Scott, «sempre meglio di mentirgli come abbiamo fatto quando Kate l’ha ringiovanito».

«E volevate fare questo senza di me» domandò indicando se stesso, «la fonte originale per smentire i ricordi falsi di Derek?»

Scott protestò corrucciandosi. «Ti conosco bene, so tutto ciò che c’è da sapere su di te, e poi Derek ascoltando la mia frequenza cardiaca può capire se gli sto mentendo o meno».

«Non sappiamo nemmeno se vederti e sapere da te la verità potrebbe scuoterlo troppo e peggiore le cose» incalzò Braeden.

Stiles gesticolò nervoso. «Malia mi ha detto che sono diventato la sua ancora: come credete di tenerlo a bada la prossima luna piena senza farlo parlare con me?» chiese scettico e amareggiato. «L’idea non piace neanche a me, ma mi sa che un confronto fra me e lui è inevitabile».

Scott trasse un respiro profondo e puntò lo sguardo in quello di Stiles. «Non voglio fare la parte dell’amico troppo protettivo che prende decisioni al posto del diretto interessato» specificò subito, cauto, «ma sappiamo entrambi che questa situazione per te va a toccare un tasto dolente: non voglio impedirti di aiutarci, voglio solo provare tutto quello che c’è da provare, prima di ricorrere al tuo supporto».

«E apprezzo il pensiero, Scott» gli replicò neutrale ma sospirando stanco, «ma proprio perché _so_ di cosa stiamo parlando credo che sia meglio agire in maniera chiara e diretta, cioè proprio tramite _me_ » marcò bene portandosi una mano sul petto. «Quando per via della Nogitsune mi sentivo confuso e instabile, tutto ciò che desideravo era avere la verità subito, nella maniera più semplice, trasparente e diretta, _niente intermediari_ : credo che Derek abbia bisogno di questo».

Scott scambiò un paio di sguardi silenziosi con Braeden, poi trasse un grosso respiro profondo e scrollò le spalle. «Se davvero te la senti, faremo così» e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, «ma è un piano che ci vede agire tutti _insieme_ , ok?» precisò.

«Ok» annuì mormorando roco.

Subito dopo, Stiles sentì un’auto fermarsi sul viottolo di casa, e Scott sorrise con affetto.

«Liam e Mason» lo informò Scott – doveva aver sentito i loro odori e le loro voci.

Stiles sorrise scuotendo la testa e andò ad aprire loro la porta prima che suonassero. Assunse il piglio da fratello maggiore scocciato. «Ed ecco qua i due piccoli ingrati che…» non riuscì a finire la frase, perché Liam gli diede un abbraccio stritola ossa, per poi parlargli all’orecchio sorridendo ironico.

«Sì, lo so, anche noi ti troviamo insopportabile».

Stiles si limitò a roteare gli occhi, ricambiando però l’abbraccio.

Alle spalle di Liam, Mason lo salutò agitando le braccia, ridendo divertito ma mostrandosi anche un po’ offeso. «Amico, perché continui a _non_ postare su Facebook foto di tipi da confraternita fichi che incontri alle feste? Quante volte ancora dovrò chiederti di farlo?»

Stiles sbuffò una risata aggrottando la fronte, sciolse l’abbraccio con Liam per abbracciare Mason. «Perché i ragazzi delle confraternite non sono come quelli che vedi nei film: nella realtà hanno la pancia da birra, le braccia flaccide e l’alitosi perenne da post sbornia; gli atleti veri della Stanford si focalizzano soltanto sugli allenamenti per partecipare alle Olimpiadi, non vanno alle feste» e lo strinse dandogli delle pacche consolatorie sulla schiena. «Spiacente di dovere infrangere i tuoi sogni».

Mason tirò su col naso, teatrale. «Peccato».

Stiles sorrise contro la sua spalla: finalmente questo rientro a casa gli stava dando qualcosa di piacevole.

«Bentornato a Beacon Hills, comunque» aggiunse Liam da dietro le spalle di Mason, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto furbo. «Ti saluta la panchina del nostro campo di lacrosse!»

Come non detto.

Stiles gli mostrò il dito medio.

 

 

 

Qualche ora dopo, Scott portò Stiles alla clinica veterinaria, dove Derek era ancora tenuto in cella.

Derek già una volta era stato talmente scosso dalla realtà da rifugiarsi da lupo nella riserva; non volevano perderlo di vista prima che si calmasse del tutto, e inoltre era un licantropo adulto abbastanza forte: senza sbarre di ferro speciali avrebbero avuto poche possibilità di tenerlo fermo in un posto.

Deaton li rassicurò sulle condizioni fisiche di Derek, poi guardò Stiles con attenzione.

«Sei sicuro di volerti confrontare con lui da solo?» gli chiese, tuttavia senza mostrare alcuna emozione in particolare. «Considera che qualsiasi sarà la fine di questa situazione, vi influenzerà poi _entrambi_ : ti consiglio di procedere solo se sei certo di poter agire con cautela e delicatezza».

Stiles capiva quello che Deaton voleva dire: lui era famoso per la sua mancanza di tatto, per la sua irruenza e per il sarcasmo affilato con cui si difendeva soprattutto quando diventava nervoso, e nulla di tutto quello andava bene per Derek in quel momento, che era così vulnerabile; poteva comprendere perché Deaton avesse delle riserve, così come capiva quanto fosse indimenticabile una faccenda del genere: ovvio che avrebbe avuto effetto permanente su di loro.

Tirò sul col naso e assentì senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello del veterinario, per lasciargli intendere quanto fosse deciso.

Deaton con il capo gli fece cenno di seguirlo.

Scott gli strinse piano una mano sulla spalla. «Io e Liam resteremo qui fuori» lo avvisò, «abbastanza lontani da concedervi della privacy, ma anche abbastanza vicini da soccorrerti se tu dovessi urlare forte».

Stiles gli diede delle pacche sul dorso della mano. «Grazie, amico» abbozzò un debole sorriso e raggiunse Deaton.

La cella era stata costruita verso la fine del loro ultimo anno di liceo, e aveva solo uno scopo contenitivo nel caso qualche luna piena andasse storta per Liam o Malia in assenza degli altri, o nell’ipotesi di dovere tenere lì qualcuno in attesa di portarlo al reparto segreto dell’Eichen House. Era situata in una stanza in fondo alla clinica, e la porta d’ingresso in genere era coperta da un cumulo di sacchi di mangime per animali e croccantini per cani e gatti. Stavolta era scoperta.

Deaton posò una mano sulla maniglia e fissò Stiles con solennità, come a dirgli con lo sguardo che avrebbe aperto solo quando lui gli avrebbe fatto cenno di procedere pure.

Stiles si umettò le labbra, inspirò a fondo e assentì in sua direzione; Deaton aprì per lui e si scostò per farlo entrare: Stiles avrebbe parlato da solo con Derek, il veterinario sarebbe rimasto fuori.

Varcò la soglia a sguardo basso, anche se si sentì un codardo nel farlo, e alzò piano la testa continuando a fissare il pavimento anche quando sentì la porta chiudersi alle sue spalle.

Poi udì un fruscio di vestiti e dei passi di piedi nudi.

«Stiles?»

E la voce accorata e piena di speranza di Derek.

Stiles deglutì a stento e rivolse gli occhi verso la parte di stanza trasformata in cella – la stanza era tagliata a metà da sbarre metalliche speciali – e lo vide: era scalzo e con dei vestiti di Scott – Stiles li riconobbe subito, li aveva visti addosso all’amico durante un paio di videochiamate – era in piedi e teneva gli occhi spalancati verso di lui con aria misera e supplicante.

Poi Derek di colpo avanzò in sua direzione, con velocità inumana, e strinse le mani forte intorno alle sbarre trasudando una disperazione feroce. «Stiles?» lo chiamò di nuovo, e Stiles si sentì _gelare_ e _indietreggiò_ fino al muro opposto.

Derek era un _licantropo_ e, anche se non gli aveva mai fatto del male, Stiles sapeva che perfino i licantropi amici possono ferire le persone care o degli innocenti se perdono la testa, e in più Derek era visibilmente esausto, sofferente e frustrato, e si era spinto verso di lui _in quel modo_ , veloce, violento e… non era da Derek volergli stare così vicino. Quello _non_ era Derek, o almeno non era il Derek che ricordava, e Stiles aveva…

«Hai paura» mormorò Derek per lui, incredulo e con voce incrinata. «Hai paura di _me_ ».

Stiles si accorse di stare inconsciamente trattenendo il respiro, e di essersi stretto così tanto nelle spalle da farsi male; si sforzò di rilassarsi, cercò di deglutire un’altra volta e si scoprì la bocca arida. «È…» provò ad articolare una scusa, «è… Senti, amico, mi dispiace» gesticolò nervoso, «ti ho visto correre da me _così_ e tu non hai mai invaso il mio spazio personale in questo modo e… non ci vediamo da tempo…»

Stiles l’osservò andare a pezzi davanti ai suoi occhi e… fu _orribile_.

«Hai paura di me» ripeté Derek, basito e con un sorriso _spezzato_. «Neanche tu ti ricordi di _noi_ ».

Stiles trasse un respiro profondo e si spinse a fare qualche passo in avanti, separandosi dal muro. «Derek, non sono gli altri a non ricordarsi di _noi_ , sei tu che purtroppo hai avuto i ricordi alterati».

«Non è possibile» gli ribatté frustrato e con un accenno di ringhio nella voce. «Ho parlato con Deaton, gli ho detto quello che è successo a Beacon Hills a partire da…» incespicò appena e irrigidì la mascella, «a partire da poco prima di Paige, e combacia _tutto_ : ricordo perfino perché Peter è rinchiuso a Eichen House, e tu vai alla Stanford» indicò con un cenno vago la maglia del college che Stiles aveva indosso, «proprio come nella mia versione dei fatti! Non dovrei allora avere un minimo di ricordo dell’ipotetico alpha che secondo voi mi ha fatto questo?»

«Ti ha tolto il ricordo del suo attacco» gli spiegò Stiles, con più delicatezza possibile, «Braeden dice che lo ha fatto con tutte le sue vittime, per coprirsi le spalle».

«Non ha alcun senso!» insisté Derek. «Perché non può essere la mia versione a essere quella vera e originale? _Perché_?»

Stiles imprecò contro se stesso e contro l’universo intero: Derek lo stava guardando disperato e distrutto, ed era lui stesso a infliggergli del male dicendogli la verità. Era stata davvero una pessima idea parlargli.

«Derek, prova ad ascoltare i battiti del mio cuore mentre ti…»

« _Stiles_ » lo supplicò Derek, allungando una mano oltre le sbarre, verso lui, come a chiedergli di stringergliela.

Stiles si sentì un groppo in gola e la vista gli tremolò: come poteva dire di no a una richiesta simile? Era crudele farlo, ma Derek era troppo vulnerabile in quel momento, non poteva concedergli delle falsità soltanto per pietà, e non era neanche giusto per Stiles stesso piegarsi così verso una gestualità che non apparteneva al loro rapporto.

«Derek» gli disse fermo ma con poca voce, «non posso stringerti la mano… non è una cosa… non è una cosa _nostra_ : noi non ci siamo mai stretti la mano così».

Lui scosse la testa e provò a replicargli, ma Stiles lo fermò.

«Prova ad ascoltare i battiti del mio cuore mentre ti parlo, ok?» insisté Stiles, sforzandosi di guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

«Se qualcuno ti ha fatto un incantesimo per forza crederai a quello che dici!» sottolineò Derek con rabbia.

«Dannazione!» imprecò Stiles frustrato, scompigliandosi i capelli; rifletté rapido sul da farsi, poi ricordò le parole di Braeden. «Ok, ok, ok» cantilenò, cercando di infondersi calma e rialzando lo sguardo verso Derek. «Ci sono cose che un incantesimo non può cambiare, no? Tipo i gusti personali: non possono essere cambiati anche quelli, non posso mentirti e dirti che una determinata cosa non mi piace o non è la mia preferita, no?»

Derek assentì confuso.

«Ok» annuì Stiles a sua volta. «Se davvero stiamo insieme, mi conosci abbastanza da sapere quali sono i miei gusti musicali: qual è la mia band preferita?»

Derek aggrottò la fronte, ma rispose senza esitazioni. «All Time Low».

La sicurezza con cui glielo disse gli fece male al cuore, tuttavia continuò imperterrito. «E il mio colore preferito?»

«L’azzurro» fu la replica immediata.

Stiles si passò le mani sul volto più volte, prima di spiegargli con cura e attenzione le parti successive. «Derek, tu _supponi_ che queste siano le mie cose preferite, perché la tua mente ha costruito la nostra storia partendo dai pochi indizi che finora hai raccolto su di me».

Derek provò a interromperlo scuotendo la testa, ma lui lo bloccò di nuovo, indicandogli con un cenno della mano di ascoltare i suoi battiti.

«Nella mia stanza c’è un poster degli All Time Low perché il primo concerto a cui ho assistito in vita mia è stato il loro, ma la mia band preferita è _un’altra_ » scandì bene, mantenendo lo sguardo posato sul suo. «La case del mio cellulare e la mia jeep sono di colore azzurro, ma solo perché se fossero viola scuro attirerebbero troppo l’attenzione» concluse con un sorriso nervoso e scrollando le spalle. «Mi dispiace, Derek, ma quello che ricordi non è reale…»

«Io…» aprì bocca esitante, ma la richiuse di nuovo.

«Mi dispiace _davvero_ » rimarcò Stiles, con voce tremante. A Derek stava crollando la terra sotto ai piedi e l’artefice di quella frana era lui: guardarlo gli faceva così male da togliergli il fiato.

Derek si stava guardando intorno, come annaspando alla ricerca di dettagli a cui aggrapparsi; poi sbuffò una risata nasale amara e sarcastica. «Cosa posso dirti senza fare la figura del pazzo che si arrampica sugli specchi?»

Stiles sibilò sottovoce una trafila di imprecazioni. «Ok, ascolta» sospirò, «mettiamoci comodi e proviamo a ragionarci sopra partendo dall’inizio» e con movimenti goffi si sedette sul pavimento a gambe incrociate, di fronte a lui; Derek fece altrettanto, mesto e non molto convinto. «Ecco» schioccò le dita, «cominciamo proprio dal _nostro_ inizio: com’è che ci siamo messi insieme?»

Derek abbozzò un sorriso malinconico, prima che l’espressione gli si distorcesse per la pena evidente di dover spiegare proprio a Stiles com’era cominciata la loro storia. «Dopo la Nogitsune, Kate mi ha rapito» esordì esitante.

Stiles annuì per fargli cenno di proseguire pure tranquillo.

«Nessuno a Beacon Hills sapeva che lei era ancora viva» continuò Derek, «quindi al principio non avevate capito che lei mi aveva portato via, però poi tu ti sei insospettito perché non rispondevo alle tue chiamate».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte e lo interruppe. «Non sono stato io quello a chiamarti, ma Scott».

«No» insisté lui, sicuro, «sei stato tu».

«Perché? Cosa dovevo dirti?»

Derek boccheggiò un paio di volte. «Non te l’ho mai chiesto» disse fioco e frastornato.

Stiles intuì che la mente di Derek stava provando a rammendare la faccenda al meglio, e ciò stava frustrando Derek come effetto collaterale: decise di tagliare corto per aiutarlo. «Ok, e poi cos’è successo?»

«Sei andato da Scott, e tu, lui, Lydia e Deaton avete capito che ero in Messico, e avete ideato un piano per infiltrarvi nella base dei Calavera e riprendermi, e così poi infine siete arrivati a Kate e a me. Mi avete ritrovato ringiovanito e mi avete riportato a Beacon Hills» proseguì a riassumere, «poi i berserker ci hanno attaccato e io sono tornato alla mia vera età».

Stiles ebbe un sospetto. «Quanto tempo sei rimasto nelle mani di Kate?»

Derek gli rispose sicuro come prima. «Due settimane».

Lui scosse la testa. «Due _mesi_ ». Il mese e mezzo restante doveva essere stato riempito di _qualcos’altro_. Vide Derek boccheggiare di nuovo; lo rassicurò. «Ok, tranquillo, ne riparleremo dopo con calma: dimmi pure com’è poi andata la storia».

«I miei occhi sono diventati gialli e ho cominciato a perdere i miei sensi da licantropo, a iniziare dal mio olfatto» proseguì con voce roca. «Ho capito subito che stavo diventando umano».

Stiles assentì ancora una volta: fino a lì più o meno c’erano.

«Tu…» aggiunse Derek, flebile.

«Io?» incalzò Stiles, a quel punto curioso.

«Tu in quel momento eri un po’ come me: stavavamo entrambi provando a riassestarci, ad avere a che fare con la nuova condizione in cui eravamo. Io ero diventato umano, tu» deglutì a stento, «avevi perso la tua innocenza. Non eravamo più gli stessi».

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo sulle propria ginocchia. «Devo supporre che queste sono state le basi che ci hanno portato a spingerci a confrontarci e avvicinarci?» intuì.

«Sì, poi… Volevo staccare un po’ da Beacon Hills, trascorrere qualche giorno lontano da un posto che con la sua foresta continuava a ricordarmi che avevo perso la mia parte animale, e te l’ho detto… e tu…» stava parlando mantenendo una posta rigida, con tono forzato, e Stiles si sentì male per lui riflettendo su quanto doveva essere umiliante raccontare a chiare lettere un fatto così intimo a una persona che in teoria invece avrebbe dovuto ricordare ogni dettaglio di quell’evento.

«Io?» incalzò di nuovo Stiles, sentendosi la voce arrochire.

Derek sbuffò una risata stanca. «Hai annunciato in modo teatrale che pure tu avevi bisogno di una vacanza, e che volevi venire con me».

Stiles si accigliò. «E dov’è che siamo andati?»

«Abbiamo viaggiato per la costa, in macchina. Senza meta» snocciolò a sguardo basso. «Siamo stati al mare. Lontani dalle montagne e dalle foreste».

Stiles restò a bocca aperta per qualche secondo. «E per quanto tempo, esattamente?» chiese cauto.

«Due settimane».

Si trattenne dal gesticolare nervoso e dal mostrargli delle emozioni, cercò di parlargli calmo. «E mio padre mi ha lasciato andare via con te?»

Derek lo guardò, confuso. «Dopo quello che è successo con la Nogitsune, tuo padre si è sempre fidato di lasciarti con me».

«Ero un liceale, Derek» sottolineò con tatto, «sei certo che mio padre mi abbia dato il permesso di partire da solo con te per due settimane intere?»

«Si è fidato di me» ripeté Derek, tuttavia perplesso, «e sapeva che tu avevi bisogno di staccare».

«Ascolta» sospirò Stiles, «quando è successo questo, io avevo diciassette anni, giusto?» Derek annuì. «Ed è successo qualche settimana dopo il nostro rientro dal Messico, no?» Lui annuì di nuovo. «La prima volta che io e i ragazzi siamo andati in Messico per cercarti» gli spiegò Stiles, «abbiamo dovuto mentire ai nostri genitori, perché altrimenti Melissa e mio padre ci avrebbero strangolati, piuttosto che lasciarci partire, e stessa cosa quando siamo andati in Messico per la seconda volta – volta in cui _tu_ c’eri» puntualizzò, «e mio padre non è stato per niente rassicurato dalla tua presenza: al ritorno mi ha ammanettato alla sua scrivania».

Derek stava artigliando le mani sulle ginocchia, sembrava sempre più confuso e arrabbiato con se stesso per non ricordare bene certi particolari; Stiles gli andò di nuovo incontro.

«Va bene, dai, passiamo oltre» gli disse con leggerezza. «È stato durante il viaggio che ci siamo messi insieme?»

Derek scosse la testa. «Non proprio». Distolse lo sguardo. «All’inizio dovevamo stare via soltanto una settimana, ma sabato sera è successo qualcosa… _fra di noi_ » pronunciò le ultime tre parole stringendosi nelle spalle, come mettendosi sulla difensiva.

Stiles non si permise di fare alcun commento.

«Tu hai insistito per restare sulla costa per un’altra settimana ancora» proseguì Derek, «di… _continuare_ , almeno per un altro po’. Ci siamo accordati sul fatto che tutto quello che sarebbe successo in quei giorni sarebbe rimasto lì in quel posto, e poi siamo tornati a Beacon Hills».

Stiles tenne lo sguardo fisso a terra e si morse più volte il labbro con violenza. Restarono in silenzio fino a quando Stiles non tornò debolmente a spronarlo a parlare. «E gli assassini? La lista delle creature sovrannaturali di Beacon Hills da uccidere per soldi?»

«È successo non appena siamo rientrati a casa» gli rispose. «Il mio nome era una delle password dei pezzi di lista». Allontanò lo sguardo da Stiles e lo puntò in alto, verso un angolo del soffitto, sospirando forte e umettandosi più volte le labbra. «Ero diventato del tutto umano e tu non volevi lasciarmi _mai_ da solo, nonostante io cercassi di allontanarti, e poi… siamo tornati in Messico per Scott e Kira, uno dei berserker mi ha colpito a morte e tu pensavi che non ce l’avrei fatta, e mi hai urlato che…»

«Ok» lo interruppe Stiles, brusco e con il cuore in gola, sentendo echeggiare forte dentro di sé le _due parole_ che di certo aveva gridato a Derek: era umiliante per Derek esporsi così davanti a lui che si atteggiava a estraneo, ed era dura e imbarazzante per lui negare dei sentimenti ed essere una sorta di spettatore indiscreto di un momento intimo che non gli apparteneva e che in realtà non era mai successo.

Per dei lunghi secondi restarono in ascolto dei loro respiri affannati per l’agitazione, poi Derek aprì bocca e parlò sicuro, anche se con la voce roca.

«Da quell’attimo in poi non ci siamo più separati».

Stiles si coprì gli occhi con le mani. «Mi dispiace, Derek».

«Com’è possibile che non sia mai successo?»

«È colpa del cacciatore alpha» gli rispose Stiles, stropicciandosi gli occhi prima di riaprirli e tornare a guardarlo.

«Lo so, me l’hanno ripetuto più volte» biascicò Derek, fissandosi le mani, «ed è… ed è… Mettiamo il caso che sia vero» puntò lo sguardo nel suo, «facciamo finta che sia la vostra versione dei fatti a essere quella originale: nonostante tutto, io sono ancora io, e tu sei ancora tu, quindi… com’è possibile che non sia successo? Com’è che siamo così lontani?»  
Stiles incespicò più volte, prima di rispondergli. «Non lo so, Derek, io… Non siamo mai stati _davvero_ vicini: ci tengo a te, sarei disposto a rischiare la mia vita per te, ma in definitiva non so _niente_ di te. Non sono mai stato un tuo confidente, non siamo mai stati _intimi_ ».

Derek sbottò una risata sarcastica che in qualche modo ferì Stiles e lo fece sussultare. «Quindi esiste una realtà in cui riusciamo a stare lontani. Non pensavo fosse possibile».

Stiles non riuscì a non reagire d’impulso: era nervoso, arrabbiato con il mondo intero ed esausto di quella conversazione. «Non è certo colpa mia. Non posso ricordare cose che non sono mai esistite» scattò, con tono basso, tagliente e _velenoso_.

Vide Derek afflosciarsi di colpo e fissarlo come se lo avesse appena schiaffeggiato, e Stiles si sentì morire dentro per la centesima volta nel giro di mezz’ora.

«Scusa» mormorò tremante, «Derek, io… non è colpa di _nessuno_ , neanche tua».

Derek deglutì a fatica, aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Mi mancano perfino i lati pessimi del tuo carattere. Mi manchi _tu_ ».

«Derek…»

«Sono quasi tre giorni che ti cerco, Stiles» e suonò come una supplica, «tre giorni che chiedo di te e nessuno si ricorda di noi. E ho ripreso i sensi in Messico cinque giorni fa: sono cinque giorni che non ti trovo dove dovresti essere. Ora sei davanti a me e…» scrollò le spalle sorridendo amaro, «neanche tu ti ricordi di noi».

«Mi dispiace» ripeté per l’ennesima volta.

«Mi manchi, ma tu hai paura di me» biascicò atono.

«È solo perché mi hai colto di sorpresa» cercò di spiegargli, un po’ esasperato. «Derek, te l’ho detto: non siamo mai stati intimi, quando ti ho visto venire verso di me in quel modo non ho nemmeno _capito_ che intenzioni tu avessi! L’ultima volta che l’hai fatto è stato per minacciarmi schiacciandomi contro un muro» tenne a precisare.

Derek si fissò le mani tremanti, e poi se le passò sul viso; gli parlò monocorde, ma la voce gli si spezzò appena sull’ultima parola. «Volevo solo toccarti».

Stiles si sentì troppo stretto all’interno della propria pelle, faticò a respirare. Stava odiando fargli del male e offrirgli solo dei dinieghi. «È solo che… non sono abituato a un simile contatto con te».

«Sei privo di due anni di abitudini» sottolineò Derek, e stavolta il suo tono fu _vuoto_. Quell’ultima affermazione era stata pressoché il coperchio della bara immaginaria in cui chiudere quella relazione non-esistente.

«Lo so che non posso davvero arrivare a capire quanto questo per te sia orribile» mormorò Stiles, esitante, «ma… voglio aiutarti, ok? E non solo io, anche tutti gli altri… Lo so che questo ti sta facendo male, solo… non farti scoppiare la testa» lo pregò, preoccupato, «non rifletterci troppo, per ora. Dimmi come posso aiutarti a darti sollievo».

Derek alzò gli occhi verso di lui a fatica. «Posso… posso toccarti?»

Stiles sentì il cuore stringersi e andare in mille pezzi, e poi salirgli in gola una paura soffocante: lo feriva vedere Derek ridotto a chiedergli il permesso di toccarlo, ma non riusciva ad afferrare bene che motivo mai avesse di temere così tanto il tocco di Derek. Si scrollò traendo un paio di respiri profondi, e con le mani fece leva contro il pavimento per spingersi di più verso le sbarre, verso Derek.

Stavolta Derek si mosse con cautela, alzandosi e andando a sedersi di fronte a lui.

Stiles si sentì di colpo goffo e imbarazzato; sollevò le mani rivolgendo il palmo verso l’alto. «Vuoi…?» pensava che Derek volesse stringergli le mani, come prima.

E invece allungò piano una mano verso il suo viso.

Per un attimo, Stiles restò incantato a fissare Derek che gli posava una mano sulla guancia, si riprese solo quando lo sentì tirare su col naso e respirare un paio di volte a fondo _il suo odore_ – doveva aver deciso di approfittarne per farlo, ora che l’aveva vicino – e poi… poi Derek lo fissò come se ogni singola parte del suo viso avesse in sé la risposta a tutti i perché dell’universo.

Nessuno l’aveva mai guardato così. Gli fece male, perché era una cosa che gli mancava nella vita e perché non era vero: era solo un gesto indotto da un ricordo falso. Era una beffa del destino.

Derek gli accarezzò la guancia con tenerezza e un filo di timore – forse aveva paura che da un momento all’altro lui si sarebbe tirato indietro – e Stiles a un certo punto si _sforzò_ di _non_ inclinare appena la testa di lato per premere il viso contro il suo palmo: era un attimo pieno di una dolcezza che non aveva mai visto in Derek, gli stava scaldando il cuore, anche se provava un po’ d’imbarazzo nel sentirsi spinto a concedere a Derek almeno quello, di mostrargli quanta tenerezza gli stesse arrivando dritta al cuore. Però non cedette, perché l’idea di illudere Derek per sbaglio come effetto collaterale era terribile.

Derek lo accarezzò piano dietro l’orecchio, infilò un paio di dita fra i suoi capelli e fissò gli occhi nei suoi, e Stiles si sentì _incatenato_ a lui, trattenne il fiato senza neanche accorgersi di farlo.

Un secondo dopo, Derek deglutì con forza e allontanò la mano con rigidezza, mantenendo le dita aperte e sorridendo amaro e malinconico. «Ti mancano davvero due anni di abitudini» mormorò, «non hai… Non è stato come al solito. Non sei lo Stiles che ricordo».

Riprendere fiato provocò a Stiles uno strano dolore inaspettato. «Lo so che sembro un disco rotto, ma… mi dispiace» sussurrò a sua volta, abbassando lo sguardo e indietreggiando piano.

«Quindi» disse Derek, «adesso che si fa?»

Stiles cercò di smorzare l’atmosfera con un sorriso tirato. «Chiedo a Deaton di farti uscire così puoi tornare a casa?» Vide Derek rifletterci sopra aggrottando la fronte.

«Qual è la mia attuale sistemazione qui a Beacon Hills?»

Gli rispose scrollando le spalle. «Di solito stai al loft».

«Ah» esalò. «E tu, quando non sei alla Stanford dove stai?»

Stiles restò un attimo perplesso. «A casa mia».

«Da tuo padre?»

«Sì, dove dovrei…» si fermò dal continuare realizzando in quell’istante di non essere pronto a sentirsi dire "Da me". Derek però dovette intuire quello che gli stava per chiedere e il motivo per cui si era fermato, perché distolse lo sguardo.

Stiles si schiarì la voce e con dei gesti impacciati si alzò dal pavimento. «Ok, vado…» indicò la porta con un cenno vago, «vado là fuori ad annunciare che sei pronto a uscire di qui e… a discutere con Deaton di com’è andata questa conversazione».

«Va bene» gli mormorò Derek fioco di rimando, rimanendo seduto a terra.

Stiles gli rivolse le spalle e uscì dalla stanza a passi piccoli e calcolati.

Una volta chiusa la porta, ci appoggiò la schiena contro e a occhi socchiusi sillabò senza voce una lunga serie di imprecazioni.

Quello era un fottuto casino, non sarebbe arrivato vivo a settembre.


	2. Seconda Parte

 

 

Derek non era sembrato entusiasta all’idea, ma alla fine Scott e Deaton l’avevano convinto del tutto a stare al proprio loft.

Scott aveva mugugnato qualcosa a proposito di come Derek pensasse che il loft non fosse come lo ricordava, e Stiles si era rifiutato di indagare oltre e capire cosa mai avrebbe urtato Derek a proposito di quell’appartamento – _cose che mancavano, senza dubbio, oggetti comprati con lui, per esempio_.

Stiles però aveva deciso di dormire da Malia, al piano di sotto, per stare nei pressi per quella notte, visto che era l’ancora di Derek e avevano ancora paura che da un momento all’altro la psiche di Derek _cedesse_.

Lo sceriffo non era stato molto contento di vedere il figlio trascorrere fuori casa la prima notte dopo il rientro dal college, e Stiles aveva provato a compensare la propria assenza con un cena insieme e la vaga promessa che nei prossimi giorni sarebbe andata meglio e avrebbero passato più tempo come padre e figlio.

Fra i ragazzi del branco non più al liceo, Malia era l’unica ad aver deciso di rimanere a Beacon Hills. Aveva capito di essere rimasta legata alla foresta nei suoi anni da coyote, e che il suo fiuto era il suo punto di forza: voleva sfruttare questi particolari e la sua innata predisposizione a proteggere con ferocia ciò che riteneva suo, così aveva deciso di cominciare ad addestrarsi per entrare nella Forestale; nel frattempo, prima di entrare nell’Accademia, seguiva delle lezioni al Community College e lavorava part-time.

L’offerta di Derek le era stata molto utile per iniziare a delineare i contorni di una vita da giovane adulta, e adesso risiedeva in un appartamento immediatamente sotto a quello di Derek. Era arredato in maniera abbastanza essenziale e con dei colori scuri e freddi, ricco di cuscini con cui sedersi a terra e cavi USB messi agli angoli e a disposizione di tutti. C’erano ovunque tracce del resto del branco – giacche dimenticate dai ragazzi, post it sul frigo scritti da Kira mesi tempo addietro e mai staccati, elastici per capelli dispersi qua e là e appartenenti a Lydia e altro ancora – che davano all’ambiente l’impressione di essere uno strano porto di mare molto confortevole.

All’inizio, quando Malia si era trasferita lì, aveva dovuto combattere con l’umidità, l’odore di stantio e di muffa, e tuttora ogni tanto quando si trovavano lì la vedevano alzarsi all’improvviso annusando l’aria, per poi tornare spruzzando deodorante per la casa al _pino silvestre_ , ma ormai stava lì da un anno, e sembrava che si fosse sistemata proprio bene.

Al momento, Malia stava preparando il divano per Stiles, cercando alla rinfusa nell’armadio – stranamente posto in soggiorno – delle coperte dal tessuto estivo, mentre lui armeggiava col proprio computer portatile per poter vedere un film insieme prima di andare a dormire.

«Puzzi davvero in maniera orrenda» borbottò Malia, posando su una vecchia poltrona sformata una pila di plaid di pile, «ne deduco che la conversazione con Derek sia andata davvero male».

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale e sarcastica. «Puoi dirlo forte».

Lei fissò un paio di coperte di lana come se l’avessero personalmente offesa, le _lanciò_ su quelle di pile e proseguì la ricerca. «Vuoi parlarne? Kira tornerà venerdì, Lydia domenica sera, e lo sai che io al contrario di loro non sono molto brava a parlare di…» si voltò verso di lui e gesticolò con cenni secchi e un po’ impacciati; sembrò tracciare in aria delle strane figure geometriche, a Stiles parvero i contorni di una casa.

Aggrottò la fronte. «Edilizia?» disse incerto.

Lei sbuffò roteando gli occhi. « _Sentimenti_ ».

«Ah» esalò poco convinto.

«Dicevo» tornò a cercare nell’armadio, la sua voce suonò attutita, «non sono molto brava a parlare di sentimenti, non come le ragazze, però se vuoi posso _ascoltare_ ».

Stiles sospirò forte e si sedette a terra su un cuscino, di fronte al tavolino da caffè; cominciò a sistemare meglio lo schermo del portatile e a dargli una pulita con la mano. «Non c’è molto da dire… cioè, il primo impatto è stato molto duro, perché Derek si è subito precipitato da me sicuro di potermi…» gli si affievolì la voce, « _toccare_ » disse con una punta di imbarazzo, «e io mi sono spaventato, perché non sono abituato ad averlo vicino così, capisci ciò che intendo?»

La sentì emettere uno strano versetto da _cucciolo felice_ , doveva aver trovato le coperte; Stiles sorrise: ogni tanto lei e Liam più o meno involontariamente si lasciavano sfuggire dei versi animali. La vide posare delle coperte di tessuto fresco sul bracciolo del divano.

«Non devi sentirti in colpa, però» commentò lei, corrugando la fronte, «Derek è comunque un predatore, al momento non è molto stabile e di solito non invade così i tuoi spazi: hai avuto tutte le ragioni per aver paura di lui».

«Lo so» borbottò poco convinto, osservandola afferrare male l’intero cumulo di coperte pesanti per rimetterlo nell’armadio; l’anta non si volle chiudere bene, Malia la riaprì, diede dei pugni ai plaid e poi la richiuse con un paio di calci.

«È che mi dispiace averlo ferito» aggiunse Stiles, e andò a preparare i pop corn, mentre lei stendeva le coperte sul divano. «Derek sa come essere un coglione sarcastico, ma è una brava persona, non mi piace essere costretto a fargli del male».

«Sei un tipo schietto e brusco e spesso reagisci troppo in fretta, ma non credo che nel proseguo di questa storia gli farai del male in maniera intenzionale» obiettò lei. «Proprio perché sai che è una brava persona».

Lui sospirò stanco prendendo una ciotola per i pop corn. «Troppo tardi, l’ho già fatto: oggi sono scattato e gli ho risposto male senza che se lo meritasse».

Malia scrollò le spalle. «Beh, c’è fare del male e _fare dl male_ » gesticolò vaga, «se davvero nella sua testa tu e lui state insieme, allora saprà capire che è stata solo una tua tipica reazione e non dicevi sul serio».

Portò i pop corn sul tavolino e le replicò a sguardo basso, mugugnando. «Ha detto che gli mancano anche i lati _pessimi_ del mio carattere».

Lei afflosciò le spalle, arrendendosi a non argomentare oltre. «Odio le situazioni troppo complicate» si sedette sul divano con un tonfo.

Stiles l’imitò. «A chi lo dici».

Malia si portò la ciotola in grembo e cominciò a ruminare manciate di pop corn. «Credo però che riuscirai a risolvere anche questa faccenda» gli disse, ostentando fiducia, «voglio dire: _Liam_ è riuscito a far tornare Scott in sé quando era un berserker, quindi penso proprio che _tu_ riuscirai a far tornare Derek…» boccheggiò un po’ e aggrottò la fronte: doveva essersi persa.

Stiles la fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Non innamorato di me?» la imbeccò, scettico e perplesso.

«Eh! Più o meno» spinse la ciotola di pop corn verso di lui.

Stiles accettò l’offerta e ne prese un pugno pieno. «Hai preso lezioni di ottimismo goffo da Kira, per caso?» le chiese sospettoso.

Gli rispose a bocca piena. «In che senso?»

«Del tipo "Continua a pensare positivo e abbraccia Hello Kitty"?»

Lei si accigliò confusa. «Non capisco. Preferisco Kuromi, comunque».

«Siamo in due a non capire: non so chi diavolo sia Kuromi» sospirò, prendendo altri pop corn. «Vabbé, dai, facciamo passare questa nottata: guardiamoci questo film» avviò il video.

Malia si accoccolò al suo fianco e strusciò più volte la guancia contro la sua spalla in un gesto consolatorio.

Stiles sorrise con affetto. «Grazie per avermi ascoltato».

Lei deglutì dei pop corn, prima di rispondergli inespressiva. «Amo i pop corn più di te, però».

«Non avevo dubbi in proposito».

 

 

 

Stiles era riuscito a dormire poco e niente; Malia alla fine si era addormentata facendosi piccola contro uno dei braccioli del divano, e lui per non disturbarla aveva proseguito a guardare film su film con degli auricolari, ma non era riuscito a sfiancarsi abbastanza da appisolarsi a fondo.

Non si sentiva di buon umore, e i rumori provenienti dalla cucina, che sembravano promettere qualcosa di dolce da mangiare a colazione, nonostante tutto non lo stavano spingendo ad abbandonare la dormiveglia per alzarsi.

Sentì Malia chiamarlo un paio di volte con tono esasperato; le rispose con un borbottio scornato e indistinto.

Udì i passi di leivicino al divano, e poi il rumore di una scatola piena di piccoli oggetti che veniva ripetutamente scossa; aprì un occhio solo e vide Malia incombere su di lui con in mano una confezione di cereali, che continuava a scuotere: lo stava chiamando come se lui fosse un gatto e quella una scatola di croccantini, _che bastarda_. Anche se lui spesso attirava la sua attenzione come se lei fosse un cane, ma vabbé.

«Stronza» mugugnò, e lei lasciò cadere la scatola proprio sopra il suo inguine. « _Ouch_ » si lamentò.

«Il latte si sta raffreddando» gli rispose, con voce soddisfatta.

«Va bene, va bene» brontolò, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

Mangiarono una colazione ricca di zuccheri, in silenzio, perché nessuno dei due era un amante del primo mattino, parlandosi a gesti e a occhiate spente mentre si passavano il telecomando per guardare la TV.

A un tratto, Malia irrigidì le spalle assumendo un’espressione più lucida, e annusò più volte l’aria.

Stiles accennò un ghigno malizioso. «Lo sai, somigli a Rob quando fai così: avete la stessa abitudine di…» Lei non gli rivolse neanche un’occhiataccia, per zittirlo si limitò a rifilargli un calcio sotto il tavolo, inespressiva.

«Ahio!» protestò massaggiandosi la parte lesa.

«È Braeden» lo informò inespressiva, alzandosi e andando ad aprire la porta prima che si sentisse bussare.

Braeden restò sorpresa solo per un attimo quando vide Malia aprirle quando era ancora qualche passo lontana dalla porta. «Salve» li salutò trasudando stanchezza.

Stiles la ricambiò con un cenno della testa. «Hai già fatto colazione?» indicò con la testa il bricco di latte ancora sul tavolo.

«Sì, grazie: ieri sera Scott ci ha portato un po’ di spesa per oggi» e sospirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Posso chiedervi di stare un po’ con Derek mentre vado a comprare della roba?» domandò loro. «Non mi sembra molto prono all’idea di andare in giro con me, ma non mi va di lasciarlo da solo per molto tempo…»

«Certo» le rispose Stiles. «Per caso vuoi anche una mano per le compere? Devi trasportare della roba pesante?» domandò a sua volta.

«Per quello ho già chiamato Scott, grazie» e sospirò di nuovo, «devo… devo…»

Sembrava priva di energia, o pronta a sgretolarsi da un momento all’altro come se fosse fatta di sabbia.

Stiles la fissò aggrottando la fronte. «Stai bene?»

Lei sbottò una risata sarcastica. «Credo di aver dormito meno di sei ore in cinque giorni, e non ricordo più quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ho fatto un pasto completo: potrei _uccidere_ per un antidolorifico, e sarebbe la cosa meno ridicola che sarei disposta a fare pur di sistemare questa faccenda».

Stiles vide Malia diventare pensosa e poi correre verso il bagno; la sentì aprire delle ante. Si rivolse a Braeden. «Devo dedurre che Derek ha passato una nottataccia?»

Malia tornò da loro e porse a Braeden delle compresse in blister; Stiles riempì subito un bicchiere d’acqua e Braeden accettò le loro offerte esalando grata.

«Derek ricorda il loft in modo diverso» rispose a Stiles, dopo aver mandato giù un grosso sorso insieme all’antidolorifico. «Senza contare il fatto che non c’è alcuna traccia di te lì e…» gesticolò un po’ impacciata, «ho provato a farlo dormire sul divano, per evitare che stando sul letto sentisse l’odore di… di _noi_ , me e lui insieme: pensavo che ormai il nostro odore fosse abbastanza vecchio da non essere percepibile anche a distanza di tempo per un licantropo, ma non è stato così» concluse massaggiandosi le tempie.

Stiles storse il naso sentendosi male e in imbarazzo per lei. «Ti ha fatto parecchie domande, eh?»

«Ho dovuto raccontargli e spiegargli molte cose, e per certi versi posso capire se adesso nutre dei sospetti su di me, visto che in pratica l’ho spinto a stare con me al loft stanotte e dico di essere una sua ex…» Si passò più volte le mani sul volto; Stiles notò che si era perfino raccolta i capelli all’insù, cosa che non le aveva mai visto fare neanche durante la preparazione a un attacco o una sparatoria; le posò una mano sul braccio.

«Tornerà a ricordarsi del vero rapporto che c’è tra voi» la rassicurò; non doveva essere bello vedere una persona cara dimenticare due anni di vita trascorsi insieme passandone tante.

«È solo che…» e la voce le si incrinò di colpo, la sua intera postura rigida sembrò sgretolarsi. «Pensavamo di essere _al sicuro_ , ormai, capisci?» disse a fatica, con gli occhi lucidi. «Quando ci siamo conosciuti eravamo già stati tutti e due all’inferno e avevamo perso _tanto_ , ma anche se in questi anni per lavoro abbiamo rischiato molto, credevamo di esserci lasciati il peggio alle spalle, che certi orrori non potessero succederci più, e…» inspirò a fondo a lungo, come per riprendersi e ridarsi del contegno. «Non ho una casa e lui è la mia famiglia, quindi in un modo o nell’altro gli ridarò gli anni che gli sono stati tolti. Adesso devo solo» gesticolò secca e priva di espressioni, «comprargli un letto nuovo e disfarmi di quello vecchio. Magari lo toglierò di mezzo bruciandolo».

Malia assentì, altrettanto inespressiva. «Penso che un falò potrebbe essere una buona idea per distrarci tutti quanti».

Stiles la fissò allibito come per chiederle se stesse dicendo sul serio.

Braeden non sembrò averla sentita, anche perché stava fissando il proprio cellulare – aveva appena ricevuto un messaggio. Si riempì di nuovo il bicchiere d’acqua e lo svuotò tutto di un fiato, avviandosi poi alla porta. «Scott dice che è qui sotto, mi sta aspettando» li avvertì. «Mi raccomando, non lasciate Derek da solo. E…» esitò un attimo, « _grazie_ » sospirò.

Stiles annuì, Malia la raggiunse per chiudere la porta dietro di lei.

Stiles si contorse le mani intrecciando le dita, e di sottecchi vide Malia abbassare lo sguardo per puntare i propri occhi nei suoi.

«Vuoi che vada io da Derek?» gli chiese. «Ricorda ancora che sono sua cugina, non sono una persona su cui ha dubbi pesanti».

Lui scosse la testa. «È meglio che io continui ad affrontare la situazione di petto» si massaggiò distrattamente il collo, «del resto solo l’unico che può aiutare Derek nella maniera più diretta possibile».

Malia assentì osservandolo andare a cercare il cambio che la sera precedente aveva portato con sé. «Non farti male» lo ammonì neutrale.

Stiles sbuffò un sorrisetto sarcastico. «Mi riesce di rado». Prese la sua copia delle chiavi dell’appartamento di Malia e si avviò al piano di sopra, al loft.

Trovò la porta non chiusa a chiave come al solito, la spinse ad aprirsi con lentezza, per non mettere Derek troppo sull’attenti. Trovò la stanza vuota, si accigliò.

«Sono qui» sentì Derek chiamarlo, a voce alta ma senza intonazione.

Stiles restò sorpreso per attimo, poi seguì l’indicazione, andando fino al terrazzo.

Trovò Derek seduto a terra, all’angolo e con la schiena rivolta al muro; non aveva un aspetto del tutto sano, ma in passato aveva avuto un’aria peggiore. Ciò che era strano era vederlo lì fuori.

Stiles lo fissò interrogativo inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Avverto parecchie cose… _fuori posto_ , lì dentro» biascicò Derek in risposta, «preferisco stare all’aperto, dove non ci sono odori predominanti».

Stiles replicò con un mormorio di assenso. «Capisco». Notò che Derek si stava sforzando in maniera evidente di non guardarlo – aveva la mascella serrata, che ogni tanto cedeva con un piccolo spasmo, e teneva la fronte corrugata mantenendo gli occhi appena puntati di lato – e Stiles si chiese se per Derek fosse più _umiliante_ o _spaventoso_ essere cosciente di quanto il proprio modo di guardarlo avrebbe rivelato i sentimenti che provava per lui adesso.

Decise di spezzare l’atmosfera accasciandosi in modo scomposto a terra, poco lontano da Derek. «E quindi» esordì un po’ stridulo, «non è stata una bella nottata per nessuno».

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata sarcastica, ma per fortuna familiare. «Tu di solito dormi bene in un posto che di colpo non somiglia più a casa tua?»

Scrollò le spalle. «Mi basta avere il mio cuscino: è l’unica cosa grazie alla quale riesco a dormire ovunque».

L’espressione decisa e ironica di Derek crollò subito, sembrò perdersi, e Stiles lo vide deglutire con forza.

«Uhm, suppongo che anche questo sia un dettaglio che non rientra nel quadro che hai di me ora» mormorò Stiles.

«No, non rientra» gli ribatté rigido.

Stiles sospirò stanco, distese le gambe davanti a sé e accavallò le caviglie incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Senti, l’unico modo che ho per aiutarti è _parlarti_ , raccontarti di me e…» strinse di più le braccia al petto, quasi mettendosi sulla difensiva, «so che conoscere dei particolari su di me che non corrispondono allo Stiles che credi di conoscere sarà uno schifo perché ti farà male, ma… fidati: farà schifo a _entrambi_. Non mi piace ferirti, ma devo e voglio aiutarti».

Il fatto che in risposta anche Derek incrociò le braccia sul petto disse molto di quella situazione. Infine, però, Derek inspirò forte dal naso e assentì senza proferire parola.

«Oh, ok, allora» mormorò Stiles. «Facciamo che…» e boccheggiò non sapendo che dire. «Devo parlare di me a ruota libera?»

«Fai un po’ come ti pare» gli rispose Derek, atono ma sarcastico.

Stiles sbottò sul suo stesso tono. «Grazie della partecipazione». Portò una mano sulla testa, per scompigliarsi i capelli con un gesto nervoso, e quando riabbassò il braccio destro gli occhi gli caddero sui bracciali che aveva al polso. Gli venne in mente un’idea.

«Ehi» schioccò le dita verso Derek, «ti ricordi se ho mai avuto _questi_?» gli indicò i bracciali.

Derek li fissò aggrottando la fronte. «Non te li ho mai visti addosso».

«Eppure non me ne separo mai» gesticolò per invitarlo ad ascoltare i suoi battiti cardiaci, «me li ha dati il mio gatto».

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica quanto sarcastica.

«Cioè, non il mio gatto-gatto» specificò, «il mio gatto mannaro, quello con cui condivido l’appartamento vicino alla Stanford». Derek non sembrò meno confuso di prima.

«Voglio dire» continuò Stiles, «avere un gatto mannaro a casa è come avere un gatto, quindi certe volte mi sento un po’ come se… come se fossi il suo padrone?» concluse flebile e incerto.

Derek sbuffò una risata sarcastica.

«Ehi!» esclamò Stiles, mostrandosi oltremodo offeso. «Tu hai mai vissuto con un gatto mannaro?»

«No».

«Allora non criticarmi. E non fare quella faccia: si vede che stai mentalmente insultando me e Rob».

«Stiles, non so nemmeno chi sia Rob» gli fece notare con un mezzo ghigno.

«Rob è il mio gatto mannaro» precisò. «Ok, ti racconterò la storia del mio appartamento, cioè» si corresse, «la storia di come io e i miei coinquilini ci siamo ritrovati a condividere lo stesso tetto».

«Sai, io non volevo andare alla Stanford» iniziò a narrare, notando come Derek lo stesse fissando incuriosito ma anche malinconico, «ero stato l’unico del branco a essere accettato lì, e sapevo che Scott con Kira sarebbe stato supportivo e l’avrebbe invitata a proseguire gli studi alla Columbia, dove suo padre prima insegnava: per i Yukimura quel college è una sorta di posto importante, perché il padre di Kira ha pure studiato lì, è quello il luogo che l’ha portato a ossessionarsi sui campi di internamento per i giapponesi in California, e a seguito incontrare sua moglie» scrollò le spalle, «quindi in un certo senso Kira ci teneva ad andare lì, però sapevamo tutti che Scott non sarebbe mai stato ammesso alla Columbia – non ha mai avuto una media da Ivy League».

Derek gli rivolse un sorrisetto comprensivo. «Quindi che volevi fare, in principio?»

«Volevo seguire Scott alla UCLA, ma sia lui che mio padre erano un continuo "Stanford di qua, Stanford di là, te lo meriti, Stanford a destra, hai ottenuto la borsa di studio, Stanford a sinistra"». Vide Derek scuotere la testa continuando a sorridere.

«Così» proseguì Stiles, «Scott ha pensato bene di sottoporre la questione a Deaton, per avere un consiglio su come staccarmi da lui» ironizzò. «Deaton mi ha proposto di andare a vivere vicino al campus in un appartamento condiviso con altre persone che come me sono a conoscenza del mondo sovrannaturale, in un modo o nell’altro, perché così avrei potuto vivere con altri senza nascondere il mio lato "da branco", o il fatto che ne ho uno».

«Mi sembra una buona idea» commentò Derek.

Stiles assentì. « _Lo è stata_ , però all’inizio sono stato un sacco ritroso: Scott è mio amico da sempre, il resto del branco l’ho conosciuto tramite lui, mi _seccava_ dovere condividere la mia vita con altre persone sconosciute» ammise, un pizzico recalcitrante. «Avevo già progettato che l’anno successivo Liam e Mason ci avrebbero raggiunti alla UCLA, e Malia avrebbe potuto fare un salto da noi nei fine settimana, ma…» sospirò, «alla fine Deaton e Satomi sono riusciti a contattare degli emissari che stavano cercando dei coinquilini per i giovani dei propri branchi per lo stesso motivo per cui loro lo stavano facendo per me».

«E sei finito con un gatto mannaro» aggiunse Derek, _divertito_.

«E con un’ _umana_ , Debbie» assentì Stiles. «Nell’appartamento siamo in tre. Comunque» proseguì a raccontare gesticolando, «partiamo da Rob».

«Anche se c’eravamo scontrati con Kate» continuò Stiles, «ne sapevo davvero poco di felini mannari, tipo il perché del colore delle loro iridi» si indicò gli occhi.

Derek annuì. «Il verde corrisponde al blu dei lupi mannari».

«Esatto! Mentre le loro iridi normali sono di un giallo più sporco rispetto a quello dei lupi, e al contrario dei canidi non hanno un alpha» agitò le mani in aria, tuttora entusiasta di quelle piccole scoperte. «Anche se la cosa che mi ha più sconvolto è come passano la luna piena i gatti mannari».

Vide Derek ridere, e intuì che lui lo sapeva già.

«Amico» protestò Stiles, «mettiti nei miei panni: so che tu puoi diventare un lupo, ma come la mettiamo con un tizio che obbligatoriamente per natura passa la luna piena _da gatto_?!» sbottò. «Rob diventa questo… questo gatto di grossa taglia» accennò con le mani le dimensioni, «super maestoso, sembra una pantera nera in miniatura, e poi… e poi _basta_! Niente aggressività o istinti omicida come i lupi, ha solo una sfrenata voglia di cacciare e spargere il suo odore per tutto il suo territorio, proprio come un vero fottuto gatto domestico! Voglio dire» sottolineò incredulo, «a confronto ai lupi mannari non lo trovi _patetico e noioso_?»

Derek stava ridendo apertamente. «I gatti mannari non hanno dell’aggressività innata, perché non sono animali _selvatici_ » gli ricordò. «Soprattutto se vivono con una famiglia, o formano una famiglia, durante la luna piena finiscono col comportarsi né più né meno come gatti domestici. Motivo per cui non sentono il bisogno di vivere in branco».

«Lo so, è solo che… non ero abituato a delle lune piene così _tranquille_ » brontolò. «Cioè, non che siano state delle notti normali, le prime volte, eh?» precisò. «Però rispetto a quello che abbiamo passato durante le prime lune piene di Scott, Malia e Liam è stato tipo… una sorta di delusione».

Derek sospirò. «Noto che, comunque vadano le cose, le parti di te che non capirò mai sono sempre le stesse».

A quell’osservazione, Stiles abbozzò un sorriso ma abbassò la testa mordendosi un labbro, ricordarsi di colpo _perché_ stesse raccontando di Rob a Derek.

Derek però dovette intuire il suo cambio d’umore, perché dopo qualche secondo lo spronò piano a tornare a parlare. «E i bracciali?» gli chiese. «Cosa c’entrano?»

Stiles sbuffò un sorrisetto affettuoso sfiorando con le dita i bracciali: era stato Rob stesso a farli, erano di fili di cuoio colorato intrecciati, a cui erano infilate piccole perline d’acciaio.

«Rob, prima della sua prima luna piena con me e Debbie, ha fatto _questi_ per noi: sono impregnati del suo odore, e scuotendo e roteando forte il polso le perline si scontrano facendo rumore, almeno abbastanza da attirare la sua attenzione quando è in forma di gatto».

Derek aggrottò la fronte, perplesso e sorpreso. «Li usate come _richiamo_?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Una specie, ce li hanno anche i suoi genitori. Durante la luna piena in Rob prevale la parte animale: in un certo senso ha dovuto imparare a conoscerci come "padroni" del suo "gatto domestico interiore"» rise ironico. «La prima volta che si è trasformato si è arrampicato sopra la sua libreria e non voleva più venire giù: io e Debbie abbiamo passato più di dieci minuti a chiamarlo facendo versi e scuotendo i bracciali, per convincerlo a saltare da noi, e sarebbe stato divertente se non fosse stata la prima nostra esperienza con un gatto mannaro… eravamo un po’ nel panico» ridacchiò nervoso.

«Alla fine ce l’avete fatta, però».

Stiles sorrise con tenerezza al ricordo. «Sì. Rob da gatto è adorabile in modo ridicolo: è molto curioso dell’ambiente circostante, si infila ovunque tornando da noi sporco di ragnatele, e passa la luna piena a rincorrere palline fatte di carta accartocciata».

«Palline che gli lanci tu» osservò Derek, sicuro.

Stiles ghignò. «Ovvio! Devo pur trovare il modo di divertirmi _filmandolo_ » si _vantò_. «Anche se il massimo è quando la mattina si risveglia nudo sopra l’ultimo piano della libreria: sono momenti _epici_ ».

«Com’è che non ti ha ancora ucciso?»

Stiles si finse indignato. «Rob è un bravo gattino, non ucciderebbe mai la mano che lo nutre!»

«E lui lo sa che lo chiami "gattino"?»

«Non sono io quello che a ogni saluto più intimo fa la le fusa e struscia la guancia sulla spalla dell’altro».

Derek scosse la testa ostentando pazienza a trattenendo male un sorriso.

«Comunque» aggiunse Stiles, tornando a toccarsi i bracciali, a sguardo basso, «non mi separo mai da _questi_ , finché Rob farà parte della mia vita li indosserò sempre: c’è sempre un rapporto un po’ speciale fra un gatto mannaro e le persone con cui condivide una casa, quindi» sospirò scrollando le spalle, «è come dire che in realtà questi bracciali sono un grosso pezzo della mia vita attuale».

Derek diventò ancora più malinconico di prima. «Vita attuale _vera_ ».

Stiles mantenne lo sguardo basso, si morse il labbro. «Mi dispiace».

Lui inclinò di più la testa all’indietro, puntando gli occhi verso l’alto e socchiudendoli. «Credo che sia meglio smettere di dire "mi dispiace", non pensi?» osservò neutrale.

Annuì mesto. «A volte faccio un gioco con me stesso» biascicò Stiles atono, prima che il silenzio s’imponesse su di loro con tristezza e pesantezza, «mi domando "Quanto schifo ancora potrà mai fare la mia vita?"» Rivolse di sottecchi lo sguardo a Derek, lo vide abbozzare un lieve sorriso. «E non so perché, ma è un gioco a cui tendo sempre a perdere».

«È un gioco a cui penso potrei perdere sempre anch’io» gli ribatté Derek, ironico e ancora a occhi socchiusi.

«E quindi» mugugnò Stiles insicuro, e si schiarì la voce, «per come ricordi tu, com’è che io ero alla Stanford, invece?»

Derek riabbassò gli occhi, fissandolo incerto ma pungente, come a chiedergli se volesse davvero una risposta.

Stiles mise una mano avanti. «Ehi, lo so che so essere stronzo, ma non pensare mai che ti giudicherò male o ti metterò in imbarazzo di proposito se parlerai di me e te insieme».

Derek mantenne lo sguardo nel suo per quale attimo, indeciso, poi rispose esalando. «Non hai avuto problemi a lasciare Beacon Hills, perché una parte importante del branco è venuta con te».

Lui assentì pensoso. «Uhm, Scott?»

«No» deglutì a stento, « _io_ ».

Passò un lunghissimo attimo di silenzio in cui Stiles inspirò più aria possibile dal naso, prima di riaprire bocca. «Vivevamo insieme vicino al campus» intuì.

«Già» ed esitò prima di aggiungere qualcos’altro. «Non siamo mai stati propensi ad allontanarci l’uno dall’altro».

Stiles tirò sul col naso. «Non è la prima volta che lo dici».

«È che…» trasse un respiro tremante prima di continuare, «in passato, ogni volta che è successo qualcosa ci siamo ritrovati da soli o isolati, e questo… ci ha fatto prendere delle scelte troppo dure o opinabili, quindi…» non proseguì.

Stiles assentì a capo chino per lasciargli intendere che aveva capito cosa voleva dire. «Presumo che sia anche per tale motivo che questi giorni per te siano stati così difficili».

Derek scosse appena la testa. «Stanotte è andata meglio: finalmente ho più chiaro cosa mi sta succedendo, e tu eri un piano più sotto».

Stiles si accigliò. «Sai sentirmi anche a grande distanza? E da quando?»

«Penso di…» aggrottò la fronte, pensieroso. «Non ricordavo più bene il tuo odore, né sapevo distinguere più la tua frequenza cardiaca, però qualcosa da prima la ricordavo, e ieri l’ho memorizzata. Più che sentirti a distanza, riesco a _distinguerti_ a distanza: so isolare il tuo odore e i tuoi battiti da tutto il resto» gli spiegò senza guardarlo in faccia.

Stiles stava per replicargli che era una cosa po’ inquietante, ma si morse la lingua: quella, anche se in maniera molto più contenuta, era pure un’abitudine dei mannari del suo branco, solo che con loro aveva un rapporto che con Derek non aveva mai avuto.

Derek però interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri, intuendo le sue riflessioni. «È un atteggiamento un po’ invasivo, lo so. Devo solo imparare a… _trattenermi_ ».

Stiles sospirò e si stropicciò gli occhi, esausto dalla sottile tensione che finora aveva caratterizzato quell’intera conversazione. «Per me è nuovo parlarti _così_ , cioè» specificò, «non ci siamo mai parlati al di fuori delle situazioni di emergenza, non abbiamo mai chiacchierato del più e del meno e di ciò che ci piace, e adesso siamo qui a farlo, e tu ti mostri disposto ad ascoltarmi e per niente irritato dalle mie repliche più sarcastiche, e io…» sbuffò un sorriso, incredulo e imbarazzato, «non so cosa fare con te, perché questo» indicò lo spazio fra loro due, «non è da noi, eppure poco fa per qualche secondo, fra una battuta e l’altra, mi è sembrato _normale_ » terminò con amarezza.

«Non c’è mai stato nulla di normale nelle nostre conversazioni» continuò Stiles, «né negli argomenti trattati – in genere il tema è sempre stato il sovrannaturale e il pericolo mortale – né nel modo in cui ci ponevamo – sempre di fretta, sempre spaventati, sempre arrabbiati, sempre almeno in parte minacciosi – ma adesso è stato normale, e mi fa sentire particolarmente stronzo dirti "Smettila di invadere la mia privacy seguendo a distanza la mia frequenza cardiaca" o "Vedi che in realtà non sai neanche a cosa sono allergico"» concluse flebile, massaggiandosi la fronte con frustrazione.

«Possiamo pur provare a essere amici» propose Derek, fioco e con un velo di speranza che provocò a Stiles una fitta al cuore.

«Ne sei sicuro?» obiettò Stiles. «Perché non vorrei che questo ti portasse a illuderti, perché, Derek…» sospirò tremante, «non posso darti quello che vuoi, lo Stiles che hai in mente» si puntò un dito alla tempia, «non esiste, è solo frutto delle tue supposizioni».

Derek scrollò le spalle. «È solo conoscendo il te reale che riuscirò a spezzare la catena di ricordi falsi, no? Quindi tanto vale provare a instaurare un rapporto vero».

Stiles puntò gli occhi nei suoi e lo fissò a lungo, dubbioso. «Promettimi che mi avvertirai se finirò col farti del male senza rendermene conto».

«Ok» assentì deciso.

«Ok» ripeté Stiles, poco convinto, stropicciandosi di nuovo gli occhi. «Solo…» ed esitò, «ho un chiodo fisso, e non vorrei chiedertelo, però ci sto da schifo ogni volta che mi torna in mente, e cioè ogni tre secondi» blaterò gesticolando impacciato.

«Ovvero?» incalzò Derek.

«Tu…» agitò di nuovo tanto le mani, «prima di avere questi ricordi su di me, eri già bisessuale? Cioè, non è che ti sono state incasinate anche le preferenze sessuali? Perché questo potrebbe essere davvero…»

Derek lo interruppe sbuffando un sorriso. «Stiles, calmati» scandì bene e quieto. «Sì, lo ero».

Stiles trasse un lungo sospiro di sollievo. «Dio, non sai che peso mi hai…» Derek però lo bloccò di nuovo, accigliandosi di colpo.

«E tu?»

«Anche» assentì Stiles, a testa china. «Cioè, al college ho…» Alzò la testa, esitante. «Sei certo di volere sapere questa parte?» In teoria per Derek era come se stessero insieme: non doveva essere indolore sentirlo parlare della sua vera vita sentimentale e sessuale. E infatti lo vide deglutire a fatica aggrottando la fronte, come se stesse facendo un grosso sforzo.

«Credo che per me sia un bene saperlo» disse infine Derek.

Stiles si costrinse a non commentare la parola "bene" e proseguì. «Prima del college ho avuto una sola storia…»

«Malia» annuì Derek.

Stiles ne restò sorpreso, perché avrebbe preferito evitare di dirgli che era stato con sua cugina.

«Me l’ha detto ieri sera Braeden» aggiunse Derek, notando la sua espressione. «Quando mi ha raccontato di me e lei, le ho chiesto di dirmi allora tu con chi stavi».

«Ah» esalò, afflosciando un po’ le spalle. «Comunque ci siamo lasciati circa un annetto fa».

«Come mai?» gli domandò Derek, con una strana curiosità _pungente_.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Ci siamo ritrovati sulla soglia dell’età adulta con prospettive diverse su cosa fare di noi adesso: nessuno dei due ci vedeva più insieme» riassunse malinconico. «Avevamo dei progetti, ognuno di noi sapeva cosa fare della propria vita, e…» sospirò, «a ripensarci ora credo che, una volta svanita la frenesia che ci aveva portato ad avere una storia, non è rimasto più niente, se non l’essere amici. Sai» gesticolò nervoso, era la prima volta che ne parlava ad alta voce, «all’inizio abbiamo sentito entrambi incombere su di noi l’ansia di avere subito tutto quello che potevamo avere, di cogliere l’occasione di portare finalmente avanti una relazione di questo tipo, perché vivevamo in tempi spaventosi, stavavamo crescendo in fretta e volevamo provare quest’esperienza. Poi sono arrivati i piani per l’età adulta».

«Se non ne sei pentito, non è stato qualcosa di brutto» osservò Derek, neutrale.

«Nah» scosse la testa, «è rimasta una delle mie più care amiche, tengo molto a lei». Sorrise furbo. «Malia crede che quando si tratta di confidenze intime o situazioni più delicate io mi rivolga a Lydia o Kira, ma in realtà non è così» confessò. «Sono abitudinario e un po’ codardo: vado da Scott perché mi conosce da sempre e quindi sa interpretarmi al volo e non devo perdere tempo a spiegargli tutto, e perché magari non voglio ammettere subito certe cose; mentre vado da Malia perché non ha mai smesso di usare i suoi sensi da mannara per capire le persone» aggiunse continuando a sorridere. «Mi fa comodo che lei mi capisca alla prima annusata, ed è diretta quando divento vago».

Derek annuì con aria un po’ assente. «Forse vale lo stesso per me e Braeden, sa essere diretta quando divento vago» inspirò a fondo, «o almeno così penso: non ricordo quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ho avuto una persona amica fisicamente sempre accanto, o meglio, _solo amica_ » precisò. «Ma comunque sembra un tipo da correggermi senza usare mezzi termini».

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso. «Sì, credo proprio che fra voi due funzioni così. Comunque» esalò, «riprendendo il discorso di prima, la mia unica storia è stata con Malia, dopo non c’è stato nulla di serio, anche se ci sono state un paio di notti con dei _ragazzi_ » specificò, scandendo bene la parola. «Non sarà stato nulla di duraturo, però diciamo che mi ha aiutato a _capirmi_ ».

Derek sbuffò un mezza risata sarcastica. «Alcuni dicono che il college è fatto anche per questo».

Stiles ribatté con un ghigno simile. «Scommetto che sono gli stessi che durante i festini alcolici delle confraternite si filmano mentre fanno mini orge».

«Probabile» assentì lui sullo stesso tono.

«Per me niente orge» gesticolò Stiles, «considerando come nella vita di tutti i giorni sono abbastanza scoordinato e goffo, potrei finire col castrare accidentalmente qualcuno».

Derek annuì di nuovo. «Anche questo è probabile».

Scosse la testa fingendosi offeso. «Che stronzo: dovresti contraddirmi!»

«Così poi tu potresti citarmi _Love the way you lie_ di Eminem e Rihanna?» fu la replica sarcastica e immediata.

Stiles restò a bocca aperta, irrigidito e colto di sorpresa, e Derek in risposta lo fissò perdendo un po’ di colore, afflosciandosi e mostrandosi mortificato.

«Io…» boccheggiò Derek. «Scusa» deglutì a fatica, «ho dimenticato che non hai _sul serio_ l’abitudine di citare spesso delle canzoni».

Lui si schiarì la voce. «Beh, ogni tanto lo faccio» ammise, «non sempre, ma ogni tanto mi capita».

«Non però così di frequente da essere un’abitudine» osservò Derek, amaro e sarcastico.

Stiles provò a sdrammatizzare con ironia affettata. «Sai, adoro questa parte di noi, questi attimi da botta e risposta in cui ci insultiamo non molto sottilmente».

Derek lo fissò scettico tornando a incrociare le braccia sul petto. «Sei sempre stato bravo nel destreggiarti nell’arte di mandare a farsi fottere qualcuno senza dirglielo esplicitamente».

Stiles annuì solenne. «È una cosa di cui vado particolarmente fiero».

Derek scosse la testa, poi si soffermò a fissare un punto indefinito in alto, sembrò riflettere su qualcosa. «Tra tutto quello che è diametralmente opposto a ciò che _credo_ , uno dei dettagli più strani è sapere che in questa vita, _quella reale_ , girovago e non ho una casa fissa».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Per come la stai mettendo, sembra che tu voglia dire che fai una brutta vita, e non è così» obiettò. «Tu e Braeden aiutate moltissima gente, e in cambio chiedete pressoché nulla».

«Non è questo quello che volevo sottolineare» sospirò, riabbassando lo sguardo, ma evitando di fissarlo i faccia. «È solo che questo vuol dire che non ho _costruito_ nulla, non ho un vero posto dove tornare e poi…» sbuffò amaro, «adesso non so cosa fare di me, _di nuovo_ » calcò bene le ultime parole.

Stiles lo guardò incerto.

«Ti hanno detto che ho cercato gli artigli di mia madre per potere fare un rito particolare?» gli domandò Derek.

Lui corse indietro con la memoria al perché mai Derek era in possesso di quell’urna fatta con il legno del Nemeton, e delle spiegazioni che Scott gli aveva dato dopo che il pericolo della Nogitsune era passato. «Uhm, per poter "parlare" con lei?» rispose dubbioso.

Derek annuì e parlò con espressione sprezzante e acida. «Non ero più alpha, non avevo saputo proteggere il mio branco, non avevo nemmeno saputo costruire un ambiente abbastanza sicuro da spingere Cora a vivere con me, e per la seconda volta mi ero fidato della donna sbagliata» elencò. «Avevo bisogno di ricevere dei consigli, di sapere cosa farne di me, e come dicevo prima non ricordo quando è stata l’ultima volta che ho avuto accanto una figura amica in maniera costante» ammise sospirando. «Quindi ho voluto parlare con mia madre. Eccetto che ora la mia vita è _di nuovo_ sottosopra».

«Ci sono due cose che posso dirti» gli replicò Stiles, inespressivo, «la prima è che fa schifo essere te». Derek annuì come a ringraziarlo con sarcasmo. «La seconda è che non devi ritrarti come un inconcludente soltanto perché per adesso hai due vite per le mani e fatichi a capire quale delle due si reale: bene o male, in entrambe le eccezioni, hai sempre aiutato delle persone, quindi non hai costruito una casa, ma hai pur sempre costruito _qualcosa_ ».

«Si tratta comunque di ricominciare» osservò Derek, sospirando. «Avrei voluto evitarmelo».

Stiles assentì teatrale. «Lo so, fa davvero schifo essere te».

Lui provò a trattenersi, ma alla fine sbuffò una risata amara coprendosi il volto con una mano.

«Allora…» esalò Stiles, cercando di cambiare discorso. «Non penso che tu questo pomeriggio abbia qualcosa da fare…» insinuò.

«Non saprei» gli replicò inespressivo, «fissare il soffitto è un’occupazione a tempo pieno, molto produttiva e soddisfacente».

Stiles annuì. «Concordo, quindi ti andrebbe di uscire con me? Magari andare in dei posti dove potresti confrontare i miei gusti veri con quelli che tu pensi io abbia?» propose. «Tipo la libreria» buttò lì, scrollando le spalle.

Lui si mostrò pensoso. «Potrebbe essere una buona idea». Poi si raddrizzò all’improvviso mettendosi all’erta. «Scott e Braeden sono già tornati» annunciò, andando verso la porta.

Stiles sospirò sollevato: salvato dal gong, almeno quella prima pesantissima conversazione era finita. Gli era pure venuto mal di testa.

E sapeva che comunque il peggio doveva ancora arrivare.

 

 

 

Stiles parcheggiò non molto lontano dalla libreria della città, poi scese dalla jeep e si appoggiò al cofano, scambiando dei messaggi al cellulare con Debbie – era l’unica persona a cui Stiles avesse mai aggiunto un’emoticon accanto al nome, nello specifico la faccina di un criceto, gli era sembrata appropriata.

 **Stiles:** si vede cha ha continuamente voglia di toccarmi, e non so cosa fare  
voglio dire  
il suo intero corpo ha questa sorta di piccoli spasmi in mia direzione  
e io so cosa significano, e non è bello

 **Debbie:** non devi però piegarti e lasciarti toccare  
non è rispettoso per te  
visto che non sei abituato a essere toccato da lui

Debbie era il classico tipo che camminava fra la folla a spalle strette e testa china, e si allontanava in maniera inconscia di un passo ogni volta che qualcuno che non conosceva bene provava a parlarle faccia a faccia. La sua timidezza la portava a essere molto protettiva del suo spazio personale, e faticava perfino a lasciarsi _abbracciare_. Stiles aveva pensato che, data la situazione, lei potesse dargli qualche consiglio valido.

 **Stiles:** lo so, e poi sarebbe come illuderlo  
ma magari cercare un punto di incontro?

 **Debbie:** non assecondarlo, ma allo stesso tempo mostrati aperto

 **Stiles:** in che senso?

 **Debbie:** non stare davanti a lui con le braccia incrociate sul petto  
non tenere sempre le mani occupate con degli oggetti  
non mettere le mani in tasca  
se distogli lo sguardo da lui, evita però di abbassarlo

 **Stiles:** e se noto un suo tentativo abortito di toccarmi?

 **Debbie:** cambia discorso, distendi l’atmosfera, ma non assecondarlo  
deve comunque capire che ci sono anche dei tuoi limiti da rispettare

 **Stiles:** faccio schifo a gestire queste cose  
combinerò un disastro e alla fine ci odieremo a vicenda per sempre  
e poi Scott ne sarà molto triste  
e Deaton mi giudicherà tanto  
insieme a Rob, perché è un gatto e i gatti giudicano

 **Debbie:** sei una brava persona  
e anche se non lo dimostri in maniera esplicita, hai molta considerazione dei sentimenti degli altri  
te la caverai alla grande :)

Debbie e i suoi costanti pensieri positivi: Stiles avrebbe voluto che lei fosse lì, magari con un vassoio dei suoi biscotti alla farina di riso e latte di cocco, a dargli piccole pacche sulla testa mentre lui elencava con disperazione i mille e uno modi in cui quella situazione sarebbe potuta finire _malissimo_.

Aveva dei seri problemi di dipendenza da _tutti_ i suoi amici.

 **Stiles:** mi piace aggrapparmi all’idea che se un giorno dovessi morire combinando un disastro spettacolare  
almeno ci saresti tu a ogni modo a piangere la mia scomparsa

 **Debbie:** sei il nostro giullare, non credo che esista al mondo qualcuno che non sappia perdonarti un disastro :)

Un giorno di questi avrebbe dovuto fare a Debbie un regalo _enorme_. Percepì a pochi passi da lui qualcuno rallentare la camminata, e inspirò a fondo alzando gli occhi dallo schermo del cellulare per rivolgerlo in sua direzione.

Derek era una persona dotata di una grande _presenza_ , in qualche modo si notava subito quando era nei pressi o entrava in un posto chiuso: era una cosa che Stiles gli aveva sempre segretamente invidiato, perché al contrario lui era il tipo che nessuno notava, quello che poteva agitare entrambe le mani, ma tanto in mezzo a una folla o una fila davanti da un banco nessuno l’avrebbe mai preso in considerazione. Ricordava ancora le volte in cui, anni prima, aveva cercato inutilmente più volte di iniziare una conversazione con Lydia – lei lo aveva ignorato sempre, passando oltre come se lui non esistesse.

Derek si avvicinò a lui con l’aria perplessa, la postura rigida e un velo di irritazione nello sguardo; lo salutò con un cenno del capo.

Gli rivolse un ghigno. «È sempre un piacere vederti, Derek» esordì ironico. «Qualcuno una volta ha detto "Le persone che sorridono sempre sono in realtà le più tristi", ma vorrei sapere cosa ne penserebbe di te. Forse che in realtà all’interno sei fatto di arcobaleni e raggi di sole».

Derek lo fissò inespressivo. «Vorrei dirti di cosa penso sia fatto _tu_ all’interno, ma siamo in pubblico e temo che potrebbero passare dei bambini».

Stiles continuò a sorridere e si scrollò fingendo di provare un brivido. «Ah, che meraviglia! È tornato il caro vecchio Derek minaccioso. Credo che potrei piangere».

Derek sospirò esasperato, gli strinse una mano sulla spalla e lo spinse forte in avanti, verso l’entrata della libreria.

Entrati, Stiles si avviò a passo sicuro verso la narrativa per ragazzi, e Derek lo seguì, aggrottando la fronte mentre lo osservava prendere un libro per volta in rapida successione per leggerne la sinossi.

«Ora che siamo qui, che dobbiamo fare?» domandò Derek.

Stiles, scartò un tomo e passò al successivo. «Parliamo del genere di letture che ci piacciono. Che libri compro, di solito?» chiese a Derek, proseguendo la propria ricerca.

Lui gli rispose senza nemmeno rifletterci sopra. «Ti piace lo urban fantasy, perché ti diverte vedere quanto si discosta dalla realtà, e prendere in giro certi autori».

Stiles scosse la testa e si voltò verso di lui, mettendogli davanti agli occhi e a ventaglio dei libri che sulle copertine sfoggiavano atmosfere Ottocentesche e grossi ingranaggi. «Quando leggo preferisco staccare da tutto, anche dal mondo sovrannaturale: ho chiuso la mia parentesi urban fantasy dopo che Scott è stato Morso, e mi sono dato allo steampunk, soprattutto quello dai toni gialli» spiegò, mentre Derek, perplesso, visionava i libri che gli stava passando. «E in più ho preso a collezionare libri di fiabe e favole» aggiunse, spostandosi verso un’altra sezione del negozio.

Derek rimise i tomi a posto. «Come mai proprio fiabe e favole?» domandò curioso.

«A essere sinceri è successo dopo la Nogitsune» precisò, limitandosi a fissare le costure dei libri davanti a sé e non lui, gesticolando come se stesse cercando un titolo in particolare. «Nelle favole e nelle fiabe non è raro incontrare la figura del trickster, e sto provando a raccoglierne il più possibile per saperne altro».

«È un’impresa facile?»

Stiles fece una smorfia e scosse la testa. «Diciamo che non è sempre a portata delle mie tasche: da queste parti sono molto più comuni e reperibili le storie con antagonisti trickster tratti dalla mitologia degli indiani d’America, ma mi è un po’ difficile trovare prezzi abbordabili per tutto quello che riguarda l’Est Europeo, tipo racconti della mitologia slava e russa. Le uniche due eccezioni sono delle storie di origine greca – tipo, le favole di Fedro si trovano in abbondanza – e della roba norrena – i libri a tema si saranno diffusi per via dei film su Thor e di Tom Hiddleston che interpreta Loki».

«Per uno studente del college le spese per dei libri che non sono argomenti di studio hanno un certo peso» osservò Derek.

«Eh. In genere vivo di scambi e prestiti della biblioteca, ormai è raro vedermi comprare dei libri per piacere personale» scrollò le spalle rimettendo a posto l’ennesimo pezzo che non avrebbe acquistato.

«Magari un giorno potrai permetterti di comprare tutti i libri che vuoi» gli disse Derek, con un mezzo sorriso speranzoso.

«Già, e magari un giorno troveremo un modo per fare rimanere Peter morto» esalò Stiles monocorde. «Piuttosto» si girò per guardalo in faccia, «tu che leggi?»

«Romanzi storici, e ogni tanto mi piace indulgere nelle ucronie».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «E nelle distopie?»

Derek lo fissò inespressivo. «Se stai cercando di chiedermi se mi sciroppo anche i drammoni romantici distopici che spacciano ultimamente, la risposta è _no_ ».

Lui mise le mani avanti. «Ok, messaggio ricevuto» sospirò incamminandosi verso l’uscita. «Andiamo a prendere un caffè?» propose.

Derek lo seguì guardandolo confuso. «Non capisco: non hai preso niente, perché siamo venuti qui in libreria, allora?»

«Perché mi piace avere fisicamente fra le mani dei libri che tanto non possiederò mai» rispose diretto. «E quindi… caffè?»

Derek si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Sì» esalò esasperato.

La caffetteria a pochi passi da lì era piccola ma aveva un’atmosfera confortevole, e a dispetto di molti altri locali simili più grandi e alla moda che avevano cercato di mettere radici a Beacon Hills, era l’unica a essere ancora aperta dopo quasi più di quindici anni di attività.

Giunti al banco, Derek ordinò per prima, mentre Stiles era impegnato a contare gli spiccioli che aveva con sé. Derek stava per proseguire l’ordinazione parlando sicuro e spedito, gesticolando verso Stiles, ma si bloccò di colpo, irrigidendosi e deglutendo a fatica.

Stiles _intuì_ , posò una mano sulla spalla di Derek e si sporse in avanti verso la banconista, rivolgendole un sorriso sfacciatamente civettuolo per distogliere l’attenzione da Derek. «Per me, invece, un latte macchiato al caramello, zuccherato, grazie!» intervenne spedito.

La banconista lo osservò perplessa, ma iniziò subito la preparazione. Derek sembrò aver perso la briciola di buon umore che aveva prima.

Il locale era pressoché vuoto, e una volta presi i bicchieri pronti non faticarono ad appropriarsi di un tavolo all’angolo, isolato dal resto; si sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altro.

«Ehi» mormorò Stiles, «guarda che non devi fartela pesare se ogni tanto ti scordi che non è una tua abitudine reale ordinare anche per me».

Derek sorrise amaro. «Non è _solo_ questo: non so cosa prendi di solito in una caffetteria. O meglio, quello che so io non corrisponde al vero».

Stiles bevve un lungo sorso di latte, emettendo un mormorio pensoso. «Almeno, mi piace il caramello?»

Lui sospirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Il mio cervello in questo momento mi dice che ti piace qualsiasi cosa si attacchi ai denti in maniera orrenda e faccia insorgere la voglia di evocare uno spazzolino da denti, come il caramello».

Ciondolò la testa di lato. «Beh, più o meno. Comunque, ho un grosso debole per il burro di arachidi» lo informò.

«Lo terrò presente» annuì con un pizzico di sarcasmo.

«Ehi, dico davvero: è ok se dimentichi di non avere un’abitudine» rimarcò.

«No, non lo è» scosse la testa, «mi dà la proporzione di quanto sia assurda questa situazione: se stessimo davvero insieme, conoscerei a menadito banalità simili».

Stiles controllò se le sue mani non stessero stringendo il bicchiere – stava provando a seguire i consigli di Debbie – e cercò di distendere le spalle e posare i palmi sul tavolo. «Guarda il lato positivo: si tratta di un latte macchiato, ci sono invece persone che non ricordano mai il giorno dell’anniversario del proprio matrimonio, ed è gente sposata _sul serio_ ».

Derek si stava _sforzando_ di non ridere. «Dissacrante è il tuo secondo nome».

«No, è il terzo, il secondo è magnifico» lo corresse convinto.

«Non so se ho ancora voglia di bere questo caffè con te» biascicò, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, ma i suoi occhi dicevano un’altra storia.

«Zitto e bevi il tuo noiosissimo caffè nero amaro, mentre io ti illustro altre parti della mia magnificenza che ancora non conosci» disse, ostentando altezzosità, «perché io posso mostrarti cose più incredibili di quelle che canta Taylor Swift in _Blank space_ , ah!» E s’illuminò puntando un dito verso Derek. «Vedi? Ho pure appena citato una canzone in proposito!»

Lui lo fissò inespressivo. «E vorrei che non lo avessi mai fatto».

Stiles roteò gli occhi.

«E sentiamo» aggiunse Derek, sarcastico, «quali sono queste _cose incredibili_ che puoi mostrarmi?»

Lui ci rifletté sopra qualche attimo, poi gli rivolse un sorriso da Grinch e prese il proprio cellulare. «Un orizzonte _verticale_ » annunciò pomposo, cercando una foto che aveva nella galleria.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico.

Stiles schioccò la lingua e rivolse lo schermo verso di lui, mostrandogli l’immagine di un orizzonte ma mettendo il cellulare in _orizzontale_. «Orizzonte _verticale_ » indicò la foto, trionfante. «Commenti in proposito?»

Derek non era per nulla colpito. «Perché sono ancora seduto qui?»

«Perché ti piace davvero tanto quel caffè e vorresti finirlo?»

«Probabile» mugugnò, riprendendo a sorseggiare dal proprio bicchiere.

«Tornando a parlare delle parti di me che non conosci» riprese Stiles, rassicurato da come Derek ora fosse più rilassato, «per esempio, credo proprio che tu non sappia che quest’anno ho imparato la lingua dei segni».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Per piacere personale o esigenza?»

«Uhm, entrambe le cose?» scrollò le spalle. «Paul, uno dei migliori amici di Debbie, è sordo, e frequentando Debbie mi ritrovo spesso anche con lui, e quindi è stato quasi un passo naturale».

Derek si acciglio. «E quale sarebbe il legame con il soprannaturale che ha Debbie?» chiese curioso.

«Georgia, che è la migliore amica sua e di Paul» spiegò. «Loro tre hanno una storia molto particolare… Guarda» riprese il cellulare e gli mostrò una foto in primo piano che aveva scattato al gruppetto, ritraendo Rob e Georgia di profilo per non avere problemi con il flash per colpa dei loro occhi.

Passò a dirgli _chi_ fosse _chi_ , mentre Derek osservava lo schermo. «Quello con i capelli neri è Rob, la rossa con i capelli raccolti a coda alta è Georgia – è un licantropo – il tizio biondo in basso con le lentiggini è Paul, e la brunetta con la faccina piccola e il taglio di capelli molto corto e scalato è Debbie».

Derek gli riconsegnò il cellulare. «Due umani, di cui uno sordo, più un licantropo: è un terzetto anomalo» osservò perplesso ma incuriosito.

«Si sono conosciuti il primo anno di scuola media» gli raccontò Stiles. «Georgia prima di allora aveva studiato a casa, perché il suo branco ama vivere per conto proprio – non hanno faide in corso, né sono particolarmente diffidenti, però preferiscono la vita solitaria accanto a una foresta – e quindi era _molto_ entusiasta all’idea di conoscere nuova gente, era curiosa. Paul, d’altro canto» sospirò, «era al suo primo anno presso una scuola pubblica, aveva passato le elementari presso una scuola per sordomuti, e quindi anche lui era _molto_ entusiasta all’ida di intrecciare nuove amicizie. E infine c’era Debbie» sbuffò un sorriso con aria saputa, «che è sempre stata timida da morire e terrorizzata all’idea di fare figuracce, e che quindi voleva soltanto essere lasciata da sola».

«Fammi indovinare» biascicò Derek, per nulla impressionato, «quei due invece si sono appiccicati addosso a lei?»

«Più o meno! Il primo giorno a mensa Paul ha provato a parlare a Debbie, approcciandosi a lei per tentativi ed errori, però lei non conosceva la lingua dei segni: lui si stressava perché non riusciva a farsi capire, e lei si stressava perché non lo capiva e si sentiva fissata da tutti. Georgia ha annusato le loro emozioni ed è intervenuta» sospirò teatrale. «E da lì a poco li ha pure informati di essere un licantropo, perché al posto della bocca ha un megafono con cui ama fare annunci».

«Immagino che il suo branco ne sarà stato molto contento» ironizzò Derek.

«Beh, c’era poco da fare: con loro è "prendi uno e ti accolli anche il resto del pacchetto"! Georgia, grazie ai suoi sensi da licantropo, fa molto da tramite sia a Debbie che a Paul, perché li aiuta a regolarsi nei contatti con gli altri imbeccandoli con le emozioni che provano gli interlocutori» gli spiegò, «così si sentono più a loro agio e… con gli anni sono diventati molto dipendenti l’uno dagli altri» aggiunse con una smorfia dispiaciuta, «e le loro famiglie non erano molto eccitate all’idea che frequentassero la Stanford insieme – Debbie e Paul hanno fatto i salti mortali per assicurare a Georgia l’ammissione – perché questo avrebbe voluto dire che Debbie non avrebbe mai migliorato i suoi problemi con la timidezza verso gli estranei, Paul avrebbe limitato i suoi contatti con le persone che _non_ parlano la lingua dei segni – non imparando così a gestirsi meglio nella vita di tutti i giorni – e Georgia avrebbe buttato via l’occasione di interagire con altri umani».

«Però sono tutti e tre alla Stanford» notò Derek, «come hanno risolto la questione?»

«Accettando un’imposizione da parte dei loro genitori: ognuno di loro tre avrebbe dovuto vivere in un appartamento diverso, con altre persone estranee».

«Quindi l’emissario del branco di Georgia è entrato in contatto con Deaton e Satomi» intuì Derek, «cercando un coinquilino per Debbie».

«Esatto» annuì, «e così io, lei e Rob siamo finiti col vivere insieme. Con due ospiti più o meno fissi» aggiunse ghignando. «Paul e Georgia vengono spesso da noi, ma anche noi andiamo spesso da loro».

«In pratica è come se al campus vi foste creati un branco a se stante» osservò Derek con ironia.

«Diciamo di sì» assentì Stiles. «Capisco perfettamente i ragazzi, anche io sono molto dipendente dal mio branco, quindi io e loro cerchiamo di sostenerci a vicenda».

«Com’è stato all’inizio vivere con Debbie?» chiese Derek. «Non sarà stato facile…»

Stiles fece una smorfia. «È stato un casino» mugugnò amareggiato. «La sera del secondo giorno io e Rob eravamo preoccupati, perché anche se Debbie con noi aveva solo spiccicato un paio di parole, sapevamo quant’era timida e introversa e che era in incredibile ritardo: avevamo già cenato e lei non era ancora tornata a casa» si grattò la testa, stressato al ricordo.

«Debbie non rispondeva nemmeno al cellulare, e Rob era sul punto di andare a cercarla seguendo il suo odore, ma poi lei è tornata e…. era un fascio di nervi» borbottò Stiles, sospirando al ricordo, «si è accasciata a terra ed è scoppiata a piangere: aveva perso la mappa del campus, si era smarrita ma si era vergognata a chiedere informazioni ai passanti, e poi si era fatto buio e si era messa più paura addosso. E anche se aveva i nostri numeri di cellulare era troppo imbarazzata per chiamarci e ammettere di essersi persa: si sentiva molto scema e patetica, ed era anche tanto terrorizzata».

«Comincio a capire perché i suoi genitori volessero così tanto spronarla a fare nuove conoscenze» commentò Derek.

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle per poi scrollarle. «Debbie è il tipo da non voler nemmeno chiamare per ordinare una pizza: teme di fare una brutta figura impaperandosi, o di sbagliare l’ordine. O di sbagliare proprio numero. O di _disturbare_ l’addetto al telefono».

«Non è un caso isolato» osservò Derek, con una strana malinconia negli occhi – Stiles si chiese se avesse avuto una sorellina come Debbie, _prima dell’incendio_. «Però sì, è necessario spronare queste persone in un ambiente per loro confortevole, perché si spaventano molto facilmente».

«Ammetto che Debbie anzi è stata molto fortunata con noi: sarebbe potuta finire con persone a cui non sarebbe importato nemmeno un suo tardo rientro» storse il naso. «Io e Rob abbiamo faticato un po’ a ingranare con lei, e nelle settimane successive Debbie ci ha solo parlato attaccando post it pieni di messaggi positivi sulle nostre porte e sul frigo, e lasciando piatti di biscotti preparati da lei in cucina, però alla fine ce l’abbiamo fatta a costruire un rapporto» concluse sorridendo.

Derek si accigliò. « _Post it con messaggi positivi_?»

«Sì, Debbie è abbastanza fissata con i post it» gesticolò, «regalagliene un paio di blocchetti e la farai felice come non mai. Di solito ci scrive sopra frasi come "Sei una persona bellissima, sono certa che anche oggi riuscirai a combinare qualcosa di buono!" o "Coraggio, oggi è venerdì!"» proclamò con tono dolce e vivace. «Il lunedì mattina accanto al post it ci lascia anche un cioccolatino appiccicato con del pongo colorato».

Derek lo fissò scettico. «Sei certo che sia un’umana e non una sorta di folletto della casa?»

«Non saprei: non sono sicuro che un folletto della casa mi lascerebbe nell’armadietto del bagno un pacchetto di preservativi con il post it "Nel mondo spargi l’Amore, non l’AIDS!", con tanto di smile».

Derek si passò una mano sulla faccia, reprimendo a stento un sorriso.

Stiles gli puntò un dito contro. «Questa è stata esattamente la mia faccia quando ho visto quel post it!» Sospirò, scrollando le spalle e sorridendo. «Però ormai tutti loro sono diventati una sorta di mio secondo branco – abbiamo anche trascorso Capodanno tutti insieme – e Debbie e Rob a loro volta mi sono stati molto vicini quando i miei problemi con il sonno hanno cominciato a riproporsi non appena mi sono staccato dalla casa di famiglia…»

Derek si accigliò. «Soffri di incubi intensi e vividi nei periodi di stress?»

Annuì. «Nei periodi di stress e di cambiamento» aggiunse. «È una cosa che combacia con quello che sai?» chiese cauto.

«Sì» gli rispose, anche se un po’ perplesso.

«Beh, in fondo, non potrò essere davvero _così tanto_ diverso dall’immagine di me che ti sei costruito» commentò incerto.

«Sei più calmo. Più misurato» mormorò Derek, pensoso. «Si vede che hai conosciuto altre persone che però io non ho mai incontrato».

Stiles svuotò il proprio bicchiere, sorrise scherzoso. «Sono meglio o peggio del "tuo" Stiles?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Sei sempre solo Stiles».

Di colpo l’atmosfera pesò su di loro, diventando densa e calda, e Stiles si schiarì la voce accennando ad alzarsi dal tavolo.

«Devo andare a fare la spesa» si scusò, mentre Derek si muoveva imitandolo, «ho promesso a mio padre che stasera avrei cucinato per lui».

«Certo» esalò Derek, seguendolo all’uscita.

Derek lo accompagnò fino alla jeep, e Stiles si sforzò di seguire i consigli di Debbie e di non occupare le mani con le chiavi dell’auto.

«Pensavo…» esordì Stiles, sentendosi la bocca asciutta, «potremmo proseguire così, tipo incontrarci e parlare. Per vedere se riesci a rimettere a posto la catena dei tuoi ricordi».

Derek annuì vago, anche se stava evitando di guardarlo in faccia.

«E adesso sappiamo entrambi come l’altro prende il caffè» continuò Stiles, sorridendo e ciondolando le braccia lungo i fianchi, impacciato. «Credo che sia una cosa positiva e… uhm, ora devo proprio andare, quindi… Stasera torno a dormire da Malia, domani mattina ti faccio sapere quando incontrarci di nuovo?»

«Ok» assentì ancora una volta.

Stiles lo salutò con un gesto goffo della mano, lui lo ricambiò con un cenno del capo, anche se stretto nelle spalle e rigido – Stiles si chiese quanto si stesse sforzando di non salutarlo come secondo lui era loro abitudine fare.

Guidò con movimenti meccanici fino al primo semaforo, poi espirò a fondo cercando di rilassarsi contro il sedile – si accorse che gli dolevano le spalle.

Era stato pure fin troppo facile riversare così tanto di sé davanti a Derek. _Troppo_.

 

 

 

Più tardi, riaprì la chat comune che aveva con Rob, Debbie, Paul e Georgia.

 **Debbie:** Stiles, ti ho spedito un pacco con i miei biscotti :)

 **Stiles:** Dio, Debbie, grazie! Sei una dea

 **Paul:** ma com’è questo Derek?  
voglio vedere una foto!

 **Stiles:** non penso esistano foto di Derek  
credo che sia il tipo disposto a uccidere con lo sguardo chiunque gli proponga di farsene scattare una

 **Paul:** ma è fico?

 **Georgia:** sì, dicci com’è!  
ha un bel culo?

 **Debbie:** Stiles mi ha detto che ha gli occhi di un colore indescrivibile  
deve avere uno sguardo molto bello :)

 **Georgia:** "sguardo molto bello" è il nuovo "belle chiappe sode"?

 **Stiles:** potete smetterla di parlare del culo di Derek?!

 **Georgia:** ora faccio uno screen a questa conversazione e la invio a Lydia  
a lei piacciono queste cose

 **Paul:** queste cose cosa?  
queste conversazioni o le chiappe sode?

 **Rob:** ho lasciato questa chat per solo mezz’ora  
torno e parlate di culi  
questa è la terza volta che capita una cosa simile questo mese  
e Stiles: perché diavolo conosci così tanti canidi?

 **Stiles:** non sono razzista dei confronti dei felini  
se è quello che stai pensando  
capita!  
e comunque oltre a te conosco un giaguaro mannaro  
che però è una psicopatica pluriomicida con tendenze da piromane

 **Paul:** sei un piromane, Rob?

 **Rob:** potrei diventarlo

 **Paul:** sappi che ti troverò sempre morbidoso, carino e coccoloso anche nel caso tu avessi voglia di uccidermi

 **Georgia:** Paul, tu sei quello che ha chiesto alle sue vibrisse di sposarlo  
chiedi il divorzio finché sei in tempo!

 **Stiles:** non conta  
Paul ha fatto una proposta di matrimonio anche a me, l’altro giorno, quando gli ho comprato il gelato  
e due settimane fa l’ha chiesto anche al cactus di Monica

 **Paul:** sono un uomo molto generoso  
mi piacere spargere l’amore nel mondo

 **Stiles:** è così che si chiamano ora i traditori seriali?

 **Paul:** mi stai distogliendo dall’argomento principale!  
torniamo alla famosa domanda di fondamentale importanza:  
Derek ha un bel culo?

 **Rob:** ragazzi, questa è la quarta volta, e oggi la seconda

Stiles chiuse la chat e si rifiutò di rispondere alla domanda.


	3. Terza Parte

 

 

Nei giorni seguenti, Stiles si era impegnato a fare lunghe chiacchierate con Derek. Cercava di illustrargli i piccoli dettagli in cui lui e lo Stiles che credeva di conoscere erano diversi, nel modo più naturale e semplice possibile: gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo a fare la spesa, mettendo a confronto man mano abitudini alimentari – per Stiles niente biscotti al cioccolato a colazione, solo cereali zuccherati ma semplici, perché al mattino appena sveglio preferiva roba non _troppo_ dolce, mentre Derek credeva che lui nel latte la mattina ci mettesse pure dei mini marshmallow – e allergie – Stiles era allergico alle fragole, Derek pensava che avesse solo una forte intolleranza ai frutti di mare.

Certe volte Stiles si chiedeva da quali particolari reali la mente di Derek avesse partorito certi dettagli.

Parlare con Derek non era propriamente pesante, ma _intenso_ , perché Derek spesso dimenticava che non era solito abbassare così tanto le proprie difese davanti a Stiles, quindi era trasparente e si vedeva con facilità quante emozioni e nostalgia celassero le sue parole non dette o i gesti abortiti.

La cosa frustrante era che finora non c’era stato alcun margine di miglioramento: Stiles non si aspettava che Derek tornasse normale nel giro di ventiquattro ore, ma sperava almeno che cominciasse a delineare meglio i confini fra lo Stiles reale e quello immaginario, e invece niente.

In quel momento Stiles era a casa di Scott, stava seduto sulle scale insieme all’amico e stavano proprio parlando di quello, nell’attesa che Kira venisse a salutarli – era appena tornata a Beacon Hills, ma era ancora a casa propria per darsi una rinfrescata.

«Non lo so, Scott… io parlo, parlo, parlo e lui mi guarda come se per lui fosse _normale_ ascoltarmi divagare e ciarlare solo di me» sospirò stanco. «Sembra _davvero_ interessato a ciò che dico, e certi attimi questo mi fa uscire fuori di testa: _non è da lui_ , e a tratti mi inquieta sapere che nella sua testa è legato a un me stesso che non esiste».

Scott lo guardò dispiaciuto. «Cerca di avere pazienza…»

«Ho paura di stare illudendolo senza neanche accorgermene: mi ha detto che potevamo provare a essere amici, e se me lo avesse chiesto per aggrapparsi a qualche speranza?» chiese perplesso. «Magari non sta migliorando proprio per questo» ipotizzò amareggiato.

Scott scosse la testa. «Non credo che sia questo il motivo, anche se Deaton dice che lo sta vedendo accettare tutto con una facilità incredibile e anomala».

Stiles annuì. «Eh! Prende atto delle differenze fra me e lo Stiles immaginario e le immagazzina come se nulla fosse. Resta solo un attimo turbato quando si accorge di non sapere sul serio qualcosa su di me».

Scott ci rifletté sopra arricciando il naso. «Forse stiamo sbagliando modo: invece di sottolineare quanto siano diverse le abitudini e i gusti fra te e lo Stiles con cui pensa di stare, dovremmo provare un approccio meno sottile».

«E quale?»

«Non saprei…» si passò una mano sulla testa, frustrato.

«Ci deve essere pure qualcosa che per lui sia una sorta di punto di rottura» borbottò Stiles. «Trovassimo qualcosa in cui io e l’altro Stiles siamo diametralmente opposti e su cui Derek non può soprassedere, sarebbe l’ideale».

«Questa è una cosa che puoi scoprire solo stando insieme a lui» osservò Scott, scrollando le spalle. «Man mano che lo conosci meglio, potresti anche scoprirlo da solo».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «È un’impresa conoscerlo meglio: quando sto per chiedergli qualcosa riguardo la sua vita mi sento un elefante in un negozio di cristalli, e alla fine delle nostre uscite mi sembra sempre di essere di ritorno da una seduta dallo psicologo» ironizzò aspro, «perché mi lascia parlare a ruota libera di continuo, e poi mi sento _svuotato_!»

Scott abbozzò un sorriso comprensivo. «I suoi ultimi anni di vita sono stati del tutto alterati, e non ricorda nemmeno dove ha vissuto negli ultimi tempi: logico che non abbia niente da raccontarti su di sé».

Stiles sbuffò forte scompigliandosi i capelli. «Che situazione del cazzo! Mi auguro solo di non stare incasinandogli di più la testa… non voglio illuderlo» rimarcò, frustrato.

Scott accennò una smorfia. «Ammetto che questo è anche un argomento delicato… voglio dire» si spiegò meglio, «i gusti e le abitudini personali posso dire molto su una persona, ma non sono la sua somma, quindi magari al di là delle differenze che nota, vede che resti sempre _tu_ …» concluse triste.

Lui sospirò sentendosi esausto. «In effetti, l’altro giorno gli ho chiesto se sono meglio o peggio del "suo" Stiles, e mi ha risposto proprio così, che sono sempre io».

La smorfia di sofferenza di Scott si allargò.

«Eh» annuì Stiles. «Se mi vede come la stessa persona che ricorda, potrebbe credere che dopo tutto è _davvero_ innamorato di me. Inconsciamente potrei stare aiutandolo ad autosuggestionarsi».

Scott gli strinse con affetto una mano sulla spalla. «Se senti che tutto questo per te sta diventando un po’ troppo, puoi sempre ancora tirarti indietro in qualsiasi momento, lo sai, vero?»

Assentì esalando forte. «Ma rispetto all’inizio non ho ancora cambiato idea: voglio aiutarlo».

Scott emise un mormorio di assenso abbozzando un sorriso a labbra strette, e gli diede un paio di pacche consolatorie sulle spalle.

Stiles sospirò forte. «Dai, cambiamo argomento: come va fra te e Kira?»

L’espressione di Scott si addolcì all’istante. « _A meraviglia_ » esalò. «Cioè» si corresse, «lei ha ancora qualche problemino a gestire l’aumento dei suoi poteri, però più diventa forte più diventa bella… capisci quello che intendo?» chiese sognante.

Lui aggrottò la fronte ciondolando la testa. «Più o meno».

«È bellissima! Sta diventando così potente…» sospirò innamorato. «È meravigliosa anche quando usa l’elettricità in maniera accidentale…» continuò a sorridere beota. «L’altra volta mentre lo facevamo ha perso il controllo e mi ha fulminato».

Stiles sbarrò gli occhi. «Amico, questo non è per niente bello».

Scott non si lasciò scuotere. «Era così bella… Dopo però si è fatta prendere dal panico» si contrariò.

«E ci credo» sbottò lui. Stava per aggiungere altro, ma l’amico si illuminò di colpo scattando in piedi, correndo alla porta come un cagnolino che sente il padrone tornare a casa.

Stiles intuì che avesse sentito Kira arrivare, e si alzò sospirando paziente, per raggiungerlo.

Kira parcheggiò l’auto di suo padre sul vialetto dell’abitazione, e poi raggiante corse verso Scott. Stiles restò in disparte, appoggiato di fianco allo stipite della porta e tenendo le braccia incrociate sul petto, osservandoli con un sorriso malinconico ma compiaciuto sul volto.

Li lasciò pure perdersi in quella sorta di abitudine inconsapevole in cui cadevano ogni volta che si rivedevano dopo tanto tempo: Scott sollevava Kira da terra e passavano lunghi minuti a guardarsi negli occhi, sorridendo e parlandosi solo tramite sorrisi sbuffati e risatine. Del resto, quei due riuscivano a vedersi a malapena una volta al mese e con tanta fatica e lunghi viaggi: potevano permettersi tutti i cliché da innamorati felici che volevano.

Percepì la presenza di Derek alla periferia della sua visuale, e rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui; si fissarono in faccia e si scambiarono un saluto con un cenno del capo – anche Derek rimase un po’ lontano dalla coppia, per dare loro un po’ di privacy.

Infine, Scott rimise Kira a terra e si allontanò da lei, lasciandola andare a salutare Derek.

Stiles vide Kira emanare impaccio con tutto il proprio essere – grazie a Scott lei sapeva quello che era successo, doveva essere incerta su come atteggiarsi – ma Derek le sorrise in modo aperto mormorando un saluto; lei in risposta si sciolse, ricambiò il suo sorriso e si avvicinò più sicura e poi… _accadde_ : si abbracciarono come nulla fosse.

Kira conosceva Derek molto meno di Scott e Stiles, e nei fatti aveva passato pochissimo tempo con lui, quindi non stava sembrando per nulla stupita di quel gesto, ma dietro di lei loro due avevano gli occhi sbarrati e le sopracciglia inarcate fino all’attaccatura dei capelli.

Scott si schiarì la voce, parlò a mezza bocca e con un sussurro. « _Questo_ è strano. È buono, ma è strano».

Stiles inspirò a fondo, continuando osservare Derek e Kira parlottare ignari. «"Strano" e "buono" insieme per certi versi rendono una cosa _doppiamente_ strana» commentò. Si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa, come a dirsi ne avrebbero discusso più tardi.

Non c’era nulla che promettesse qualcosa che li avrebbe aiutati a risolvere quel casino.

 

 

 

Stiles aveva sentito il bisogno di chiacchierare con qualcuno che sapesse essere un coglione sarcastico consapevole quanto lui.

**Stiles:** l’ultima volta che è stato davvero felice avrà avuto quindici anni  
da quel momento in poi, ciclicamente gli è morto qualcuno  
non l’ho mai visto abbracciare una persona e sorriderle

**Rob:** non so, amico  
ma se un giorno io dovessi cominciare a vomitare arcobaleni  
vorrei che tu mi facessi notare che prima ero il piccione che cagava in testa agli altri

**Stiles:** non credo che questo sia un atteggiamento non suo  
semmai non è tipico, ma è suo  
appartiene alla persona che è quando è felice e sta bene con qualcuno  
o almeno penso  
quindi, se adesso vado lì e gli dico che non è da lui  
o riesco a eliminare dalla sua testa me e lui insieme  
gli tolgo questa felicità, capisci?

**Rob:** non è "felicità"  
è "illusione"  
è felice per qualcosa che non esiste  
e questo è crudele

**Stiles:** è dura fare del male a qualcuno per potergli fare del bene  
lo so cosa vuol dire passarne tante  
e lui ne ha passate tante  
e ora aveva finalmente me e noi

**Rob:** vedila così:  
un giorno tu potresti incontrare una persona e volere stare con lei  
e Derek, che pensa ancora a te come al suo uomo, ti vedrà andare via con questa persona  
e questo non va per niente bene  
devi sistemare la faccenda prima che accada  
o potrebbe pure succedere che Derek s’innamori di qualcuno  
ma non voglia stare con questo qualcuno perché non vuole "tradire" te  
vuoi che entrambi a un certo punto della vita siate felici?  
allora non preoccuparti troppo di togliere di mezzo le illusioni

**Stiles:** amo le situazioni in cui potere essere un coglione menefreghista  
perché non m’importa un granché della gente fuori dal branco  
ma Derek è uno di noi  
e mi sto facendo un mucchio di paranoie, lo so

**Rob:** proprio perché Derek è uno di voi gli devi dare il meglio di te, amico  
non mentirgli  
non nascondergli la verità

**Stiles:** hai qualche suggerimento su come scuoterlo?  
su come fargli capire la differenza fra me e lo Stiles con cui pensa di stare?

**Rob:** la gente cambia atteggiamento in base alle situazioni in cui si trova  
e a volte è questo che le rende il tipo di persona che sono  
magari potresti ricreare una situazione che lrente e sioi avete vissuto, e fargli notare che a confronto stai reagendo in modo diverso dallo Stiles che immagina

**Stiles:** è una cosa abbastanza dura e cruda

**Rob:** lo so, ma è anche diretta e trasparente

**Stiles:** credo che mi farò mandare un altro pacco di biscotti da Debbie, ne avrò bisogno

**Rob:** a proposito di Debbie  
stamattina io e lei parlavamo del fatto che potremmo essere NOI a venire da VOI a Beacon Hills

**Stiles:** Dio, era da Capodanno che pensavamo di passare almeno un week end estivo a New Orleans…

**Rob:** non c’è alcun problema, amico  
capiamo benissimo che non potete lasciare Derek lì in queste condizioni  
vi raggiungiamo noi

**Stiles:** ma Beacon Hills è noiosa e patetica a confronto a New Orleans!

**Rob:** voi avete il Nemeton, stai zitto

**Stiles:** e voi avete il bayou!  
con gli alligatori!  
noi abbiamo solo i puma!

**Rob:** mi piacciono i puma  
sono dei felini  
tieniteli

**Stiles:** e a me piace il fatto che tu tramite messaggi sia più loquace che dal vivo  
è così bizzarro che mi scappa da ridere

**Rob:** in chat non potete vedere la mia faccia, ma devo trovare lo stesso il modo per trasmettervi al meglio tutta la mia voglia di giudicarvi  
sono il vostro gatto  
è un mio compito giudicarvi  
è uno sporco lavoro, ma qualcuno deve pure farlo

**Stiles:** awww, micio-micio!  
ti mando tanti grattini

**Rob:** preferisco la tua parte di biscotti di Debbie

**Stiles:** giammai

 

 

 

Domenica pomeriggio Lydia tornò dal MIT, col suo carico di espressioni sarcastiche e la sua collezione di scarpe dal tacco dodici.

Si mostrò subito molto interessata e per certi versi affascinata dai problemi con la memoria che aveva Derek, e Stiles la vide appuntarsi distrattamente al cellulare un paio di parole chiave da cercare.

Quel giorno, però, prevedeva anche la luna piena, e Stiles notò che nelle ore diurne Derek trascorse meno tempo del solito a parlare con lui, a favore di quiete chiacchierate con Scott.

«Nella realtà non ha mai avuto come ancora una persona» gli spiegò Scott, «quindi mi ha chiesto come facevo io quando… quando avevo Allison» concluse con voce fioca e gesticolando un po’ impacciato.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Ma per lui dovrebbe essere istintivo, no? Come mai pensa che stanotte avrà dei problemi?» si perplesse.

«Più che credere che avrà dei problemi, si sente insicuro: tu per lui sei un’ancora immaginaria, un ricordo costruito e dai margini fumosi, e considerando che nei fatti sa davvero poco di te, per lui è ancora più difficile ancorarsi…» terminò con una smorfia dispiaciuta.

«È il caso di chiuderlo nella cella di Deaton?» chiese Stiles.

«Nah» scosse la testa, «ha un buon controllo di sé, non diventerà aggressivo. Pensiamo che al massimo avrà una spiccata voglia di trasformarsi in lupo e correre, se proprio andrà male» lo rassicurò Scott.

A essere sinceri, Stiles non si sentì molto tranquillizzato, ma annuì lo stesso.

Come ormai era loro tradizione, si prepararono a trascorrere la notte di luna piena alla casa al lago di Lydia.

Ora che le giornate passavano più serene e che Malia e Liam non avevano più problemi con il controllo dei loro istinti, la luna piena era diventata solo una semplice occasione per stare tutti insieme – soprattutto adesso che riuscivano a vedersi poco – anche se si limitavano a portare ognuno una cosa diversa da mangiare e poi guardare un film.

Com’era ovvio, invitarono Derek e Braeden a unirsi a loro.

La prima ora non passò del tutto liscia, perché c’era nell’aria una sottile tensione in parte dovuta al sospetto che Derek sarebbe stato imprevedibile, e in parte innescata dalla presenza stessa di Derek e Braeden, che comunque restavano degli ospiti – degli estranei – e non avevano mai fatto parte di quella loro serata, per non parlare poi dell’influenza della luna piena. Superato l’iniziale impaccio, però, le cose cominciarono a filare in maniera un po’ meno goffa, grazie anche a una buona dose di ironia che Stiles provò a disseminare qua e là.

Stiles, ovunque si muovesse per la casa, sentiva lo sguardo di Derek posato su di sé, e di sottecchi poteva sempre notare come lo stesse osservando con più o meno discrezione. Non era propriamente disturbante, solo gli dava difficoltà a deglutire e gli provocava una stretta di malinconia intorno al cuore. Capiva però perché Derek lo stesse fissando così tanto quella notte, quindi cercava di non sentirsi così schiacciato dal significato di quegli sguardi.

Non era facile, però.

A un certo punto, mentre stava ammucchiando dei piatti per portarli in cucina a lavarli, durante un paio di scambio di battute con Lydia le disse scherzoso quanto gli fossero mancati i suoi tentativi di fare una torta alle mele; lei gli schiaffò la mano sul braccio – rischiando di fargli scivolare dalla presa la pila di piatti che teneva – mostrandosi anche fin troppo offesa; Stiles non si lasciò scalfire.

«Tanto lo so che sono mancato anche te!» cantilenò con un mezzo ghigno.

Lydia, sorridendo ironica, gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia; lui fece un mugolio indistinto di contentezza e soddisfazione, inclinando di più la testa di lato per premere il viso contro il palmo della sua mano, e il sorriso di lei si addolcì di più colmandosi di affetto; si scambiarono uno sguardo tacito pieno di "Sei uno stupido, questo è stupido e ciononostante mi è mancato pure questo" e infine Lydia si allontanò da lui sospirando e ostentando pazienza.

Stiles sentì all’istante che Derek aveva gli occhi puntati su di lui: si voltò alla sua sinistra e lo vide lì, che lo guardava sorpreso, confuso e _perso_ – una stranissima combinazione.

Voltò subito le spalle a Derek, fingendo di non aver notato niente, e rifletté su quanto, forse, Derek fosse stato invidioso della posizione di Lydia: simili tocchi confidenziali erano ancora abbastanza lontani dal tipo di rapporto che stavano cercando di costruire a tentoni.

Qualche tempo dopo, una volta finito di asciugare i piatti, si stupì nel non percepirsi più lo sguardo di Derek addosso; diede una veloce occhiata intorno a sé, accigliato, e non lo vide nei pressi.

Si avvicinò a Malia e le posò una mano sul braccio. «Dov’è Derek?» Fra tutti lei era quella più diretta e con meno tendenza ad andare nel panico – cosa che non voleva accidentalmente scatenare.

Malia inclinò appena la testa di lato, come mettendosi in posizione di ascolto, e annusò a fondo l’aria un paio di volte. «Nella rimessa per le barche» _decretò_ , piatta e assoluta.

Stiles non le aveva chiesto di rintracciarlo e riferirle con precisione la sua posizione, quanto se si fosse allontanato perché stava poco bene, tuttavia decise di spiegarle in un altro momento che era un po’ inquietante e invadente spiattellare così le posizioni altrui, a favore di utilizzare al meglio l’informazione ottenuta. La ringraziò con un cenno della testa e andò sul posto.

Quando entrò nella rimessa, Derek gli rivolgeva le spalle; era seduto sul pontile e sembrava assorto a guardare la porzione di cielo che si estendeva sopra il lago. Non diede segno di aver sentito Stiles arrivare, anche se non c’erano dubbi in proposito.

«Ehi» lo richiamò Stiles, piano e avanzando con passi cauti, «tutto bene?»

Derek si girò in sua direzione, e Stiles s’immobilizzò nel vedere che le sue iridi erano _blu_.

«Problemi con l’autocontrollo?» mugugnò Stiles, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo e sforzandosi di non indietreggiare.

Derek chiuse gli occhi, scrollò la testa e deglutì a fatica un paio di volte, ma alla fine quando riaprì le palpebre le sue iridi avevano ripreso il loro colore umano. «Va tutto bene» riassicurò Stiles, «sono solo un po’… _destabilizzato_ » ammise recalcitrante.

Stiles annuì e fece qualche passo in avanti. «Avevi bisogno di una boccata d’aria?» ipotizzò neutrale.

Lui sorrise amaro. «I miei sensi e il mio corpo hanno espresso il loro dissenso nello stare per troppo tempo in una stanza con più persone: al contrario di quello che ricordo io, sono due anni che vivo _solo_ con Braeden spostandomi da un posto all’altro di continuo» spiegò con una punta di sarcasmo.

Stiles fece una smorfia, dispiaciuto. «Scusa, amico, non abbiamo riflettuto su questo particolare».

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Non fa niente, non siete mica degli sconosciuti» esalò.

Decise di sedersi al suo fianco. «Lo so, ma immagino sia strano percepire che non si abituati a stare in compagnia quando la testa ti dice diversamente».

«Non è un vero e proprio problema» minimizzò Derek.

Stiles storse il naso. «Già, a confronto al resto non lo è. Resta il fatto che avremmo dovuto pensarci».

«Non è stata una mancanza di tatto» precisò Derek. «E comunque per me è stato davvero meglio stare qui, stasera» aggiunse mormorando, tornando a fissare la superficie scura e luccicante del lago.

«Perché qui c’ero io» affermò Stiles, sicuro e atono; lui gli replicò con un mormorio di assenso, ma senza voltarsi a guardarlo.

Restarono per qualche attimo in silenzio, in cui Stiles gli osservò il profilo di sottecchi, prima di decidere di aprire bocca e parlare. «So quant’è difficile avere una persona come ancora. È un casino» osservò cauto.

Derek annuì vago, mantenendo lo sguardo puntato davanti a sé.

«I sentimenti che si provano per una persona possono cambiare in maniera costante, giorno dopo giorno, per intensità e tipo, in meglio o in peggio» continuò Stiles. «E poi, nessuno di noi è una persona buona e cortese tutti i giorni: se qualcuno ha una giornata no o un atteggiamento di merda ma è la tua ancora, perdi il diritto di avercela con lei, perché altrimenti potresti perdere il controllo».

«Ne so qualcosa» replicò Derek, sbuffando un sorriso privo d’allegria. «"Ricordo" un paio di notti di luna piena successive a delle nostre liti: non sono state delle belle esperienze».

Stiles sospirò ironico. «Però! Hai una mente molto attiva e dinamica: ha ricreato ogni tipo di scenario necessario a tappare più buchi possibili».

Lui gli ribatté inespressivo. «Che non si dica che non ho una fervida immaginazione».

Stiles piegò le ginocchia verso il petto e le abbracciò nascondendoci la faccia contro, provando a smorzare una risata isterica. Trasse un paio di respiri profondi e poi si arrese ad addentrarsi in una conversazione che finora avevano evitato di fare. «Escluso il tuo racconto su come ci siamo messi insieme, non abbiamo mai parlato di noi» esordì. «Non abbiamo mai parlato della nostra relazione» rimarcò.

Derek stava continuando a fissare il lago, ma la sua espressione diventò molto più malinconica di prima. «Non so se sia il caso farlo. Potrebbe metterti a disagio» disse con tono affettato.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Finora non ho mai premuto sull’argomento perché non mi piace l’idea di spingerti a raccontarmi qualcosa che ritieni intimo, visto che comunque sono un "estraneo ai fatti"» spiegò, stando attento alle parole usate. «Non volevo stressarti, e non volevo creare dell’imbarazzo _per entrambi_ ».

«E adesso cos’è cambiato?»

«Non stai migliorando. Quello che stiamo facendo non ti sta aiutando» rispose schietto e diretto. «Forse dobbiamo cambiare approccio».

Derek non accennò a replicargli per un paio di lunghi secondi, sembrò rifletterci sopra; poi, mantenendo lo sguardo basso e rivolto in avanti, aprì bocca. «Cosa vuoi sapere, di preciso?»

Stiles inspirò a fondo, e si avvicinò un po’ di più a lui, giusto per mettere appena a contatto le loro braccia nude. Sentì Derek rilassarsi di più, visibilmente. «Ritornando all’argomento "ancore"» iniziò discorsivo, «a volte mi chiedo com’è che nella tua vita sono diventato così centrale e importante da diventare la tua ancora… è un dettaglio molto significativo e particolare» scrollò le spalle come a scusarsi per l’invadenza. «In più, tu insisti sempre col dire che non ci siamo più separati e… suona strano, _per me_ , visto il rapporto che in realtà abbiamo, quindi volevo una tua versione dei fatti».

Restò stupito nel vedere Derek chiudere gli occhi e scuotere la testa sbuffando una risata amara e sarcastica, stringendosi due dita alla radice del naso.

«È una questione troppo delicata?» chiese Stiles, esitante e perplesso.

«No, è che…» respirò a fondo, provando a riscuotersi. «Si basa su fatti reali» spiegò secco.

Stiles lo guardo accigliato quanto stordito. «In che senso?»

«Io…» esalò Derek, stanco e sarcastico. «Ho rinunciato a un sacco di cose nella vita» e iniziò a elencare. «Ho rinunciato a vedere punita la persona che ha ucciso la mia famiglia, ho rinunciato a vedere punito Peter per Laura, ho rinunciato a vivere il mio periodo di lutto per Laura per costruire subito un branco, ho rinunciato al mio branco, ho rinunciato al mio stato di alpha, ho rinunciato a vivere con Cora, ho rinunciato a me stesso andando in Messico per Scott sapendo che avrei potuto morire… ho sempre, _sempre_ rinunciato a tutto. Poi sei arrivato tu, e hai messo in chiaro che non avresti mai rinunciato a me» concluse amaro.

Stiles distolse lo sguardo e deglutì a fatica, si sentì inchiodato sul posto dal calore che gli trasmetteva il braccio di Derek premuto contro il suo.

«Tu sei sempre tornato indietro per me» continuò Derek, «o _rimasto_ per me, e non sto parlando di cose che _credo_ siano successe in questi ultimi due anni» precisò, «questa non è "una mia versione dei fatti", sono cose successe davvero. Come la volta che mi hai tenuto a galla in piscina mentre ero paralizzato, e… certi momenti mi chiedo se è da allora che mi tieni a galla». Fece una pausa che durò un paio di battiti. «Eccetto che poi tutto il resto non è vero».

Stiles trattenne il fiato per dei lunghi attimi in cui gli girò la testa e rivide ogni singola volta in cui era tornato indietro per Derek o era rimasto al suo fianco, quando aveva salvato Derek o si erano salvati a vicenda. Non aveva mai rinunciato a Derek, _davvero_ , era una parte solida e innegabile di realtà, e alimentava quelle memorie false in maniera crudele. E stava facendo male a tutti e due, anche se in modi diversi – modi che Stiles trovava difficile spiegare bene.

«Mi dispiace che sapere che io non rinuncerei mai a te ugualmente non ti stia aiutando» biascicò con tono misero.

Derek si passò una mano sul volto, sempre più stanco. «È meglio se non ne parliamo mai più».

Stiles scosse la testa. «No, ne dobbiamo parlare, io… _devo_ capire. Devo capire qual è la cosa che più mi rende diverso dallo Stiles che credi di conoscere, quel particolare in grado di scuoterti perché mi rende una persona del tutto diversa da quella che immagini».

Lui sospirò agitando la testa in cenno di diniego. «Magari ho solo bisogno di tempo. Nel mondo migliaia di persone vanno avanti pur soffrendo d’amore non corrisposto» ironizzò acido, «poi un bel giorno guariscono da sole. Capiterà anche me, considerando che non si tratta di un incantesimo d’amore e che non sono magicamente legato a te – è solo un’induzione».

«Beh, queste migliaia di persone non hanno migliaia di ricordi come quelli che hai tu» ritorse Stiles sul suo stesso tono, irritato e frustrato.

«Ma _so_ che sono ricordi falsi. Mi passerà».

«Lo sai che sono falsi, ma _non li vivi_ come se fossero falsi» insisté Stiles. «E non ricordi la tua vita vera, almeno quella degli ultimi due anni».

«Mi passerà» rimarcò a denti stretti – tutti e due fissavano dritto verso il lago. « _Me la farò passare_ ».

«E cosa farai?» sbottò Stiles, seccato e arrabbiato con l’universo intero. «La fisserai male fino a quando non si sottometterà al tuo volere e andrà via?»

Sentì Derek emettere un breve ringhio gutturale e vide di sottecchi i suoi _artigli_ graffiare e scalfire il legno del pontile.

«Derek?» lo richiamò allarmato. A proposito di non essere bravi e carini tutti i giorni e di non poter essere arrabbiati con la propria ancora.

Derek sbarrò gli occhi, erano di nuovo blu, e poi li chiuse strizzandoli forte e respirando a fondo; tornarono normali, ritrasse anche gli artigli. «Odio fottutamente questa parte di te» borbottò asciutto.

«Che parte?» chiese Stiles, atono ma un po’ pungente.

«Quella che quando sei frustrato ti spinge a premere tutti i tasti dolenti della persona che hai davanti. Hai sempre saputo come farmi sentire inutile».

Stiles si afflosciò. «Mi dispiace» biascicò recalcitrante.

«Bugiardo».

Scrollò le spalle. «Ok» si arrese. Trasse un grosso respiro. «Quindi, vista la situazione, stavo pensando…»

Derek alzò lo sguardo verso la luna ostentando esasperazione.

«Fammi almeno parlare!» protestò Stiles. «Stavo pensando che per mostrarti quanto sono diverso da quello che immagini, potremmo ricreare una situazione che tu _pensi_ abbiamo vissuto insieme, in modo tale da farti notare quanto sono differenti le mie reazioni da quelle che credi io abbia avuto».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio e lo fissò scettico e sospettoso. «Del tipo?»

Stiles si umettò le labbra, prima di rispondere. «Potremmo farci una gita andando al mare da soli, in macchina».

Derek lo fissò negli occhi e inespressivo a lungo, poi aprì bocca e scandì bene la risposta. « _No_ ».

«Non dobbiamo per forza stare via per quindici giorni e ripercorrere i posti dove credi siamo stati» si spiegò meglio Stiles, ma con tono insistente, «un solo fine settimana: io e te, la tua auto, andiamo al mare, ci bagniamo i piedi sul bagnasciuga e torniamo indietro. Tutto qua».

Derek incrociò le braccia sul petto, serrò la mascella e tornò a fissare il lago. «No».

«Lo so che suona ridicolo…»

«Suona _orribile_ » lo interruppe, parlando con un accenno di ringhio nel tono della voce. «Questo è come è cominciata fra noi».

«Lo sto proponendo proprio per questo» annuì Stiles, convinto.

«E non ti è passato per la testa che io potrei non aver voglia di…» boccheggiò, irritato e frustrato.

«Di rivivere tutto e scoprire che era falso?» l’imbeccò Stiles.

Gli rivolse un’occhiata carica di sarcasmo. «Non si può dire che io non veda l’ora di piantarmi un martello su un dito».

«Ti faccio notare che una volta mi hai chiesto di segarti un braccio: per quel che ne so, potresti anche essere un masochista» ironizzò, con un ghigno giusto appena un po’ cattivo.

Derek ringhiò di nuovo.

Stiles sorrise soddisfatto puntandogli un dito contro. « _Questo_ è il Derek che conosco!»

Lui distolse lo sguardo scuotendo la testa. «Insisterai senza darmi tregua fino a quando non l’avrai vinta» affermò sicuro, sbuffando.

Stiles annuì solenne.

«Ok» si arrese, per nulla convinto. «Ma per me resta una pessima idea».

«Imparerò a conviverci».

 

 

 

«Amico, questa è una pessima idea» ebbe cura di rimarcare Scott, per l’ennesima volta, mentre l’osservava riempire un piccolo borsone di tela rigida.

Stiles dormiva ancora da Malia, per essere accanto a Derek per ogni evenienza, ed era tornato a casa propria giusto per procurarsi il necessario per quel breve viaggio in macchina.

Stiles piegò con poco garbo una maglia e la cacciò dentro al bagaglio facendo una smorfia. «Io ho sempre criticato le tue orrende capacità strategiche, ma quantomeno ti ho anche sempre supportato: non potresti farlo anche tu?»

Scott si strinse nelle spalle, assumendo un’aria impacciata, come se fosse un po’ recalcitrante a dire quello che stava per dire. «Ti stai preoccupando di non fare del male a Derek, ma non hai riflettuto sul fatto che così facendo potresti autosuggestionarti?»

Si voltò a guardarlo accigliato. « _Cosa_?»

«Stai passando un sacco di tempo con lui» si spiegò meglio Scott, gesticolando goffamente, «e ora state andando a rivivere com’è iniziata la vostra presunta storia: non credi che questo potrebbe influenzarti e spingerti a pensare di provare qualcosa per lui?»

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse la zip del borsone in modo secco, emanando irritazione. «Non sono così _debole_ » replicò fra i denti. «La mia mente non è così soggiogabile, _non più_ ».

«Non è questo quello che volevo dire» si scusò Scott, mettendo una mano avanti, «ma non credi anche tu che sia facile sentirsi innamorati di qualcuno quando questo qualcuno crede di essere innamorato di te e passate insieme del tempo da soli in un posto _speciale_?»

«Questa non è fottuta una commedia romantica, Scott» sbuffò spazientito, scendendo le scale seguito dall’amico, «io e Derek non siamo mica due sconosciuti che passeranno una vacanza in una calda località da sogno forzati da circostanze comiche e assurde, per poi scoprirci innamorati alla fine. Questa è la realtà, e la realtà _fa schifo_. _Sempre_ ».

«Voglio solo che tu stia attento a non farti male per non fare male a lui» biascicò Scott, passandosi una mano sulla testa. «E questo mi sembra un piano abbastanza folle».

Stiles si mise il borsone in spalla e posò una mano sulla maniglia della porta d’ingresso – aveva sentito l’auto di Derek fermarsi sul vialetto di casa. Sorrise a Scott, rassicurante. «Andrà bene, stai tranquillo. Sono solo meno di quarantotto ore, cosa mai potrà succedere?»

Lui gli rivolse un’altra smorfia di preoccupazione. « _Di tutto_?»

Stiles roteò gli occhi e lo invitò a uscire fuori con lui.

Derek non scese dalla macchina, salutò Scott con un sorriso abbozzato e un cenno della testa, e lui lo ricambiò agitando una mano.

«Ci vediamo domenica sera» disse Stiles all’amico, salendo a bordo.

«Buon viaggio» augurò Scott a entrambi, e poi Derek rimise in moto.

«Allora» esordì Stiles, sospirando e lanciando in malo modo il borsone sui sedili posteriori, «dove stiamo andando di preciso?»

Era Derek quello che sapeva in che posti erano stati – i ricordi erano i suoi – e Stiles gli aveva solo detto di portarlo dove credeva che fossero stati.

L’espressione di Derek vacillò appena, rispose con tono vago e voce un po’ incrinata. «Non ricordo con esattezza i motel in cui siamo stati, la mia memoria deve avere creato parecchi posti mettendo insieme i ricordi di luoghi in cui mi sono fermato le volte in cui ho viaggio da Beacon Hills a New York e altre tratte percorse con Braeden in questi ultimi due anni» ammise. «Ho ricordi sfocati dei posti, ma vividi delle… _scene_ ».

«Non è un problema» lo rassicurò Stiles; anche rendersi conto di quei dettagli discordanti lo avrebbe aiutato a distruggere le memorie false e nuove per riottenere quelle vecchie e vere.

«Braeden mi ha aiutato a trovare un luogo che più si avvicina a dei momenti che ricordo» continuò Derek, «grazie alla ricerca di immagini con Google, e poi… sono riuscito a individuare almeno una meta. Siamo diretti verso la Contea di Los Angeles. Appena fuori da Santa Monica» concluse, evitando di rivolgergli lo sguardo.

Stiles assentì e cercò qualcosa nella tasca dei propri jeans. «Quindi… che ne dici se» estrasse l’iPod, «per rendere dentro questo abitacolo l’atmosfera meno imbarazzante metto su un po’ di musica?»

Derek si voltò di scatto, puntò gli occhi sull’iPod come se fosse una mostruosità, irrigidendo la mascella e _impallidendo_.

Stiles si schiarì la voce e rimise l’oggetto in tasca. «Ok, niente musica. Il silenzio è sottovalutato, del resto».

Derek trasse un respiro profondo, tornando a fissare la strada davanti a loro, ma tenendo le mani molto strette sul volante. «Scusa. È che hai armeggiato con il tuo iPod anche allora e…»

Stiles annuì di nuovo. «Ho capito, pessima tempistica». Appoggiò il gomito contro il finestrino. «Possiamo però _parlare_ di musica, no?» Derek annuì, sembrò finalmente rilassare le spalle. «Stavolta potremmo fare al contrario, potrei essere io quello a dire secondo me che tipo di musica ascolti» propose.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso scuotendo la testa. «Sono davvero curioso di sentire la tua risposta».

«Uhm» ci rifletté sopra Stiles, osservando il suo profilo e tenendo la fronte aggrottata, «secondo me sei un tipo da vecchi classici rock degli Anni Settanta e Ottanta» decretò.

Derek scoppiò _a ridere_ , e fu una cosa tipo _bellissima_ , che fece delle robe strane al cuore e allo stomaco di Stiles. «Me l’aspettavo una risposta simile, lo credono in tanti».

Stiles arricciò il naso e ostentò delusione, sbuffò un lamento. «E io che pensavo di essere fantasioso e intuitivo».

«Amo le giacche scure e di pelle, ma questo non vuol dire che sono uno stereotipo che cammina».

«O almeno non sempre» lo corresse Stiles, ironico.

Lui gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico inarcando un sopracciglio.

Stiles gli ribatté roteando gli occhi. «Andiamo, che tipo di musica ascolti?»

«È più facile dire quale genere non mi piace» precisò, «perché ascolto più o meno di tutto: non ho dei gusti molto definiti».

«Meglio avere dei gusti non definiti, che avere dei gusti di merda» osservò Stiles solenne.

Fu il turno di Derek di roteare gli occhi. «Non mi piace la vecchia musica country e la dubstep».

«Questo perché sotto-sotto sei una persona normale anche tu: a nessuna persona normale piace la vecchia musica country e la dubstep. Ti faccio notare che Araya Calavera dirige uno pseudo night club».

Derek trattenne malamente una risata. «Non sono neanche un grande fan della house, o della musica troppo _urlata_ ».

Stiles sospirò lasciando scivolare più giù la schiena contro il sedile. «Penso di non essere anch’io un grande amante della musica da club. Sai» iniziò a gesticolare vago, «quando ho iniziato il college, credevo che per un po’ avrei avuto anch’io la mia fase in cui ci si diverte passando da una festa all’altra». Schioccò la lingua scuotendo la testa. «Invece le cose non sono andate così: Debbie ha dei problemi con gli spazi affollati, e Paul non è che possa proprio godere della musica» ironizzò, «quindi quando usciamo tutti insieme, più che altro passiamo la serata seduti in qualche locale a bere qualcosa, non andiamo mai in posti strapieni di persone e dove si balla soltanto, per non escludere nessuno di noi».

«È un dettaglio della vita da college che ti è mancato?» gli chiese curioso.

«Nah, meno di quanto avessi mai immaginato» confessò sospirando. «Prima di incontrare i ragazzi credevo di avere bisogno di divertirmi un po’, dopo ho capito che invece avevo solo bisogno di avere la solida certezza di non essere mai da solo, neanche se lontano dal branco».

Derek abbozzò un sorriso malinconico, fissando la strada. «Grazie a loro ti vedo più in te e più misurato di quanto lo saresti se avessi vissuto attaccato a me come immagino».

Stiles stava per aprire bocca e dirgli che questo non poteva saperlo per certo, ma si rese conto che in effetti Derek dentro alla propria testa aveva una versione dei fatti in cui Stiles aveva vissuto dipendendo da lui. «Quindi…» ed esitò appena, «sono meglio _senza di te_?» domandò con un pizzico di amarezza.

Derek non lo guardò in faccia, deglutì a stento. «No, sei meglio con più persone nella tua vita».

Quella non fu una vera e propria risposta, ma comunque Stiles capì che fosse meglio passare a un altro argomento; si schiarì la voce. «Mi è sembrato di capire che hai viaggiato spesso da Beacon Hills a New York e viceversa…» insinuò.

L’espressione di Derek si ammorbidì e si velò un po’ di malinconia. «Sì, con Laura. Andavamo a trovare Peter in clinica, di tanto in tanto».

Stiles annuì inespressivo quanto sarcastico. «Quando Peter non era altro che uno zombie in stato catatonico: bei tempi».

Derek gli replicò sullo stesso tono. «E non dimenticare che nel frattempo stava anche progettando lo sterminio di massa della popolazione sovrannaturale di Beacon Hills».

«Vero, dei giorni assolutamente _da sballo_ » assentì teatrale. «La chiave con cui l’hanno rinchiuso a Eichen House è andata persa, vero?»

«È _introvabile_ ».

«Bene».

Pur continuando a fissare entrambi la strada davanti a loro, all’unisono sbuffarono una mezza risata isterica e complice.

«A proposito di musica e di viaggi in macchina» riprese a parlare Derek, tornando a sorridere nostalgico, «Laura aveva un vizio: visto che in queste occasioni non potevo scappare da nessuna parte, se prima della partenza brontolavo troppo, poi lei a metà strada metteva su qualche stupido tormentone, di quelli dal motivetto che ti entra in testa facilmente e non te ne liberi più».

Stiles rise scuotendo la testa. «Diabolico».

«Già. Un’annata si è fissata con una canzone di Paris Hilton… Dio, era tremenda: ovunque andassi, avevo il ritornello in loop in testa».

«Come si chiamava?» Prese il cellulare.

« _Nothing in this world_ , o una roba simile… Cosa stai facendo?» gli domandò sospettoso.

«Una ricerca su YouTube» rispose impassibile.

«Stiles, _no_ » gli intimò funereo.

«Stiles, _sì_ » ghignò come il Grinch, e partirono le prime note della canzone.

Derek si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Ti odio fottutamente».

Lui rise sfrontato, agitando le braccia ballando da seduto. «Preparati, perché non ascolteremo altro che questo pezzo, per la prossima mezz’ora!»

« _Lo sapevo_ ».

 

 

 

Dopo delle lunghe ore in cui Stiles costrinse Derek a soffrire Paris Hilton – Stiles si mise a canticchiare _da-da, da-da, da-da-da_ pure nel parcheggio in cui si fermarono per fare una sosta – arrivarono alle porte di Santa Monica quando ormai era scesa la sera.

«Dio» si lamentò Stiles, entrando nella loro stanza in motel, «ho voglia di ascoltare quella dannata canzone altre centomila volte, e _nemmeno mi piace_!»

«Te l’avevo detto» borbottò Derek, lasciando cadere il proprio borsone a terra e chiudendo la porta.

Stiles adocchiò uno dei due letti singoli, e si lasciò cadere all’indietro sopra di esso, tenendo le braccia distese sopra la testa e facendo un lungo sospiro di sollievo quando la schiena toccò il materasso.

Percepì alla periferia della sua visuale che Derek si era pietrificato: si voltò e lo vide fissarlo con sguardo perso e affranto. Era una reazione simile a quella che aveva avuto davanti all’iPod: Stiles doveva aver fatto qualche mossa uguale allo Stiles che lui ricordava.

Scattò subito a sedere sul letto e si schiarì la voce. «Allora, ci diamo una rinfrescata e poi andiamo a vedere dove procurarci da mangiare?» propose, cercando di spezzare l’atmosfera.

Derek annuì rigido, poi a gesti gli fece capire che andava in bagno prima di lui.

Quando Derek chiuse la porta, sparendo così dalla sua vista, Stiles abbracciò le ginocchia rifugiando la testa fra le braccia.

In macchina stare con Derek era stato semplice e _immediato_ , come da quando Derek era tornato a Beacon Hills credendo di amarlo, e questo si stava scavando a forza un posto nel cuore di Stiles, e _faceva male_.

Stiles non si sentiva in diritto di potere avere accanto a sé un Derek così aperto e privo di difese, perché lui non era lo Stiles di cui Derek era innamorato, non era giusto, ma al tempo stesso era una cosa… _bella_ , e certi momenti lo faceva stare così fottutamente bene… Quando Derek avrebbe riacquistato i propri veri ricordi e sarebbe tornato alla vecchia vita, Stiles si sarebbe sentito _solo_ , lo sapeva.

E poi c’erano quei momenti in cui per caso si comportava come lo Stiles che Derek ricordava, e Derek lo vedeva e andava in pezzi. E Stiles si sentiva andare in pezzi con lui.

Sembrava di stare in piedi su una frana senza fine, e nello stomaco di Stiles si stava annidando il sospetto che Scott potesse avere ragione.

 

 

 

La notte era passata senza grandi intoppi, forse perché entrambi erano stati troppo sfiancati dal viaggio per soffermarsi ancora sulle complicazioni della situazione: avevano preso una pizza e l’avevano mangiata seduti ognuno sul proprio letto, tenendo di sottofondo la TV accesa sopra un reality demenziale, e dopo una doccia veloce erano crollati fra le braccia di Morfeo.

Nessuno dei due aveva puntato la sveglia; Stiles riaprì gli occhi quando ormai erano quasi le dieci del mattino, e solo perché dei rumori attutiti avevano disturbato il suo sonno.

Rigirandosi nel letto e notando l’assenza di Derek, intuì che i rumori provenivano dal bagno, e l’autore era Derek stesso.

«Scusa, ti ho svegliato» biascicò Derek, rientrando in camera e vedendolo sveglio, anche se ancora steso.

«Non c’è problema» mugugnò Stiles, con voce arrochita per il disuso notturno, «tanto non mi esaltava l’idea di sprecare la mattinata a letto, dopo essere arrivati fin qui». Sbuffò tirandosi su a sedere, sentendo nell’aria una lieve scia di odore di dentifricio – menta fredda – e del docciaschiuma che Derek aveva usato anche la sera prima – qualcosa di speziato, ma non troppo pungente. Derek sembrava pure essersi cambiato per uscire.

«Stai uscendo?» chiese Stiles.

Scrollò le spalle. «Pensavo di andare in spiaggia».

Stiles annuì e afferrò il proprio cellulare dal comodino. «Chiamo mio padre e poi ti seguo» gli disse.

Derek assentì a propria volta e andò via dalla stanza, concedendogli della privacy.

Inviò un messaggio veloce a Scott, per informarlo che stava andando tutto benissimo – tanto via testo non è che potesse capire se mentiva – e ignorò svariate notifiche da parte di Georgia e Paul – temeva che gli stessero ancora chiedendo del culo di Derek o, _perlamordidio_ , di fotografarglielo.

Scambiò quattro chiacchiere rapide con suo padre lavandosi i denti, e quando chiuse la chiamata e posò il cellulare sopra la mensola dello specchio del bagno, si accorse che lì vicino c’era la sacca con i prodotti per l’igiene di Derek, aperta.

Si sciacquò la bocca continuando a fissare l’etichetta del docciaschiuma che sporgeva dalla sacca, chiedendosi come doveva essere per Derek adesso che stavano vivendo di nuovo insieme da soli sotto lo stesso tetto e i loro odori erano mischiati l’uno con l’altro, proprio come quando vivevano insieme accanto al campus della Stanford – eccetto che quell’ultimo particolare non era mai successo davvero.

Si domandò se Derek fosse curioso di scoprire qual era il vero odore abituale di Stiles e di leggere le etichette dei prodotti che usava tutti i giorni, proprio come lo era lui in quel momento.

Si tamponò la bocca col dorso della mano, distolse bruscamente lo sguardo e uscì dal bagno.

Indossata una maglia pulita, si avviò verso la spiaggia pubblica, ripercorrendo mentalmente il perché secondo quello che ricordava Derek erano andati proprio al mare la prima volta: Derek stava perdendo i propri sensi da licantropo, stava diventando umano, ed erano andati verso l’oceano di proposito, per tenere Derek lontano dalla foresta e dai luoghi a cui la sua parte da mannaro si sentiva legata – un diversivo, per farlo stare meglio.

Quando Stiles arrivò alla spiaggia e vide Derek da lontano di profilo – scalzo, vicino al bagnasciuga – si chiese se per caso dietro quella scelta non ci fosse stato anche un vago senso dell’ironia: non c’era niente che gridasse "sole" come una spiaggia, e Derek altro non era invece che una "creatura della notte" legata alla luna; era un paradosso che si trovasse lì, in un posto assolato, caldo e pieno di luce, e per un lungo e intenso attimo, agli occhi di Stiles, Derek sembrò _normale_ , un semplice umano come lui.

Dio solo sapeva quanto entrambi avessero bisogno di un po’ di normalità nelle loro vite.

Si avvicinò a Derek a passi cauti, benché sapesse che di sicuro l’aveva sentito arrivare.

Derek stava osservando dei ragazzi surfare, e Stiles li indicò con un cenno della testa, prima di sostenersi a lui posando una mano sulla sua spalla per tenersi in equilibrio mentre si toglieva le scarpe – lo stava toccando sempre più spesso, non gli sembrava più così tanto anomalo.

«Hai voglia di surfare?» chiese a Derek.

Lui si voltò a fissarlo inespressivo. «Ti sembro il tipo da surfare?»

«Tutti i giorni tranne la domenica».

«Appunto».

Stiles ghignò scuotendo la testa, e avanzò verso la riva per bagnarsi i piedi; Derek lo seguì.

«Quindi abbiamo viaggiato lungo la costa in macchina, spostandoci da una località all’altra?» domandò a Derek, rimboccandosi meglio l’orlo dei pantaloni per non rischiare di bagnarseli.

Scrollò le spalle. «Più o meno».

Stiles si accigliò. «Che facevamo tutto il giorno, quando non guidavamo?»

«Stavavamo sulla spiaggia, giravamo per la città, parlavamo…»

Stiles sentì forte e chiaro l’ultima parte non detta, "scopavamo". «E siamo tornati a Beacon Hills stando meglio».

«Più rilassati» lo corresse Derek.

«Ma non ci siamo messi insieme» osservò Stiles.

«No» scosse la testa. «Abbiamo concordato che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa durante quel viaggio, sarebbe rimasta indietro sul posto».

«Come mai?» incalzò Stiles.

«Perché avevamo bisogno di prenderci una pausa, di avere tregua». Stiles lo vide deglutire a fatica. «Abbiamo deciso di essere egoisti e di prenderci tutto il tempo che volevamo per essere tutto ciò che volevamo essere. Sapevamo che tanto, una volta rientrati a Beacon Hills, avremmo dovuto rimetterci in spalla un sacco di pesi».

«Credevamo che non ci sarebbe stato più tempo per essere… _noi_?» ipotizzò Stiles, sentendosi un magone in gola.

Derek si limitò ad annuire senza guardarlo.

Stiles, sospirando, indietreggiò sulla sabbia asciutta e si sedette a terra. «Posso comprendere come mai ho voluto fare una vacanza: quello non era un bel periodo per me, e in effetti tu non hai mai visto né me né Scott andare in vacanza».

Derek si sistemò al suo fianco, anche se evitò ancora di guardarlo in faccia. «Sì, in effetti mi hai detto che era una vita che non andavi al mare».

«Non organizzo una vacanza da… praticamente mai» esalò stanco, «da liceale d’estate non sono mai stato da nessuna parte, visto che mamma non c’è più e papà è sempre impegnato col lavoro… e non è che io e Scott abbiamo mai avuto abbastanza soldi per concederci qualche gita, e da dopo che Scott è stato Morso non è stato nemmeno più il caso di allontanarci da Beacon Hills, e ne sono successe troppe».

«Per quest’estate non hai dei programmi?»

Stiles decise di raggirare la domanda per mentirgli parzialmente – non aveva voglia di dirgli che per via dei problemi con la sua memoria era saltata la visita a New Orleans. «Rob, Debbie, Georgia e Paul verranno qui la seconda settimana di agosto» lo informò, «passeremo un po’ di tempo insieme, e per noi è un’occasione per ricambiare Rob, che ci ha ospitato a New Orleans a Capodanno».

Derek si perplesse e aggrottò la fronte. «Posso chiederti una cosa riguardo Rob?»

Annuì. «Dimmi».

«Qual è il problema fra lui e Malia? Perché spesso tu e gli altri prendete in giro Malia chiamando Rob in causa?» domandò curioso.

Stiles rise scrollando la testa. «Quei due sono _cotti_ , o quantomeno sono _molto attratti_ l’uno dall’altra» gli raccontò. «Si sono messi gli occhi addosso proprio per Capodanno, ma non si parlano un granché, non si decidono neanche a fare la prima mossa, e crediamo che sia perché temono la loro natura da rivali – sono un po’ come cane e gatto, capisci? – e quindi si girano attorno in modo un po’ inquietante e da maniaci senza mai l’uno sputare il rospo con l’altra».

Derek non sembrò meno perplesso di prima. «Cosa c’è di così divertente da prenderli in giro?»

«È il modo in cui si stalkerano da lontano e si corteggiano a distanza» gli spiegò ridacchiando. «Tipo quando Rob mi si struscia addosso quando sa che sto per tornare a Beacon Hills, perché sa che così Malia sentirà addosso a me il suo odore, oppure quando Rob si mette dietro di me, in fondo alla stanza, quando sono su Skype con Malia – e sta lì fermo e immobile con l’aria da serial killer. E Malia fa più o meno le stesse cose».

«Voi ragazzi siete ridicoli» sospirò Derek, scuotendo la testa.

«Sono loro due che ci provocano dell’imbarazzo indiretto» protestò Stiles continuando a ridere. «Potrebbero, tipo, parlarsi come due persone normali, invece che stalkerarsi su Facebook di notte».

«Non so se sia più preoccupante il loro atteggiamento o il fatto che tu sappia bene come si atteggiano» commentò Derek, atono.

«Ehi» protestò Stiles, «con Rob condivido un tetto, e negli ultimi tempi dormo da Malia: ovvio che conosco questi particolari!»

«Una cosa è vivere insieme, un’altra stare appiccicati al proprio coinquilino» sottolineò Derek.

«Non sto appiccicato a loro, è solo che necessito di sapere se fanno qualcosa di ridicolo, per avere poi del materiale per prenderli in giro».

Derek alzò lo sguardo al cielo e roteò gli occhi ostentando pazienza, e Stiles ghignando lo spintonò appena colpendo la sua spalla con la propria.

Derek lo ricambiò con la stesse moneta.

Nel giro di pochi secondi, cominciò un’infantile guerra a suon di spintoni e schiaffi sulle braccia che si concluse con un’allegra azzuffata sulla sabbia.

Stiles non riusciva a crederci: stava facendo una simile cosa ridicola _con Derek_ , e stavano ridendo _entrambi_ , e per dei lunghi e intensi istanti si sentì _felice e normale_ , anche quando finì steso di schiena sulla sabbia.

Poi vide nello sguardo di Derek uno strano brillio di malizia, restò incantato a guardarlo e meno di un secondo dopo si trovò la bocca di Derek sulla sua.

Sentì il cuore arrivargli in gola, sbarrò gli occhi e si pietrificò. Immediatamente, Derek si ritrasse, fissandolo _impallidito e sconvolto dalle proprie azioni_.

«Scusami. Ho dimenticato che non posso farlo» biascicò con voce incrinata, e poi si sollevò da Stiles, rimettendosi in piedi in fretta e scappando via ancora nel panico.

Stiles restò immobile sulla sabbia, col viso rivolto al cielo e un braccio poggiato sulla fronte per schermarsi dal sole. Era scosso e incerto su cosa provare, su come sentirsi.

Derek aveva dimenticato che per vincere una lotta contro di lui non poteva barare baciandolo di sorpresa.

Stiles nemmeno sapeva che era abitudine di Derek distrarre la persona amata baciandola.

C’erano una marea di cose che non sapeva su Derek.

Rindossò le scarpe – non gli importò neanche di quanto la sabbia residua gli avrebbe fatto male alle piante dei piedi – e si alzò da terra, marciando spedito e frustrato verso il motel in cui stavano.

Era stanco di non sapere mai come muoversi intorno a Derek, e ogni volta che facevano un passo avanti, poi ne facevano due indietro e si ferivano a vicenda. Certi momenti sembravano due porcospini in lotta, e non c’era niente di tenero e carino in questo, nonostante l’immagine mentale che gli procurava l’idea.

Voleva solo sapere cosa passava per la testa di Derek. Voleva sapere _tutto_ , perché non sapeva davvero che mossa fare, non sapeva nemmeno cosa facesse di più soffrire Derek e come aiutarlo a stare meglio.

Nei fatti non sapeva niente della loro storia, e di conseguenza come poteva mai aiutarlo?

Era un circolo vizioso.

Entrò nella loro stanza in motel e trovò Derek impegnato a rifare i bagagli.

«Ce ne andiamo. _Ora_ » disse Derek fra i denti, senza nemmeno guardarlo e infilando una maglia nel proprio borsone. «Te l’avevo detto che questa era una pessima idea. Ho confuso la realtà con la fantasia. Sono solo peggiorato».

Stiles gli parlò atono ma duro. «Metti via quel borsone».

«Stiles…»

«Metti via quel borsone e guardarmi. _Adesso_ ».

Derek si arrese, e serrando la mascella lasciò cadere a terra il borsone. «E ora?» sbottò irritato.

«E ora tu mi mostrerai ogni singola cosa che non so» rispose serio e deciso.

«Cosa?» aggrottò la fronte, non capendo.

«Ho bisogno di sapere, Derek. Ho bisogno di sapere _tutto_. Non posso aiutarti se non so come e perché sono importante per te, e continuerò a sbagliare a muovervi se non so quello che _non devo_ fare: ho bisogno che tu mi mostri la nostra storia» e con il mento fece un cenno verso la mano di Derek.

Lui _intuì_ , alzò un braccio e fece scattare gli artigli, tenendoli fra loro due. «Sei impazzito, per caso?» gli chiese scettico e sarcastico. «Non sono nemmeno un alpha».

«Ma lo sei stato, come Peter, e lui è riuscito a vedere i ricordi di Meredith!» precisò, determinato. «Puoi farlo. È l’unica soluzione».

«Vuoi che ti metta in testa i miei ricordi falsi?!»

«Voglio solo vederli!»

«Sarà lo stesso come avere due vita in testa, poi!»

«No, sarà solo come assistere a un film, sarò cosciente che non sono dei ricordi veri né tantomeno miei!»

«È lo stesso una roba assurda, non lo farò!»

«Non voglio rinunciare a te» sbottò inchiodando Derek con lo sguardo, e lo vide reagire come se avesse appena ricevuto un pugno inaspettato.

«Non voglio rinunciare a te» ripeté Stiles. «Ok? Perché questa è una cosa vera: non ho mai rinunciato a te, quindi non chiedermi di farlo ora. Tu stai rinunciando a te, _di nuovo_ , stai rinunciando a potere avere una felicità normale aggrappandoti al fatto che prima o poi "ti passerà". Beh, notizia flash, Derek: è impossibile dimenticare qualcuno se non si ha nemmeno un fottuto motivo per farlo. Permettimi di darti un motivo per dimenticarmi».

«Non voglio un fottuto motivo per dimenticarti» ammise Derek, _con rabbia_.

Stiles sorrise amaro e sarcastico. «Lo sapevo. Fin dall’inizio l’ho sempre saputo: tu non hai nessuna voglia di dimenticarmi. E lo capisco, Derek. Ti capisco perfettamente: chi mai vorrebbe dimenticare una vita in cui ha ottenuto la storia d’amore e la dedizione che ha sempre desiderato? Soprattutto se si tratta di persone che sono state all’inferno come te e me».

«E allora lasciami in pace!» gli ribatté con un lieve ringhio.

«No. Non ci rinuncio. Perché è vero che non ti conosco bene sul serio, ma credo comunque che meriti più di un’illusione».

Per un lungo istante sostennero lo sguardo, furiosi e tenendo la mascella serrata, poi Derek inspirò a fondo e parlò sarcastico.

«Se non mi arrendo, mi stenderai con del sonnifero e chiederai a Scott e Lydia di aiutarti a farlo».

«Probabile» annuì serio.

« _Va bene_ » e gli puntò un dito contro. «Ma ricordati che questa è un’idea ancora più tremenda di quella di venire qui».

«Imparerò a convivere anche con questo» ribatté sarcastico, voltandosi per dargli le spalle e andando a sedersi al centro del letto di Derek, ancora sfatto.

Si spinse all’indietro il colletto della maglia, per lasciare più spazio libero sulla nuca, e sentì Derek andare in bagno; quando tornò, gli strofinò piano un piccolo asciugamano umido contro la nuca – era probabile che avesse dei residui di sabbia.

«Farà parecchio male» lo avvertì Derek, monocorde.

«Sono abituato a subire parecchi tipi di male» gli replicò sullo stesso tono.

Derek sospirò sedendosi dietro di lui, e con il braccio sinistro lo circondò per tenerlo meglio fermo, stringendo la mano sulla sua spalla destra.

«Procedi pure quando vuoi» mormorò Stiles.

Sentì Derek inspirare a fondo e poi sussurrare un conto alla rovescia. «Tre… due… uno…»

Sullo zero, Stiles spalancò la bocca per gemere per il dolore atroce inflitto dagli artigli di Derek, ma non emise alcun suono, e non vide più la parete di fronte a lui.

Vide solo se stesso, dentro al loft di Derek, mentre abbozzava un ghigno affettuoso proprio in direzione di Derek.

«E quindi siamo sopravvissuti anche oggi».


	4. Quarta Parte

  


 

 

I primi attimi non furono molto vividi, tutto quello che Stiles vide furono dei brevi istanti in cui se stesso fissava Derek o gli diceva qualcosa di sarcastico, mischiati ad altre scene sfocate. Stiles intuì che fosse perché Derek stesso non aveva idea di come regolarsi per _mostrargli_ delle immagini invece che cercare nella mente di Stiles delle immagini da vedere.

Infine, tutto cominciò a delinearsi per bene, e le scene cominciarono a susseguirsi in maniera intensa e ferrata.

 

 

 

Stiles era nel loft di Derek.

«Cosa vuoi?» gli chiese Derek, fingendosi occupato con dei libri posati sul tavolo.

«Ho notato che le tue ultime ferite non sono guarite all’istante. E Scott mi ha detto che i tuoi occhi non sono più blu».

«Scott dovrebbe imparare a parlare di meno».

Stiles lo fissò deciso, incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Fammi vedere i tuoi occhi».

Derek sostenne il suo sguardo sgranando di proposito gli occhi, come a mostrarglieli.

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Lo sai cosa intendo».

Sospirò spazientito e rivolse verso di lui le iridi gialle.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Questa è una cosa _davvero_ strana: qualche idea sul perché sia successa?»

«No, ma ho ingaggiato Braeden per trovare Kate e scoprire cosa mi ha fatto di preciso e come farli tornare come prima».

Lui si accigliò. «Amico, perché mai li vorresti come prima? Per voi licantropi gli occhi blu sono un pessimo segno, è un _marchio_ ».

«Beh, è comunque per una cosa che ho fatto, è un marchio ed è mio. Lo rivoglio» biascicò piatto.

Stiles restò perplesso. «Non ti viene il dubbio che forse in questo momento i tuoi occhi riflettono quello che sei realmente?»

Derek lo guardò confuso.

«"Gli occhi sono lo specchio dell’anima", dice un detto» spiegò Stiles, «magari i tuoi occhi sono tornati gialli perché non sei davvero un assassino».

Derek sbuffò una risata nasale amara e sarcastica. «Ne dubito».

Stiles indietreggiò andando verso la porta, per andarsene. «Credi un po’ quello che vuoi, ma vedi comunque di farti disinfettare le ferite, se non guariscono subito» lo ammonì uscendo dal loft.

 

 

 

Stiles veniva spesso da Derek, a volte portava con sé libri che parlavano di miti legati agli occhi, altre scherzava sarcastico su come fossero entrambi due sopravvissuti.

La Nogitsune aveva strappato a Stiles qualcosa di insostituibile.

Kate aveva strappato a Derek qualcosa d’importante.

Tutti e due stavano avendo a che fare con dei vuoti che non potevano essere colmati.

«Credo di stare diventando umano» si arrese a confessare a Stiles. «Sto perdendo i miei sensi da licantropo uno per volta, e la mia forza sta diminuendo repentinamente».

«Ma non stai morendo, vero?»

Non gli rispose.

 

 

 

Derek voleva soltanto potere avere una tregua.

Invece era nella sua città natale, accanto alla riserva in cui era cresciuto, e non poteva più _respirarla_ come una volta.

E la sua parte da lupo non reagiva più con lui, non ringhiava più con lui quando era frustrato e ciò lo faceva arrabbiare ancora di più.

Il verde di Beacon Hills non faceva altro che ricordargli come la sua parte animale lo stesse abbandonando giorno dopo giorno.

«Credo che starò fuori città per un po’» mugugnò a Stiles, giusto per avvertirlo di non venire al loft nei prossimi giorni.

Stiles lo guardò ironico. «Amico, hai intenzione di prenderti una vacanza?»

Non lo degnò di una risposta.

Stiles assunse un tono teatrale. «Beh, anch’io credo di aver bisogno di prendermi una vacanza da questa città e da me stesso. Verrò con te».

«Scordatelo».

«O mi lasci venire con te, o mi ammanetterò alla tua auto».

Derek provò a respirare per infondersi pazienza, perché sapeva già che niente e nessuno avrebbe impedito a Stiles di seguirlo.

 

 

 

«Allora» sospirò Stiles, quando avevano da poco superato il cartello d’uscita da Beacon Hills, cercando qualcosa dentro allo zaino che aveva portato con sé. «Ho fatto una playlist per questo viaggio» esclamò trionfante, armeggiando col proprio iPod. «Naturalmente, ci ho messo _Teenage dream_ di Katy Perry e _Wildest dreams_ di Taylor Swift: non ti dispiace, vero?» gli chiese con un sorriso da Grinch.

Derek lo guardò malissimo, ma ciò non scalfì Stiles neanche un po’.

Per tutto il viaggio Stiles canticchiò _We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach, got a motel and built a fort out of sheets, I finally found you my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete_ , alternandolo con _He said, "Let's get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds."_.

Derek si ostinò a non leggere fra le righe.

 

 

 

Nonostante fossero costretti a condividere spazi stretti e a stare molto a contatto, il viaggio stava andando meglio di quanto preventivato.

Derek stava perdendo il suo lato da mannaro, l’unica parte che ancora lo collegava alla sua famiglia, quel particolare grazie a cui avrebbe potuto cogliere l’eredità del suo branco d’origine per portarla avanti: ciò che lo caratterizzava da sempre stava scivolando via dalle sue dita, abbandonandolo forse per sempre.

Era una beffa del destino abbastanza amara: a quanto sembrava era sopravvissuto a decine di tempeste solo per potere un giorno non essere più un licantropo.

Non era più lo stesso, aveva bisogno di assestarsi alla sua nuova condizione, ma non ne aveva alcuna voglia di farlo.

Stiles aveva diciassette anni ed era sopravvissuto alla perdita della propria madre e alle minacce e alla percosse di un vecchio psicopatico, solo per potere un giorno essere posseduto da uno spirito oscuro e crudele, che lo aveva utilizzato per uccidere altre persone e roteare una spada dentro al corpo del suo migliore amico.

Non esisteva al mondo più niente che potesse ridargli la propria innocenza e una visione della vita dai toni meno scuri.

Stessa storia di Derek: Stiles non era più lo stesso, aveva bisogno di assestarsi alla sua nuova condizione, ma non ne aveva alcuna voglia di farlo.

Lontani da Beacon Hills erano liberi di essere egoisti e perseguire solo i propri piaceri personali: erano lontani dalle preoccupazioni, distanti dalla pressione di doversi sbrigare a superare i propri lutti perché era meglio impegnarsi piuttosto a superare la prossima minaccia incombente, e molto più concentrati su tutto ciò che potevano ottenere all’istante.

L’uno stuzzicava l’altro in modo infantile, chiacchieravano a ruota libera e spesso finivano anche per raccontarsi storie sulle proprie famiglie senza temere che qualcuno accanto a loro avrebbe rivolto loro sguardi tristi e malinconici – certe volte c’era il bisogno di ricordare i propri morti solo col sorriso, non circondati da comprensione e nostalgia – e tutto era _semplice e normale_.

Si spostavano lungo la costa californiana seguendo una vecchia cartina comprata da Laura circa tre anni prima – Derek l’aveva ritrovata per caso nel cruscotto – sostavano in motel non pulitissimi ma dallo staff discreto, e mangiavano quello che volevano e solo quando ne avevano voglia.

E non si ponevano domande inutili.

Stiles aveva iniziato a profumare di oceano e _salvezza_ , e Derek sperava almeno che un giorno non avrebbe mai portato con sé l’odore del _rimpianto_.

 

 

 

Era sera, e ognuno di loro era disteso sul proprio letto nella stanza che condividevano in motel.

Stiles teneva le ginocchia piegate verso il petto e aveva il cellulare fra le mani. Derek intuì che stesse scrivendo i soliti messaggi quotidiani a suo padre e Scott per dire loro che andava tutto bene ed era al sicuro – per il resto della giornata, tenevano entrambi i cellulari staccati.

Derek stava leggendo un vecchio libro di Wilbur Smith che Stiles aveva voluto comprare a tutti i costi solo perché il titolo e la copertina gli erano sembrati fichi, ma che non aveva poi neanche aperto.

«Non ho nessuna voglia di tornare a casa» biascicò Stiles, accoccolandosi su di un fianco e abbracciando il cuscino.

Derek assentì vago, osservandolo di sottecchi e senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle pagine stampate. «È stata una bella pausa».

«Non ho nessuna voglia di tornare a casa e avere a che fare _con la vita_ » aggiunse Stiles, mugugnando.

Derek sbuffò una risata sarcastica ma non pungente. «Non è qualcosa da cui possiamo scappare».

«Non hai mai pensato di scappare via?»

«Una volta che inizi a farlo, non smetti più».

«Ma in questi giorni non hai mai pensato di scappare via con me?» insisté Stiles.

Derek a quelle parole s’immobilizzò per un secondo, trasse uBwcm9ibGVtcyBiZWZvcmUgcG9zdGluZy libro da parte; si voltò a guardare Stiles e vide il modo in cui lo stava fissando – _caldo, intenso_. «Non è qualcosa che possiamo fare».

«Ma hai mai pensato di farlo?» ripeté. «Potremmo buttare via i cellulari e abbandonare la tua auto, e non penso sia così difficile procurarsi dei documenti falsi…»

«Hai delle persone che ti aspettano a Beacon Hills».

«Magari la loro vita sarebbe più facile senza di me».

Derek sospirò paziente. «Magari quello che è facile è solo questa scelta, e solo le scelte codarde sono facili».

«Vorrei solo potermi sentire così per sempre» ribatté Stiles, con voce più fioca. «Non ricordo più nemmeno quando è stata l’ultima volta che mi sono sentito così».

«Hai ancora molto da vivere, questa non sarà di certo l’ultima volta che ti sentirai così».

«Ne sei proprio sicuro?»

Derek trattenne il fiato per qualche istante fissando il soffitto, poi scese dal letto per andare a sedersi su quello di Stiles, sistemandosi di fronte a lui. Sentiva il bisogno di continuare a parlargli avendo un contatto con il suo corpo, e in quei giorni era stato sempre più semplice toccare Stiles. E dava dipendenza.

«Questa non sarà l’ultima volta in cui riesci a sentirti libero di essere chi vuoi» gli disse Derek, guardandolo negli occhi. «Sei ancora giovane, ci saranno altre occasioni».

Stiles si voltò verso di lui stendendosi sulla schiena, tenendo le braccia distese mollemente in alto ai lati della testa. «Beacon Hills fa invecchiare tutti in fretta, ed è una ladra di occasioni. Non hai alcun dubbio sul volere tornare lì?»

Derek sentì la propria voce incrinarsi mentre gli rispondeva. «È casa nostra».

«Mi sono sentito più a casa in questi giorni che una settimana fa a Beacon Hills» gli replicò prontamente. «Tu come ti sei sentito in questi giorni? Io non voglio smettere di sentirmi così».

«Non sarà l’ultima volta» ripeté Derek, chiedendosi se fosse davvero necessario continuare a parlarsi mormorando.

«E io ti chiedo di nuovo: ne sei proprio sicuro?»

Derek si sentì un groppo in gola. «Di che tipo di sentimento stiamo parlando, però, adesso?»

«Non voglio smettere di sentirmi così _con te_. Tu?»

In risposta distolse lo sguardo.

«Derek?» lo chiamò con voce debole. «Questa è la nostra occasione, e conoscendo Beacon Hills possibilmente sarà anche l’ultima… _per favore_ , guardami».

Si arrese a puntare gli occhi nei suoi e fu come se l’intero corpo di Stiles fosse diventato una calamita fatta apposta per lui.

«È una settimana che viviamo prendendo tutto ciò che vogliamo quando vogliamo» continuò Stiles, «non possiamo farlo anche stasera? Ti prometto che quando rientreremo a Beacon Hills non ti darò noie, non ne parleremo così come non parleremo mai di qualsiasi altra cosa sia successa in questi giorni, solo… _ti prego_ ».

Derek si sentì la bocca arida, e senza neanche accorgersene posò la mano sul viso di Stiles; lui socchiuse gli occhi e inclinò appena la testa di lato per premere di più la guancia contro il suo palmo, e poi si girò e si abbassò di più per baciargli il polso.

Derek l’osservò lasciandosi sfuggire un lieve gemito, e Stiles lo preme come permesso per puntellarsi su un gomito e sollevarsi per baciarlo sulla bocca.

Sarebbe stato un bugiardo se avesse detto che in quei giorni non aveva mai immaginato di baciare Stiles – soprattutto sentendo l’odore della sua eccitazione nell’aria – ma quello era molto meglio: si stavano baciando come se si stessero aggrappando l’uno all’altro, accarezzandosi le spalle per poi stringersele, infilando le dita fra i capelli e separando le bocche a fatica; era intenso e bruciante, e i loro gesti erano giusto appena un po’ bruschi.

Derek riarrangiò la propria posizione sistemandosi fra le gambe di Stiles, e lui gli premette le ginocchia sui fianchi e cominciò a _divorargli_ il collo, e Derek si sentì _cedere_ del tutto.

«Puoi prendere tutto quello che vuoi» gli sussurrò Stiles all’orecchio. «Ti darò tutto quello che vuoi». E le dita di Stiles erano veloci e tentatrici quanto le parole che sapeva dire: Derek le sentì insinuarsi dentro ai suoi pantaloni e alzò lo sguardo verso Stiles.

«Puoi avere quello che vuoi» gli disse ancora Stiles, tornando a baciarlo sulla bocca e circondandogli l’erezione con la mano. «Ti prometto che non sarà qualcosa che tornerà a perseguitarti a Beacon Hills».

Derek sapeva benissimo che Stiles si sbagliava, ma lo lasciò fare, perché era stanco e una volta tanto voleva davvero ottenere quello che desiderava.

Era tutto facile e normale con Stiles.

Si lasciò portare all’orgasmo da Stiles, reggendosi sopra di lui a stento facendo leva sui gomiti, e gemette contro il suo collo umido mentre Stiles gli sussurrava complimenti osceni.

Riprese fiato osservando Stiles distendersi meglio sotto di lui, languidamente; Stiles si portò le mani all’elastico dei pantaloni che portava per abbassarseli, e Derek agì d’istinto aiutandolo. Poi si chinò a baciargli le ossa sporgenti del bacino, l’anca, l’interno coscia. La punta dell’erezione.

Gli posò le mani sui fianchi per tenerglieli fermi e glielo prese in bocca. Stiles emise un gemito sfiatato inclinando la testa all’indietro.

Derek continuò a leccare e succhiare mentre Stiles non smetteva di tenere una mano fra i suoi capelli e mormorare incitazioni, lodi e imprecazioni. Derek si prese tutto quello che voleva, e diede a Stiles altrettanto.

Sentì una strana e calda soddisfazione al petto quando lo vide venire.

Stiles allargò le braccia per invitarlo subito a stringersi a lui; si ripresero a baciarsi sulla bocca incastrando bene l’uno il proprio corpo con l’altro e non molto dopo vennero colti dal sonno.

 

 

 

Quando Derek si svegliò, dalla luce che filtrava dalle veneziane socchiuse intuì che fosse l’alba. Era disteso sullo stomaco, con la guancia premuta sul cuscino.

Stiles era mezzo steso sopra la sua schiena, era anche lui sveglio – sentiva il suo respiro contro l’orecchio – e gli stava tracciando con le dita dei vaghi disegni sulla nuca.

«Voglio un’altra settimana di te e me insieme, così come siamo ora» sussurrò Stiles. «Possiamo averla?»

Onestamente, Derek non vide un solo motivo per non concedergliela – detto fuori dai denti non gliene poteva fregare un cazzo di cosa c’era fuori da quel motel, in quel momento.

«Sì».

Stiles iniziò a depositargli baci languidi sulla nuca e gli infilò una mano sotto la maglia.

 

 

 

Derek amava baciare Stiles mentre rideva. C’era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire a posto con il mondo intero quando percepiva la risata di Stiles infrangersi contro la sua bocca, trasformandosi nel giro di poco in un mugolio di piacere. Meglio ancora se Stiles aveva riso per merito suo.

Era bello anche baciarlo per distrarlo mentre si azzuffavano in acqua le volte in cui decidevano di farsi un bagno nel mare ancora gelido. Stiles lo accusava di essere un baro allacciando le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi.

Stiles adorava abbracciarlo da dietro cantando quella stupida canzone della Swift che gli aveva fatto sentire quando erano partiti. Lo faceva sorridendo, spesso strofinando il naso contro la sua spalla e il suo collo.

Stiles era stato pure ansioso all’idea di fare "il primo pompino della sua vita". Derek gli aveva detto passo dopo passo come fare e gli aveva tenuto una mano sulla testa; non si era mai sentito così tanto sporco ed eccitato in vita sua. Stiles venne solo guardandolo venire.

 

 

 

La prima volta che lo fecero usarono come lubrificante una crema per le mani comprata in fretta in un mini market – puzzava di mandorle in maniera sintetica, e Derek rimarcò più volte che avrebbero dovuto procurarsi del lubrificante vero e proprio, ma Stiles ne rise.

Stiles si mostrò _così sicuro_ di volerlo: allargò le gambe per Derek senza emanare una sola traccia di paura. Semmai era _felice_.

Derek lo volle guardare in faccia mentre lo penetrava, e Stiles dopo le imprecazioni per il dolore iniziale gli accarezzò le braccia, intrecciò le dita alle sue.

Raggiunsero l’orgasmo stringendosi le mani e fissandosi negli occhi, e in qualche modo Derek si sentì rinascere.

 

 

 

Stiles era ancora in dormiveglia, nudo e steso prono sul letto; il lenzuolo era ammucchiato sopra i suoi fianchi, lasciandolo scoperto per metà. Derek decise di dedicarsi a baciargli la schiena, piano, un centimetro di pelle per volta.

La luce del mattino illuminava appena il profilo di Stiles, che odorava di sonno, sogni e voglia di vivere la giornata appena iniziata.

Per Derek era un altare.

 

 

 

Seduti sul letto, mangiavano una pizza stando rivolti l’uno verso l’altro.

Del sugo e della mozzarella filante e bollente scivolò lungo il polso di Derek, che sibilò per la scottatura. Stiles gli leccò via tutto con un ghigno velato di malizia.

 

 

 

Derek non seppe dire perché volle proprio stare a carponi la prima volta che Stiles gli entrò dentro. C’era qualcosa nell’idea di non vedere Stiles muoversi, di doversi _fidare_ di lui senza guardarlo in volto, che lo faceva sentire attratto da Stiles come una falena verso la luce.

Fu una volta sensuale e un pizzico aggressiva, spinse entrambi a gemere in maniera incontrollabile.

 

 

 

C’erano pomeriggi quieti e caldi in cui Stiles si sedeva a cavalcioni sopra di lui e passavano lunghi minuti solo a baciarsi, senza spogliarsi.

Stiles insisteva a baciargli in particolare la fronte e le tempie, e certe volte mugugnava a bocca chiusa melodie che Derek non conosceva.

 

 

 

«Hai mai voluto fare sesso fino a non capire più niente?»

 

 

 

L’ultimo giorno non uscirono dalla stanza, restarono nudi per tutto il tempo affondando nella dipendenza dal sesso.

Ci furono attimi in cui Derek non ricordò più il proprio nome, solo quello di Stiles.

 

 

 

Per tutto il viaggio di ritorno, Stiles parlò solo lo stretto necessario, non ascoltarono nemmeno la sua playlist.

Giunti davanti a casa di Stiles, Derek lo vide stringere nervosamente le mani attorno agli spallacci dello zaino che teneva in grembo.

«Quindi, finisce qui» biascicò Stiles a sguardo basso.

«Già» esalò Derek.

Stiles inspirò a fondo, afferrò Derek per il colletto e lo strattonò a sé per baciarlo sulla bocca; Derek gli mise una mano sulla testa per protrarre quel bacio il più a lungo possibile.

Infine, Stiles trasse un paio di respiri contro le sue labbra umide e scese dall’auto per rientrare a casa di corsa.

Derek rimise in moto cosciente che da quel momento in poi quel "qualcosa" avrebbe cominciato a perseguitarlo.

 

 

 

Stiles iniziò a portare con sé l’odore del rimpianto.

 

 

 

Arrivò il giorno in cui Derek non riuscì più neanche a illuminare gli occhi di giallo. Era del tutto umano e Beacon Hills era invasa da assassini pronti a uccidere qualsiasi creatura sovrannaturale per soldi.

Si sentiva impotente e indifeso.

E Stiles si ostinava ad andare in giro armato solo di mazza da baseball, recandosi in posti dove Derek non poteva proteggerlo.

Ma Stiles non voleva neanche lasciare Derek da solo, soprattutto quando si scoprì che il suo nome era l’ultima password della lista per gli assassini.

Stiles insisteva col venire al loft, ed emanava disperazione, e Derek si sentiva soffocare.

Non poteva dare a Stiles quello che voleva, non poteva dargli quel "noi", perché fra non molto sarebbe morto, e Derek sapeva com’era sopravvivere alla morte della persona amata e guardarla morire. Non voleva questo per Stiles.

Forse Stiles quel giorno aveva avuto ragione, forse avrebbero dovuto davvero scappare senza voltarsi mai indietro.

 

 

 

Nonostante il mistero del Benefattore fosse ormai risolto, Derek sapeva di non essere comunque fuori pericolo, e il fatto che Lydia di notte fosse venuta in trance fino alla sua porta a urlare da banshee gliene diede la conferma.

Subito dopo, Scott e Kira scomparvero, rapiti da Kate e portati a La Iglesia.

Stiles comprese perché Derek sentisse il bisogno di andare a salvarli, molto meno capì perché Derek fosse così arreso all’idea di morire.

«Perché diavolo non riesce a importartene?!» gli urlò Stiles, furioso, un’ora prima della partenza; erano da soli nel loft, i tavoli erano pieni di armi da sparo.

«Non è che io possa cambiare il destino, e sappiamo entrambi quello che vuol dire l’urlo della banshee» gli rispose Derek fra i denti, frustrato.

«Potresti almeno _lottare_ contro il destino! Non stai nemmeno fingendo di farlo!»

«Come se fosse qualcosa di utile».

«Perché non riesce a importartene?» ripeté Stiles, con voce incrinata, per poi abbassarla di un tono. «Non riesce nemmeno a importarti di me?» aggiunse tremante. «Di come mi sentirò dopo?»

«Forse è proprio perché m’importa di te che sto cercando l’approccio più semplice e indolore possibile a questa cosa».

Stiles si pietrificò per un lungo istante, poi serrò la mascella, gli puntò un dito contro e parlò più arrabbiato di prima. «Fottiti, Derek! Non hai alcun diritto di dirmi questo e accettare di morire allo stesso tempo! Non puoi dirmi "Mi importa di te, ma comunque scusami, sto per morire!"»

«Lasciami morire facendo qualcosa di buono!»

«Cosa, salvare Scott?»

«E in più permettere a te di potere dire almeno una volta addio a qualcuno in modo appropriato!»

Stiles lo guardò come fulminato sul posto.

«Hai questo possibilità» proseguì Derek, frustrato e respirando a fatica, «io non l’ho avuta mai, _mai_ , né con la mia famiglia, né con Laura, né con i miei beta. Permettimi di darti questo e di poterti voltare le spalle andando via con la consapevolezza di averti dato quello che volevi».

Stiles lo fissò scosso e confuso a lungo, poi cominciò a scuotere lentamente la testa avanzando verso di lui, deciso e parlando mormorando. «Vaffanculo, Derek, _vaffanculo_ » gli disse, prima di afferrarlo per le spalle per baciarlo sulla bocca, irruento.

«Dirti addio non è quello che voglio» sibilò Stiles contro la sua bocca. «Non chiedermi di rinunciare a te, perché non l’ho mai fatto e non lo farò _mai_!»

Lasciò che Stiles lo baciasse come se in realtà lo stesse mordendo; raggiunsero il letto a spintoni e si tolsero i vestiti strattonandoseli.

Baciare di nuovo Stiles gli fece bene e male allo stesso tempo: bene perché lo stava finalmente rifacendo, male perché poteva essere l’ultima volta.

Stiles fu violento, e gli piantò le unghie nei fianchi, proprio dove la pelle era più delicata. Penetrò Derek con spinte veloci dal retrogusto animalesco, e fu sia una punizione che una benedizione. Lo baciò parecchio sulla bocca, Derek pensò che Stiles stesse probabilmente cercando di imprimere il proprio sapore e odore su di lui, per spingerlo in maniera rude a ricordarlo costantemente nelle prossime ore.

Stiles non restò a lungo dopo l’orgasmo, si rivestì quasi subito e non permise a Derek neanche di stringerlo fra le braccia.

Derek restò steso sul letto, e oltre il proprio petto che si alzava e abbassava per il fiato ancora corto, osservò Stiles allacciarsi le scarpe brusco, seduto sul letto e dandogli la schiena.

Stiles non gli disse una sola parola, andò via chiudendo la porta scorrevole così forte da fare tremare tutto il loft, cosa che nemmeno Derek stesso era mai riuscito a fare.

Stiles trovava sempre il modo per scuotere le cose e le persone.

Derek era fottutamente innamorato di lui anche per questo.

 

 

 

Perché la vita amava prendersi gioco di lui di continuo, Derek non riuscì nemmeno ad arrivare a salvare Scott: uno dei berserker gli inflisse una ferita mortale non appena sceso dal mezzo con cui era arrivato.

Era così che stava terminando la sua vita: era sopravvissuto alla morte del suo primo amore, allo sterminio della sua famiglia, alla perdita di due alpha, alla disfatta del branco che aveva creato e alla rinuncia al proprio stato di alpha, _solo_ per poi morire _così_ , per colpa di una creatura non intelligente ma dannatamente forte e controllata da una donna che lui odiava, a soli due passi dal potere salvare Scott e _davanti agli occhi di Stiles_.

Era una beffa così assurda che gli veniva da ridere.

Stiles crollò in ginocchio davanti a lui, scosso e terrorizzato; gli strinse le mani sulle braccia. «No, non puoi morire…» mormorò. «Non puoi!» Alzò il tono di voce, disperato e arrabbiato. «Non puoi morire, ti amo!»

«Devi andare a salvare Scott» e cercò di sorridergli, perché nonostante tutto voleva che si dicessero addio in maniera decente, e che Stiles non lo ricordasse soltanto con il sangue che gli colava dalla bocca.

«Non posso!»

«Certo che puoi».

«Non posso lasciarti qui! Non puoi morire!» gridò ancora.

«Stiles» provò a continuare a sorridere e gli posò una mano sul viso, «puoi farlo, perché si tratta di _Scott_. Vai».

Stiles lo fissò serrando la mascella: aveva gli occhi lucidi e stava fremendo di rabbia, paura e dolore. «Tornerò. Ti amo» scandì secco, e gli diede un bacio veloce sulla bocca a dispetto del sangue che aveva sulle labbra, e si alzò di scatto.

Stiles, prima di entrare nel tempio, esitò appena e si voltò a guardarlo.

Derek pensò che almeno Stiles sarebbe stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe mai visto.

 

 

 

Derek non morì, si evolse riuscendo a trasformarsi completamente in lupo.

Riottenne anche i suoi occhi blu.

Non ci capì molto di quello che gli era successo, e probabilmente se sua madre fosse stata ancora viva glielo avrebbe spiegato meglio. Ma quella era la sua vita, e quindi sua madre non c’era nei momenti più importanti o delicati, e nel frattempo suo zio era ancora vivo e continuava a progettare omicidi.

Quando Stiles uscì dal tempio, era ancora scosso per quello che era successo – aveva visto Scott trasformato in berserker, avevano rischiato di ucciderlo – e quando vide Derek ancora vivo, s’immobilizzò e lo fisso confuso, sollevato e _arrabbiato_.

Non si parlarono, si assicurarono soltanto che Peter fosse abbastanza sedato da arrivare a Eichen House privo di sensi, e ripartirono per Beacon Hills.

Rientrati in città, Derek decise di restare per un po’ per i fatti propri nel loft, a raccogliere i cocci della propria vita.

Era sopravvissuto, _di nuovo_ , ma c’erano intorno a lui infiniti pezzi da ricomporre, _di nuovo_.

Della splendida eredità degli Hale restava quasi nulla: sua sorella Cora che aveva preferito distaccarsi del tutto dalle proprie origini vivendo altrove, suo zio pazzo omicida assetato di potere rinchiuso in una sorta di manicomio, una cugina che faticava a comportarsi da umana e che per sbaglio aveva sbranato metà della propria famiglia adottiva e passato anni da coyote, e _lui_.

Gli Hale erano tra i fondatori di Beacon Hills, avevano alle spalle infinite tradizioni, memorie preziose e pezzi di storia dei branchi della California, e tutto questo spettava solo a lui portarlo avanti? Derek in quel momento non sapeva nemmeno cosa fare di se stesso.

Sapeva trasformarsi in lupo, ma a essere sinceri non sapeva neanche che farsene.

Magari avrebbe potuto chiedere a Scott il favore di aiutarlo a scambiare ancora una volta due chiacchiere con sua madre morta. Così, giusto per avere altri consigli.

Il pomeriggio successivo, Stiles venne a trovarlo nel loft. Avanzò verso di lui, furioso e puntandogli un dito contro.

«Tu, grandissima testa di cazzo, siamo entrambi sopravvissuti» sibilò.

«Mi dispiace» mormorò Derek.

«Ti dispiace di cosa? Di essere ancora vivo?»

«Mi dispiace di deluderti in generale».

«Non è che tu mi deluda, è che continui a…» boccheggiò, frustrato. «Ti costa davvero così tanto soffermarti a pensare a come si sentirebbero le persone che ti circondano se tu dovessi morire?»

Derek sostenne a fatica il suo sguardo, provò a calmarlo parlandogli piano. «C’è qualcosa che posso darti?»

Stiles sospirò stanco passandosi una mano fra i capelli. «Solo… Dimmi che vuoi stare con me. Solo questo. Permettiti di dire questo e siamo a posto».

Non esitò nemmeno, prima di rispondergli, perché era davvero _stremato_. «Voglio stare con te».

Stiles all’istante gli afferrò con forza il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca.

Fu come se tutti i cocci di prima fossero scivolati ognuno al proprio posto da soli, o come se l’asse di rotazione della vita di Derek si fosse all’improvviso riassestato, facendogli finalmente vedere tutto in modo dritto.

Derek mormorò contro le labbra di Stiles una mezza imprecazione e un "ti amo" completo, e lui rise baciandolo di nuovo; irradiava _felicità_.

Indietreggiarono fino al letto e ci caddero sopra aggrappati l’uno all’altro, ma non si spogliarono subito, si limitarono a baciarsi, baciarsi e baciarsi ancora, con un’intensità che aveva in sé tutto il tempo del mondo. Fu solo quando la voglia di toccarsi diventò bruciante che si sfilarono le maglie e si slacciarono i pantaloni.

Derek dopo non ricordò bene di preciso come ci arrivarono – fu tutto così caldo e denso di desiderio che perse la testa – ma fecero l’amore cercando di farlo durare _tanto_ , con Stiles steso sul letto mentre Derek gli teneva le braccia bloccate contro il cuscino e gli entrava dentro fissandolo negli occhi.

Dopotutto, magari era sopravvissuto a tutto quello solo per potere un giorno avere Stiles.

 

 

 

«Ti sei mai chiesto se finora siamo sopravvissuti solo per potere un giorno stare insieme?»

 

 

 

Entro una settimana il loft venne invaso da oggetti che appartenevano a Stiles: penne, giacche, liste appuntate su post it, _copie di chiavi di casa_ , gomitoli di fili colorati, flaconi di prodotti per l’igiene che usava e cavi USB.

Non era sano, ma stavano sviluppando dei seri problemi a dormire, se non passavano la notte l’uno accanto all’altro. È che avevano un tarlo nella testa: la paura che da un momento all’altro a uno dei due sarebbe successo qualcosa.

Derek cominciò a riempire la propria dispensa di cibi che Stiles preferiva, e nei fatti ormai era come se vivessero insieme.

Non era del tutto sano, ok, ma non era detto che non andasse bene.

 

 

 

Stare insieme non era sempre facile perché avevano tutti e due delle personalità piuttosto forti e marcate, e sapevano essere infantili nei momenti meno opportuni.

Le loro discussioni erano accese e violente, e degeneravano all’istante anche se il picco massimo durava pochi minuti; si concludevano sempre con uno dei due che andava via sbattendo la porta.

Facevano pace quando scendeva la notte, perché non esisteva non potere dormire nello stesso letto.

 

 

 

Derek sapeva che l’inizio del college sarebbe stato un problema.

Stiles era stato ammesso alla Stanford, aveva pure ottenuto una borsa di studio, ma non voleva andarci. Non voleva abbandonare suo padre e il branco.

Per suo padre e il branco, però, lui era sprecato a stare a Beacon Hills.

Derek aveva chiesto a Stiles perché allora avesse chiesto l’ammissione alla Stanford se non voleva andarci, e lui gli aveva risposto che l’aveva fatto per il puro gusto di sapere se lo avrebbero accettato.

Derek sapeva che in realtà Stiles lo aveva fatto solo per potere accarezzare meglio l’idea e la possibilità di andarci, come per dirsi "Vedi, sei abbastanza bravo da poterci andare, sei una mente davvero promettente e brillante, ma ora fai quello che è davvero giusto fare". E quello che riteneva davvero giusto fare era non separarsi dalle persone a cui teneva.

Perfino Scott aveva iniziato a criticare il senso di dipendenza di Stiles.

La Stanford presto diventò motivo di parecchi litigi fra Derek e Stiles.

«Stiles, sei ancora _giovane_ : non puoi decidere così di buttare all’aria qualsiasi possibilità e scegliere di restare qui per sempre!»

«Proprio tu non dovresti parlarmi di occasioni buttate all’aria e scelte affrettate!»

«Ma tu sei _giovane_ , io ho già avuto la mia vita!»

«Sarò sempre, _sempre_ più giovane di te, in caso non te ne fossi accorto prima di metterti con me!»

«Non stiamo parlando di questo!»

«Col cazzo che non stiamo parlando di questo: non perdi mai l’occasione di dirmi che non posso capire questa o quella cosa perché _sono giovane_!»

«Perché è _vero_!»

«No, Derek! Sono stato posseduto da uno spirito oscuro vecchio quanto il mondo e sono invecchiato quanto lui! Non si torna indietro da una cosa simile!»

«Questo non vuol dire che tu non debba provare a comportarti come un ragazzo della tua età!»

«No, _non posso_! Non posso e tu non riesci nemmeno a capirlo!»

«Lo capisco magari pure troppo!»

«Allora forse è proprio questo il problema!»

Stiles andò via e sbattè la porta facendo tremare ancora una volta tutto il loft.

Ambedue si sentirono miserabili per giorni.

 

 

 

Stiles incrociò le braccia al petto e lo fissò sarcastico. «Hai proprio sentito l’impellente necessità di farmi da _sugar daddy_ e comprare un appartamento accanto al campus, per convincermi ad andare alla Stanford?» Almeno non era furioso, o quasi.

Derek provò a spezzare l’atmosfera. «Ho pensato che l’avresti trovato un passo avanti come investimento immobiliare, dopo il palazzo in cui abito, considerando le _meraviglie_ che ne dici».

Stiles roteò gli occhi alzando lo sguardo al cielo.

«Senti» continuò Derek, «vedila così: non è un regalo _per te_ , l’ho fatto _per me_ , perché per quanto a volte me ne chieda ancora il motivo, voglio stare con te. _Sempre_ ».

Stiles non gli diede una risposta immediata, ma Derek, dal modo in cui riuscì a farlo sciogliere e gemere mezz’ora dopo durante un’intensa seduta di sesso orale particolarmente sporca, capì che quella era una battaglia vinta.

 

 

 

I primi mesi alla Stanford, la nostalgia sembrò logorare Stiles dall’interno.

Ci furono momenti in cui Derek credette sul serio che la costante preoccupazione di Stiles per il resto del branco lo avrebbe portato a lasciare il college.

Superato quel brutto periodo iniziale, però, riuscirono entrambi a stabilizzarsi, e Stiles arrivò a dare un discreto ritmo alle proprie giornate.

Una sera, mentre Derek era in cucina davanti ai fornelli, Stiles rientrò stanco dalle lezioni; abbracciò Derek da dietro, posò la fronte contro la sua spalla e gli mormorò "Grazie".

Derek sapeva che non stava parlando a proposito della cena.

 

 

 

«Vorresti sposarmi, un giorno?»

«Solo se Scott ci farà da paggio spargi-petali di fiore».

 

 

 

Stiles riaprì gli occhi nella realtà respirando a fatica, come se fosse appena riemerso dopo essere quasi annegato.

Teneva gli occhi sbarrati davanti a sé, sentiva del sangue colargli dalla nuca alla schiena, ed era scosso, incredulo e pieno di _senso di perdita_.

«Questo è quello che potevamo avere» mormorò atono a rauco.

«Stiles…» provò a fermarlo Derek, ma lui scosse la testa e si alzò veloce dal letto, senza guardarlo.

«Ho bisogno di un momento…» Andò in bagno lasciando la porta aperta.

Si sciacquò il volto con dell’acqua fredda, cercò di riprendersi stando a testa china e con le mani poggiate sul lavandino.

Adesso capiva tante cose.

Si chiese come diavolo facesse Derek ad alzarsi tutti i giorni sapendo non solo che non avrebbe potuto toccarlo, ma anche che tutto quello non era vero. Lui stesso si sentiva derubato della loro storia, ed erano dei ricordi falsi e di Derek, non suoi.

Derek entrò nella stanza a passi cauti, inumidì un asciugamano pulito e l’usò per tamponargli la ferita alla nuca.

«Questo è quello che potevamo avere» ripeté Stiles, a sguardo basso. «Se solo le cose fossero andate diversamente…» strinse di più le mani sul bordo del lavandino.

«Possiamo ancora averle» mormorò Derek.

Stiles si voltò a guardarlo, basito. « _Non possiamo_ , Derek! Non possiamo ignorare bellamente i due anni di vita che hai dimenticato! E benché quella che mi hai mostrato sia una possibilità ben costruita, resta questo: una possibilità _costruita_ » calcò bene l’ultima parola, «costruita per essere perfetta! Ed è allettante, è fatta apposta per suggestionare, per indurre dei sentimenti!»

«Ma possiamo provare…»

«Cosa, a farci del male a vicenda?»

«Alcune cose sono vere. Sono delle casualità, ma sono vere» sottolineò Derek, quasi sottovoce, posandogli una mano sul volto. «Tipo questa».

Seppure con una mezza smorfia di sofferenza, Stiles inclinò la testa di lato per rispondere al suo gesto premendo di più la guancia contro il suo palmo. «Non possiamo rischiare che tu un giorno ti renda conto di essere stato suggestionato» biascicò Stiles, tenendo tuttavia gli occhi chiusi sotto il tocco di Derek. «Una mattina potresti anche svegliarti, ricordarti la tua vera vita e che prima d’ora non hai mai provato niente per me, e potresti sentirti preso in giro e violato proprio dal sottoscritto».

Derek gli sfiorò la tempia con il naso. «Non potrei mai addossarti colpe simili, solo…» gli baciò l’angolo della bocca, «lascia che ti mostri quanto possiamo stare bene insieme. Possiamo essere una cosa buona l’uno per l’altro».

Stiles non riuscì ad allontanarsi da lui di molto, a malapena mise qualche centimetro di distanza fra i loro visi, e Derek teneva ancora una mano sulla sua guancia. Stiles _non_ voleva sul serio allontanarsi da lui – gli stava artigliando le mani sulla maglia, sui fianchi. «Potresti per favore smetterla di guardarmi così?» gli domandò con un sussurro.

«Così come?» gli mormorò Derek di rimando, giusto un secondo prima di scoccargli un bacio languido e umido sulle labbra.

«Come se io avessi la risposta a qualsiasi domanda dell’universo» biascicò.

«Perché _è_ così». Altro bacio.

«Non sono il tuo Stiles».

«Tu _sei_ Stiles». Altro bacio. «E vuoi _noi_. E anch’io voglio noi».

Dio, se Stiles voleva loro due insieme. Voleva tutte le cose che Derek gli aveva fatto vedere e altro ancora. Voleva la possibilità di potere stare con qualcuno che lo capiva e che non gli poneva domande inutili. Voleva l’occasione di vivere il tipo di storia d’amore che aveva sempre desiderato.

L’ennesima volta che Derek gli baciò le labbra, Stiles _cedette_ e aprì la bocca per lui, allacciando le braccia intorno al suo collo. Derek lo strinse a sé schiacciandolo appena fra il proprio petto e il lavandino, e lo baciò a lungo e come nessuno aveva fatto mai.

Fu perfetto, intenso ma non stordente, caldo ma non bruciante, sensuale ma non erotico. Così bello che per la prima volta in vita sua Stiles sentì _arricciarsi le dita dei piedi_ durante un bacio: era scalzo, sentì le dita flettersi per istinto contro il pavimento, e le mani gli si strinsero di più sulla schiena di Derek. Era una cosa assolutamente ridicola, ma stava capitando, _e a lui_.

Si separò dalla bocca di Derek e trasse un respiro profondo, nel vano tentativo di tornare in sé. «Derek, non…»

Lui lo interruppe. «Non voglio dimenticarti. E ora anche tu vuoi noi. Non me ne frega nulla di ricordarmi una vita da miserabile» riassunse deciso.

«Hai ragione, ma tipo, allo stesso tempo hai anche non ragione?» disse incerto. «Capisco il tuo punto di vista, ma non possiamo prima per favore essere sicuri di non esserci lasciati condizionare da questi falsi ricordi? È facile lasciarsi tentare quando qualcuno ci mostra una via perfetta e già piastrellata…» insinuò.

Derek per tutta risposta nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo – Stiles represse a stento un brivido. «Ma tu mi vuoi».

«Derek, ti prego…» lo supplicò. «Dopo quello che ho appena visto… concedimi degli spazi».

Derek si convinse a tornare a guardarlo in faccia, anche se riprese ad accarezzargli il viso e il collo. «Vuoi tornare a Beacon Hills» intuì.

"No" avrebbe voluto rispondergli Stiles, "voglio mandare tutto a ‘fanculo e scappare via con te, voglio prendere la strada più facile". «Sì, è meglio così» annuì. «Mi dispiace, avevi ragione: è stata una pessima idea farmi vedere i tuoi ricordi falsi, ora mi sento scombussolato anch’io. Solo… lasciami tornare un po’ più lucido».

Derek assentì. «Ok» mormorò, baciandolo per l’ultima volta sulla tempia e poi sull’angolo della bocca. Infine, si allontanò da lui, lasciandolo solo e chiudendo piano la porta del bagno alle proprie spalle.

Stiles restò appoggiato di schiena al lavandino, sospirò stanco e si coprì il volto con le mani: quella situazione poteva diventare ancora più disastrosa?

Apparentemente sì.

 

 

 

Si rimisero in viaggio verso Beacon Hills quasi subito; nell’abitacolo l’atmosfera non era carica di imbarazzo o impaccio, solo tesa e troppo calda, e Stiles provò a rompere il ghiaccio mettendo su un po’ di musica.

All’istante inciampò in _Wildest dream_ della Swift. Cambiò subito, con espressione pietrificata.

Dopo qualche secondo di gelo, sia lui che Derek risero isterici senza guardarsi in faccia. Era tutto così ridicolo che Stiles desiderava solo poterne ridere fino a piangere singhiozzando.

Parlarono solo del traffico e di quando fermarsi per delle pause o per fare rifornimento, ma da un certo punto in poi quella sorta di silenzio che li circondava smise di essere pieno di tensione e diventò stranamente confortevole, una sorta di scudo non pesante o ingombrante.

Stiles chiese a Derek di portarlo a casa sua, non all’appartamento di Malia, e quando giunsero proprio lì davanti e si fermarono, Stiles ricordò di come nei ricordi falsi lui al ritorno della vacanza/fuga al mare avesse afferrato Derek per il colletto per baciarlo sulla bocca un’ultima volta.

Percepì in modo netto che quella scena in quel momento fosse sospesa nell’aria, su di loro.

In maniera quasi inconsapevole, Stiles si umettò le labbra. «Mi farò sentire io» biascicò con voce roca.

Derek assentì, tenendo la testa rivolta verso il volante, su cui teneva posate le mani.

Stiles inspirò a fondo e aprì lo sportello.

«Stiles?» lo richiamò Derek.

Quando Stiles si voltò a vedere cosa volesse, Derek si avvicinò di slancio a lui e gli posò una mano sulla nuca; lo fissò negli occhi tracciandogli con il pollice dei segni sulla pelle. Stiles deglutì a fatica, ma _non_ si allontanò.

Derek, intuendo che ormai Stiles non avrebbe indietreggiato, inclinò la testa di lato e lo baciò sulla bocca.

Durò a lungo e fu _dolce_ , e Stiles si separò da lui giusto appena prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un _mugolio di piacere_.

«Ci sentiamo» mormorò a Derek, con voce più rauca di prima; scese dall’auto e si avviò all’ingresso, senza voltarsi mai indietro e stando stretto nelle spalle.

Entrato, chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò di schiena; rilassò le spalle ed espirò a fondo solo quando sentì l’auto di Derek ripartire.

 

 

 

**Paul:** dicevamo  
hanno appena aperto una caffetteria super hipster  
e c’è questa cameriera a cui vorrei chiedere di sposarmi  
ma non ci siamo ancora parlati  
in cambio però ho sostenuto delle profonde conversazioni con la sua scollatura  
consigli su come parlarle?

**Debbie:** scrivile qualcosa di carino e ironico su un tovagliolo!

**Paul:** dici che non basterà sfoderare la mia classica mossa?  
cioè lo sguardo e la posa da  
"guardarmi, sono un ragazzo sordo con un faccino tanto carino  
che ti sta sorridendo sprizzando tenerezza da tutti i pori  
non ti stritola piacevolmente il cuore vedere come provo in maniera goffa a flirtare con te  
anche se non conosci la lingua dei segni?"

**Georgia:** ricordami quanti elementi della squadra di cheerleading ti sei scopato con questa mossa

**Paul:** due al liceo e tre al college  
tra cui il capitano dei ragazzi e la vice delle ragazze  
più due elementi della marching band della Stanford

**Stiles:** la marching band?  
ti prego, dimmi che ti sei fatto qualcuno della hornline

**Paul:** ovvio che mi sono fatto qualcuno della HORNline  
per chi mi hai preso?  
ho sempre avuto un debole per quelli che suonano gli ottoni  
sono quelli che hanno più fiato e resistenza fisica  
non so se mi spiego

**Georgia:** che tipo di tromba ti sei trombato?

**Paul:** la tuba e il sousafono

**Georgia:** il sousafono?  
quindi ti sei fatto Clint?  
ma quello ha i capelli lunghi e delle basette ENORMI!  
quando si mette lo strumento addosso sembra il leone della Metro Goldwyn Mayer!

**Paul:** non giudicarmi!  
io amo le sue basette!  
una volta ho chiesto loro di sposarmi!

**Debbie:** non credo che avrai problemi ad affascinare la cameriera con il tuo sguardo :)

**Paul:** bene  
perché ieri l’ho osservata per tutto il tempo mentre era china a pulire i tavoli  
e ha un culo fantastico

**Rob:** ragazzi, questa è la QUINTA volta

**Stiles:** *invia una foto in primo piano del sedere di Malia*

**Debbie:** oh, è il lato B di Malia?  
riconosco quei pantaloncini  
li aveva indosso l’altra volta: le stanno così bene!  
non trovi, Rob?

**Stiles:** stavo per dire a Debbie che le voglio bene e di non crescere mai  
poi ha posto quella domanda essenziale

**Rob:** non me ne intendo di pantaloncini o di moda

**Stiles:** quanto sei noioso

**Rob:** sai invece cos’è per niente noioso?  
sapere come va con Derek  
illuminaci a riguardo

Stiles non gli rispose.

 

 

 

Stiles riuscì a vivere tre perfetti giorni di _niente_.

Procedette a bruciarsi il cervello giocando ai videogames di continuo con Liam e Mason, e ogni tanto con Scott, anche se quest’ultimo perlopiù abbozzava sorrisi dispiaciuti perché non gli piaceva vederlo provare a evitare la realtà in quel modo.

Cercò di vivere di pizza e patatine, lasciando la propria camera solo per prendere il cibo dalle mani del fattorino e per andare in bagno, e fu un’esperienza _meravigliosa_.

Anche se non lo fu molto per la sua testa, che infine cominciò a _implodere_.

Era steso sul proprio letto, in penombra e nel vago tentativo di riuscire a fare una pennichella per farsi passare un’emicrania colossale: si sentiva del sangue al naso e la costante sensazione che avrebbe vomitato da un momento all’altro, aveva un dolore così atroce ed era così nauseato da non riuscire ad addormentarsi.

Sentì sospirare forte, rivolse lo sguardo verso la porta e vide Malia appoggiata allo stipite, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Stiles la fissò con gli occhi socchiusi. «Vai via» biascicò flebile, «lasciami morire in pace».

Lei roteò gli occhi e venne a sedersi al suo fianco; gli posò una mano sul lato della testa e con i suoi poteri da mannara gli portò via del dolore.

«Oh mio Dio, no» gemette Stiles, sollevato, «non andare via _mai più_ , ti prego!»

«Sei ridicolo» e arricciò il naso, «e _puzzi_. Non ti lavi da giorni. E non mangi né bevi decentemente da chissà quante ore».

«Vivo come qualsiasi adolescente» protestò Stiles, lamentoso «cioè campo di pizza, coca cola e videogames».

Lei lo fissò per nulla colpita. «Non hai più il fisico di un adolescente. Sei uno studente del college, vivi di caffè e di lunghe sedute davanti al computer per scrivere saggi: il tuo corpo non è più quello di una volta».

«Grazie per il promemoria su quanto sto invecchiando male» borbottò sarcastico. «Sei venuta per…?»

«Sono venuta perché Scott ti sta assecondando troppo».

Stiles fece una smorfia. «Stando al modo in cui mi guarda, stile cucciolo a cui il padrone sta vietando i croccantini, ne dubito».

«Beh, ho comunque l’impressione che tu abbia bisogno di qualcuno che ti dica quanto sei ridicolo».

«Me l’hai già detto poco fa».

«E te lo ripeto: sei ridicolo. Hai bisogno di liquidi. Vado a farti una camomilla». E si alzò, togliendo dalla sua testa la mano assorbi-dolore e facendolo grugnire sofferente.

Tornò non molto dopo con una mug fra le mani; Stiles, a fatica, si mise a sedere sul letto e accettò l’offerta, ringraziandola mugugnando.

«Cosa hai paura che accada, se metti piede fuori casa?» gli chiese, sarcastica. «Incontrare Derek?»

«Tipo» bofonchiò a sguardo basso.

«Si può sapere di preciso cosa ti ha portato a questo stato? Tutto quello che io e Scott finora siamo riusciti a cavare da te e Derek è che a quanto pare la tua idea geniale di andare in gita sulla costa si è rivelata un disastro, e che gli hai chiesto di mostrarti i suoi ricordi falsi».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte fissando la mug. «Derek? Come sta Derek?»

«È un raggio di sole» rispose inespressiva.

Lui storse la bocca. «Sono un idiota. Un idiota totale».

«Qual è il problema, cos’è successo?» insisté.

Stiles svuotò la tazza, la posò sul comodino e si rimise in posizione fetale sul letto. «Lasciami da solo» brontolò.

«Non posso. Stai facendo preoccupare anche tuo padre».

«Ti preoccupi di mio padre solo perché lui ti porta sempre a mangiare la pizza, donna venale!»

Lei roteò di nuovo gli occhi. «Scott ha detto che stai provando la solita tecnica di ignorare il problema fino a quando non andrà via da solo. Lydia mi manda dirti che non funzionerà».

«Grazie. Ora lasciami da solo».

« _Stiles_ » lo richiamò, con un accenno di ringhio nel tono della voce.

Rimase steso, ma si voltò a rivolgere lo sguardo al soffitto, e si arrese a parlare, anche se evitando di fissarla in faccia. «Ho paura di un sacco di cose, ok? Ho paura di aver commesso anni fa uno sbaglio a non conoscere meglio Derek, perché se lo avessi fatto ora forse staremmo insieme e non avremmo vissuto dei periodi così da schifo» cominciò a elencare, monocorde, «ma ho anche paura di essermi lasciato suggestionare da quei falsi ricordi _e_ dal modo in cui mi guarda Derek – modo che, ricordiamocelo, è _indotto_ dai suoi falsi ricordi» puntualizzò.

«E ho paura di illudere Derek» continuò Stiles, «o di lasciargli fare qualcosa di cui poi potrebbe pentirsi».

«Tipo cosa?» gli domandò, con un’occhiata sospettosa.

«Ci siamo baciati» rispose, deglutendo a fatica.

Lei sembrò rifletterci sopra. «Ma tipo bacio a stampo, bacio intenso e stop, o un’intera sessione di baci?»

«La seconda e la terza?» pigolò, incerto. «È stato _molto_ intenso».

Malia aggrottò la fronte. «E questo non ha scatenato in lui alcuna reazione? Cioè» specificò, «non ha ricordato che in realtà non vi siete mai baciati?»

A quell’osservazione, Stiles si perplesse e si rimise a sedere sul letto. «No…» mormorò, «ma in effetti, è un gesto intimo…»

Lei annuì. «Il suo corpo avrebbe dovuto capirlo che non è sua abitudine baciarti, o quanto meno la sua psiche avrebbe dovuto percepirlo».

«Proprio come durante l’ultima luna piena ha percepito di non essere abituato a stare in compagnia…» aggiunse Stiles. «Questa è una cosa strana…»

Malia scrollò le spalle. «Magari gli è parso normale farlo perché lo _voleva_ ».

Stiles la fissò stizzito, puntandole un dito contro. «Non provare a mettermi delle idee in testa!»

Lei mise le mani avanti. «Non sto cercando di insinuare niente, è solo un’ipotesi. Ma se _vuoi davvero_ comportarti in un determinato modo, il tuo corpo e la tua psiche non lo percepisce come strano, no?»

Stiles sospirò afflosciando le spalle. «È vero. Lui ricordava che quando stavavamo vicino alla Stanford, veniva con me, se c’erano delle feste…» Ebbe dei flash delle false memorie di Derek, dei momenti in cui gli presentava dei suoi compagni di college, delle facce che la mente di Derek aveva creato di proposito forse mettendo insieme dei pezzi di sconosciuti incontrati per la strada. «Ma se per caso ormai fosse così suggestionato da…»

Malia scosse la testa. «È un mannaro, ha dei sensi molto forti, e ti assicuro che noi mannari ascoltiamo molto i nostri sensi e cosa ci dice l’istinto: si sarebbe fermato».

Stiles si passò le mani sul volto. «Questo peggiora tutto» si lamentò, «come possiamo esserne esattamente sicuri? Dove finisce l’induzione e comincia la realtà? Non so nemmeno se io stesso mi sto lasciando suggestionare o meno! _Odio essere manipolato_ ».

Malia sospirò. «Vuoi fare una prova veloce?»

«Che prova?» la guardò incerto.

«Il corpo non può mentire» gli rispose, facendo un cenno vago verso il suo cuore, per poi indicarsi l’orecchio. «Puoi dire una cosa ed esserne convinto, ma se a livello inconscio non è la verità, le tue emozioni ti tradiranno, _sempre_ , e se non dall’esterno, _all’interno_ » puntò di nuovo un dito verso il suo cuore.

«Vuoi che dica "qualcosa" a proposito di Derek e vedere se sto mentendo?»

«Solo se _tu_ lo vuoi» precisò seria.

Si passò una mano sulla fronte sospirando forte. «Questo è… Non…»

«Non è una brutta cosa, se non lo vuoi sapere» lo rassicurò.

«Sì che lo è» protestò, «perché altrimenti non la smetterò mica di farmi paranoie!»

«Ok» esalò Malia. «Allora, quando vuoi, respira a fondo, pensa solo a Derek e proprio in quell’attimo preciso, _dillo_ » l’istruì, concentrata.

Stiles provò a rilassarsi sistemandosi meglio a sedere; mise le mani in grembo, e mantenendo lo sguardo basso andò con la mente a degli attimi vissuti con Derek a Santa Monica, a quando lo aveva visto sulla spiaggia, a quando lo aveva fatto ridere, e poi quel _primo bacio_.

«Credo di stare iniziando a provare qualcosa per Derek» disse atono.

Alzò piano lo sguardo verso Malia: lo stava fissando solo appena sorpresa, e sul suo viso si stava distendendo un sorriso affettuoso.

Stiles _intuì_ , mise le mani avanti e agitò gli indici in cenno di diniego. «No-no-no-no-no! Non voglio più saperlo! _Stai zitta_!»

Malia roteò gli occhi. «Come se tu non lo avessi già capito».

« _Taci_ » tornò a stendersi mettendosi in posizione fetale.

Lei sbuffò sorridendo. «Si può sapere cosa c’è di così _tragico_?»

«Ah, non saprei» sbottò sarcastico. «Forse il fatto che così mi sento inconsciamente portato ad alimentare le sue illusioni? O magari perché così non gli sono di alcun aiuto? Oppure perché quando tornerà in sé resterò solo io a raccogliere i cocci?»

«Non puoi essere così pessimista».

«Sono solo realistico» scrollò le spalle. «Ho _visto_ come potevamo essere, i suoi ricordi falsi sono costruiti su _fatti veri_ : ci ho osservati stare insieme, e quando sono tornato alla realtà mi sono sentito _a lutto_ » ammise con voce incrinata. «E quando lui otterrà di nuovo i suoi ricordi veri? Allora mi sentirò fottutamente solo. E non è una cosa che voglio, non dopo tutto il tempo che stiamo passando insieme».

Malia gli posò una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto di conforto. «Non è nulla che non possiate sistemare. Ma solo se ne _parlate_ » precisò, scandendo bene l’ultima parola.

«Non voglio parlarne» sbadigliò, «voglio fare un pisolino».

Lei sospirò stanca. «E in effetti sarebbe anche ora».

Gli posò un’ultima volta la mano sulla testa per assorbire un altro po’ di dolore, gli augurò buon riposo mormorando e lo lasciò da solo.

Stiles tirò su col naso accoccolandosi contro il cuscino. Sperò almeno che il sonno lo aiutasse a schiarirsi di più le idee.

 

 

 

Stiles si risvegliò sentendosi molto meglio, anche se aveva l’impressione di avere la testa piena di batuffoli di cotone. Mugugnò assonnato stropicciandosi gli occhi e rigirandosi nel letto, e quando sentì dei passi lungo il corridoio si voltò in direzione della porta.

Dalla soglia, Derek lo fissò incerto quanto preoccupato.

Stiles desiderò coprirsi la testa con il lenzuolo, in modo infantile, ma si trattenne, anche se non riuscì a non fare una smorfia arricciando appena il naso.

«Malia mi ha detto che non stai bene» esordì Derek, neutrale.

«E ti ha dato pure la sua copia delle chiavi di casa mia» aggiunse Stiles. «Ora sto una meraviglia. Puoi andare».

Derek, per tutta risposta, roteò gli occhi e avanzò piano verso di lui.

Qualcosa dentro Stiles lo spinse in automatico a far spazio a Derek, che si sedette al suo fianco e gli posò una mano sulla testa, portandogli così via gli ultimi residui di dolore.

«Puzzo» borbottò Stiles, incoerente.

«Sono sopravvissuto al cambio di pannolino dei miei cuginetti, sopravvivrò anche a te» ribatté inespressivo.

A occhi socchiusi, Stiles sbuffò una mezza risata. «Sto immaginando _te_ da adolescente a cambiare pannolini… una cosa, tipo, _perfetta_ ». Una parte della sua testa era cosciente del fatto che Derek gli aveva appena regalato un dettaglio sulla sua vita prima dell’incendio, qualcosa di cui non parlava _mai_ , ma Stiles era troppo stanco di se stesso, delle proprie paranoie e dell’emicrania per poterne tenere conto.

«Non mi dispiace prendermi cura dei _bambini_ » gli ribatté monocorde.

«Non sono un bambino» protestò Stiles, debole.

Derek emise un lieve mormorio di assenso e poi accennò a stendersi al suo fianco; Stiles restò a occhi socchiusi, ma come prima il suo corpo si mosse reagendo di istinto, facendo più posto a Derek.

Nel giro di pochi secondi, finirono stesi su un fianco, l’uno rivolto verso l’altro, Stiles con una gamba fra quelle di Derek, Derek con una mano sulla testa di Stiles, impegnato a fargli ancora da antidolorifico vivente; Stiles premette la fronte contro la spalla di Derek e… lasciò perdere tutto, si lasciò andare traendo dei respiri lunghi e calmi.

Per quanto fosse assurdo o stupido pensarlo, si sentiva al sicuro con Derek, certo che non gli sarebbe successo niente, e non perché si trattava di _Derek_ o perché forse era stato indotto a provare qualcosa per lui, ma perché c’era una _storia_ dietro.

Perché Derek era corso a salvare Stiles da Peter, pur sapendo di essere solo un beta contro un alpha che era l’ultimo elemento della sua famiglia, e perché Stiles aveva sostenuto a galla Derek per due ore dentro una piscina, a costo di annegare con lui – o salvi insieme, o niente. Perché Derek era stato abbastanza paziente da tornare indietro, quando lui aveva pensato stupidamente di prendere Aiden e Ethan versione due in uno a mazzate in testa, e dopo lui l’aveva svegliato a schiaffoni dentro un ascensore per portarlo via prima che arrivasse la polizia. E perché Derek non lo avrebbe mai ucciso pur di far fuori la Nogitsune, e Stiles era andato fino in Messico di nascosto di suo padre per cercarlo alla cieca e riportarlo a casa.

E all’epoca l’uno non sapeva come l’altro prendeva il caffè, ma comunque si sarebbero sempre, _sempre_ sostenuti e salvati a vicenda.

Quando Stiles guardava Derek, non vedeva lui come persona, non vedeva i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti, o le abitudini che non conosceva, vedeva solo la storia di come si erano conosciuti, la loro _vera_ storia, e aveva senso più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Sentì Derek sospirare forte contro il suo orecchio, per poi iniziare a parlare. «Quando Cora era piccola, amava i Pokémon, e il suo preferito era Charmander; ne aveva uno di peluche, ma è andato perso nell’incendio. Prima di lasciarla in Sud America le ho regalato un peluche uguale nuovo».

Stiles era sorpreso, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca, Derek continuò a parlare.

«Mia mamma non sapeva usare il forno: non capisco come potesse essere possibile, visto il suo olfatto da licantropo, ma riusciva a bruciare ogni cosa ogni volta che voleva cucinare usandolo. Peter da ragazzo rivestiva dei romanzi storici erotici con le copertine delle opere di Tolstoj e Dostoevskij; li ha poi regalati a Laura per il suo sedicesimo compleanno. Sono stato il numero quattro della squadra di basket del liceo di Beacon Hills» sospirò di nuovo, e poi Stiles lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso. «Ho dato il mio primo bacio a quattordici anni a una ragazza che non mi piaceva un granché: eravamo una festa, i miei compagni di squadra si vantavano delle loro conquiste e mi hanno incoraggiato a scegliere una ragazza fra quelle presenti e baciarla. Mi ha fatto _schifo_ ».

Ridacchiarono insieme.

«Per fortuna poi non l’ho più rivista» proseguì Derek. «E poi c’è stata Paige» e stavolta Stiles lo sentì deglutire a fatica.

« _Lo so_ » mormorò Stiles.

Restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, Derek con il pollice tracciava dei cerchi sulla nuca di Stiles, Stiles con dei movimenti appena percettibili strofinava la fronte contro la spalla di Derek.

«Quello che voglio dire…» riprese Derek, «è che… possiamo _parlare_ , se vuoi possiamo raccontarci tutto quello che desideri, possiamo conoscerci e possiamo _provarci_. E non cercherò di baciarti, a meno che tu non voglia» concluse, con un pizzico di ritrosia.

«Non voglio che tu faccia qualcosa di cui pentirti, quando riavrai i tuoi veri ricordi» mormorò Stiles.

«Non è che mi _disgusti_ » sottolineò Derek.

Stiles ricordò quello che gli aveva detto Malia a proposito di come i mannari seguissero sempre gli istinti – e rifletté brevemente sulle cose che lei doveva aver riferito a Derek, _poi avrebbero fatto i conti_. «Non voglio che tu ti senta condizionato da me. E non voglio sentirmi condizionato da te».

«Saremo cauti» gli promise Derek, sicuro e determinato.

Stiles era _così_ stanco dall’essere a un passo da ciò che voleva e che lo faceva stare bene. «Allora… _ok_. Ma ci andremo piano. Molto piano».

«Piano» ripeté Derek, anche se Stiles poté sentire un sorriso felice nel tono della sua voce.

Probabilmente aveva appena peggiorato la situazione, solo che… non riusciva davvero a fregargliene.

Nei ricordi di Derek non aveva visto una vera realtà alternativa, solo una possibilità costruita, ma comunque Stiles la _voleva_ , e tutto il resto all’improvviso stava contando davvero molto poco.

Era fottuto.


	5. Quinta Parte

 

 

«Quindi ora esci con Derek?» gli chiese Scott, con l’espressione di un cucciolo a cui è stato appena mostrato un giocattolo nuovo – _era confuso ma felice_.

Erano in camera di Stiles, che stava riempiendo un cesto di panni sporchi. «Uhm, una specie?» rispose incerto. «Non è che organizziamo dei veri e propri _appuntamenti_ : usciamo insieme, chiacchieriamo, proviamo a conoscerci…»

«Amico» gli disse Scott, perplesso, «ma non è più o meno quello che fanno due persone a un appuntamento, per vedere se funzionano come coppia?»

Stiles ci rifletté sopra. «A essere sincero, non ne so molto di appuntamenti: non ne ho mai avuto uno, neanche al college. Sono solito andare dritto a quello che voglio» "In genere solo una nottata di sesso" aggiunse mentalmente.

Scott scrollò le spalle. «Beh, secondo me sono un po’ questo, degli appuntamenti. Ma non è una cosa brutta» precisò subito, mettendo una mano avanti.

Stiles sospirò portando i panni verso la lavatrice, l’amico lo seguì. «Continuo a chiedermi se sto sbagliando, se sto approfittando di lui».

«Sappiamo entrambi che non hai il migliore dei caratteri…» affermò Scott con leggera ironia.

«Grazie, amico» lo rimbeccò allo stesso modo.

«… non è sempre facile starti accanto» continuò Scott, «soprattutto se si è il tipo di persona che reagisce subito e male al sarcasmo, o se si ha una personalità forte e spiccata simile alla tua» puntualizzò. «Derek ha un carattere duro e ben delineato quanto il tuo: se ti trovasse davvero insopportabile, credo che a quest’ora avrebbe già mandato al diavolo i ricordi fasulli, non si sarebbe lasciato trascinare verso di te da loro. Si può essere condizionati a provare qualcosa fino a un certo punto: se qualcuno non ci piace o lo troviamo repellente, prima o poi la realtà prenderà il sopravvento – a meno che non si tratti di un condizionamento magico o un’ipnosi, ma non è questo il caso» concluse sicuro.

Stiles si accovacciò a caricare la lavatrice. «Quindi _ora_ pensi che ci sia sotto qualcosa di vero?»

Scott appoggiò le spalle al muro, accanto a lui. «Sto solo elencandoti delle varie possibilità: non credere che io non temi ancora che vi facciate male a vicenda» mugugnò, incrociando le braccia al petto. «È una situazione delicata, ma voglio che tu prenda in considerazione ogni dettaglio».

Finito di impostare il lavaggio, Stiles si rimise in piedi. «Pensi che io e Derek insieme possiamo essere qualcosa di buono?» chiese, monocorde e a sguardo basso.

Scott scrollò le spalle. «Forse. Quello che posso dirti per certo è che _meritate_ entrambi qualcosa di buono».

«Nei ricordi falsi di Derek, c’era una frase ricorrente» bofonchiò gesticolando, continuando a non fissarlo in faccia, «il succo era che forse io e Derek abbiamo vissuto e sopportato tutto quello che ci è successo finora solo per potere un giorno stare insieme».

«Beh, la storia di un individuo _influenza_ il tipo di essere umano che è» esalò Scott. «Alle volte le persone sono giuste per stare insieme, ma s’incontrano nel tempo sbagliato. Non so, prendi per esempio Allison e Isaac: non avrebbero avuto mai alcun tipo di relazione, _prima_ che la faccenda del kanima si chiudesse e la minaccia del branco di alpha ci portasse a fare fronte comune. E lo stesso più o meno si può dire di me e Kira» scrollò di nuovo le spalle. «Non si resta uguali nel tempo, si cambia, quindi forse sì: tu e Derek non avreste mai avuto una possibilità insieme due o tre anni fa, ma ora _sì_ ».

Stiles storse la bocca in una smorfia. «Ok, ma secondo te _quanto_ sto sbagliando?»

Scott gli rivolse un sorriso dispiaciuto. «Non ne ho idea, amico. A volte ci imbarchiamo in relazioni che sembrano sbagliate e in effetti un po’ lo sono, ma ci fanno stare bene, e va bene così».

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso ironico. «Tu ne sai qualcosa, vero?»

Lui si strinse nelle spalle, un po’ sulla difensiva. «Non solo per Allison… Non volevo mettermi con Kira perché pensavo fosse troppo presto, che le persone vicine ad Allison ci sarebbero rimaste male, o che io fossi ancora troppo a lutto per iniziare qualcosa di nuovo e che questo avrebbe fatto male a Kira e al nostro rapporto. Tuttora non so se ho sbagliato» ammise sospirando, «ma fatto sta che allora ho deciso che non me ne fregava più niente, volevo stare bene almeno per cinque minuti, e ho colto l’occasione. E finora non me ne sono pentito».

«Voglio anch’io stare bene almeno per cinque minuti» biascicò Stiles.

«Ti basterà comunque essere consapevole delle conseguenze» sorrise ironico Scott, «quelle ci sono sempre. Sono inevitabili».

Stiles sbuffò sarcastico. «Odio il giorno in cui sei diventato così saggio e indipendente da me».

Scott stava per replicargli qualcosa, ma l’espressione gli si illuminò di colpo. «I ragazzi sono arrivati!» E a conferma delle sue parole, Stiles sentì aprire la porta d’ingresso – perché era probabile che il passo da compiere per potere stare con Derek era che casa sua somigliasse al suo loft: un porto di mare a cui tutti avevano misteriosamente accesso.

Kira, Liam e Mason avrebbero pranzato con loro, cucinando prima tutti insieme, e Scott accolse Liam allargando le braccia e sorridendo. «Amico!»

«Amico» ricambiò Liam allo stesso modo.

Alle loro spalle, Mason, con le braccia cariche di sacchetti per la spesa, roteò gli occhi. «Nemico» bofonchiò atono.

Avevano lasciato la porta aperta, e in un lampo videro Kira varcare la soglia stringendo in mano la katana, con gli occhi illuminati di arancione. «Dove?» chiese con voce dura.

Stiles si portò una mano sulla fronte. «Non voglio nemmeno sapere perché diavolo hai pensato di portare una spada a pranzo» si lamentò. « _Odio_ questo branco».

«Bugiardo» gli replicarono più voci in un coro quasi perfetto, mentre si spostavano in cucina.

Chiuse la porta roteando gli occhi. «Quanto vorrei essere un bugiardo migliore».

 

 

 

Stiles non sapeva se preoccuparsi o meno del fatto che uscire con Derek stesse diventando sempre più facile.

Derek lo aveva portato nei posti più frequentati dai ragazzi quando _lui_ era stato un adolescente, perlopiù per raccontagli dei modi assurdi con cui Peter lo stalkerava e riderne malignamente assieme, ma Stiles aveva finito col prendere in giro lui e la sua generazione. La differenza di età era presente, solo che non interferiva, ogni tanto la tiravano in ballo con battute sarcastiche ma non pungenti, ma la questione terminava così: era diverso da quello che ricordava Derek, non era un elemento che portava frustrazione o paranoie, e Stiles era grato a questa piccola grande differenza.

Stiles, invece, aveva invitato Derek sul posto in cui lui e Scott si allenavano insieme in previsione delle partite di lacrosse, quel prato perfetto su cui non parlavano mai dei problemi legati al sovrannaturale, in cui giocavano come dei ragazzi normali – a esclusione dei brevi momenti in cui Scott usava i suoi poteri da licantropo. Derek sapeva poco e niente di lacrosse, ma sorridendo in modo idiota disse che una volta avevo rotto in due la racchetta di Liam; Stiles gli diede dello stronzo.

Era diventato sempre più facile anche condividere i propri spazi, stare l’uno accanto all’altro; c’erano attimi in cui Stiles aveva l’impressione che si gravitassero attorno, spinti da forze sconosciute, perché non importava dove si trovassero, finivano sempre l’uno a un passo dall’altro, se non di meno.

Certe volte si parlavano faccia a faccia a soli pochi centimetri di distanza, a lungo, ed era _intimo_ , dava quasi dipendenza, e poi Derek abbozzava sorrisi chinando la testa e guardando in basso, e Stiles aveva voglia di dargli uno spintone scherzoso – giusto per vederlo ridere di più – o magari più semplicemente _baciarlo_.

Stava affogando così tanto in quella situazione, da non essere per niente divertente.

Quella sera erano andati _al cinema_. Avrebbe dovuto essere imbarazzante, soprattutto per via della coppia di ragazzini che alle loro spalle _si baciavano selvaggiamente di continuo facendo rumori_ , ma invece avevano riso per tutto il tempo, facendo sottovoce battute sarcastiche e bastarde.

Questo era il tipo di persona con cui Stiles voleva stare: qualcuno che raggiungesse il suo livello di bastardaggine e che la buttasse sul sarcasmo quando c’era da scoppiare in una crisi isterica.

«Questa è una cosa che non farò _mai_ » commentò Derek, mentre uscivano dal cinema, «se vado al cinema e spendo soldi, non vedo perché mai dovrei fare qualcosa che potrei benissimo fare anche a casa sul divano guardando un DVD a luci spente».

«Non capisci il punto» gli spiegò Stiles, ridendo, «sono dei ragazzini: non è che abbiano poi così tanti posti in cui stare insieme, non possono chiudersi in camera…»

«Quindi lo fanno in pubblico?»

«Sei peggio di un vecchio» scosse la testa.

«Ai miei tempi…»

«Eeeee adesso lo sei un vecchio» cantilenò.

«Ai miei tempi» ripeté Derek, imperterrito, «si riusciva sempre a trovare un posto alternativo. E comunque, raggiunti i sedici anni, diventava tutto più facile grazie alla macchina».

«Non mi sono _mai_ appostato con la jeep a fare quelle cose lì» ammise, continuando a ridacchiare.

«Questo perché prima la tua jeep dovrebbe _arrivare_ sul posto in cui nascondersi».

«Ehi!» protestò, dandogli un pugno scherzoso sul braccio, fingendosi oltremodo offeso. Derek non si mostrò scalfito. «Io, invece» decise di tornare al discorso di prima, «credo che non potrei mai azzardarmi a provarci con qualcuno al cinema, perché conoscendomi finirei col rovesciare la sua coca cola o per _palpare_ i pop corn».

«Peccato che tutto accadrebbe al buio: sarebbe da vedere».

Stiles gli diede un altro pugno sul braccio, ma Derek invece di rispondergli si fermò davanti alla sua jeep – erano arrivati proprio lì davanti, era parcheggiata accanto al marciapiedi – e si appoggiò di spalle allo sportello del posto di guida.

«Riassumendo» esalò Derek, «bella serata, film discreto, pessimo audio».

Stiles ridacchiò, sistemando i piedi fra quelli di Derek, che teneva le gambe appena divaricate. «Da rifare?»

«Magari la prossima volta» propose Derek, «per evitare il pessimo audio, potremmo farlo da me: io metto il divano, tu il DVD» propose, _sfacciatamente_ neutrale, come se prima non avesse associato divano &DVD ad altro.

Stiles assottigliò lo sguardo mordicchiandosi un labbro. «Stai _flirtando_ con me?»

Gli rispose inespressivo. «No».

Lui sospirò scuotendo la testa. «Certe volte non so proprio cosa fare con te» e si stava così tanto trattenendo dal sorridere che gli faceva male la faccia – e gli mancava un po’ il fiato.

Derek, invece di rispondergli, gli mostrò uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi abbozzati con lo sguardo rivolto in basso, e restarono per qualche attimo fermi così, a corto di parole e fissando l’uno le braccia dell’altro.

«Quindi…» biasciò infine Stiles, «tu vuoi proprio rischiare? Con me, dico».

Derek trasse un respiro profondo, prima di rispondergli. «Nella vita a volte punti tutto su qualcuno, credendo che sia per sempre, e poi scopri che era meglio non farlo». Scrollò appena le spalle. «Non mi sto azzardando a mettere in linea me stesso per qualcuno, ma per _qualcosa_ » specificò deciso, anche se evitando il suo sguardo. «Tu cambierai, io cambierò, andrà bene, andrà male, _riavrò i miei veri ricordi_ , non importa: voglio qualcosa. Ed era da un pezzo che non volevo qualcosa».

Stiles assentì sorridendo. «Mi fa piacere sentirti dire che vuoi qualcosa». Desiderare qualcosa aveva la capacità di fare sentire una persona viva.

«Tu vuoi niente?» gli chiese Derek, con tono cauto e voce roca.

Stiles inspirò a fondo passandosi una mano sulla testa. «Forse voglio troppe cose» e si scostò all’indietro, accennando così a Derek di spostarsi dallo sportello.

«In molti ti preferiscono così» esalò Derek, facendogli spazio allontanandosi di un passo dalla jeep. « _Io_ ti preferisco così».

«Magari un giorno mi preferirò anch’io così» borbottò ironico, salendo in macchina.

Derek si chinò in avanti, appoggiando le braccia sul finestrino aperto. «Ci vediamo domani?»

Stiles annuì. «Buonanotte».

«Buonanotte» ripeté Derek.

Restarono per qualche secondo a fissarsi negli occhi, inespressivi, e Stiles cercò di riscuotersi avviando il motore senza distogliere gli occhi da Derek.

Al rombo della jeep, Derek finalmente si scostò dal finestrino; Stiles si schiarì la voce e gli rivolse un ultimo saluto con un cenno del capo.

Trascorse tutto il percorso da lì a casa a borbottare imprecazioni a mezza bocca. Contro se stesso.

 

 

 

Un paio di giorni dopo, stava finendo di lavarsi i denti prima di fare colazione, quando sentì suo padre chiamarlo dall’ingresso.

«C’è un pacco per te!» lo avvisò.

Stiles si sciacquò la bocca e scese le scale tenendo la fronte aggrottata, anche se aveva il sospetto che si trattasse di un'altra scatola di biscotti da parte di Debbie – strano, però, che non lo avesse avvisato dell’invio.

Firmata la ricevuta, ringraziò il postino, chiuse la porta e senza tanti complimenti si sedette sul pavimento per vedere di cosa si trattava. Leggendo l’indirizzo si accorse che non era da parte di Debbie, e a occhio sembrava il frutto di un acquisto online; il contenuto dichiarato era "libri".

Portò una mano in alto per cercare alla cieca sul tavolino che aveva alle spalle le chiavi della jeep, e le usò come tagliacarte per aprire il pacco. Lacerato l’imballaggio e sbirciato il contenuto, sospirò rassegnato.

« _Lo sapevo_ » mormorò fra sé e sé.

Erano delle raccolte di fiabe e favole dell’Est Europeo, vide sulle copertine delle figure che urlavano "trickster" da ogni poro.

Suo padre si affacciò dalla cucina, tenendo una mug fra le mani e fissandolo accigliato e perplesso. «Chi te li manda?»

Stiles spiegò la lettera allegata, ma c’era scritto solo il numero dell’ordine e una breve spiegazione su come qualcuno avesse voluto mandargli quel regalo. Sbuffò una risata nasale e sarcastica. «A quanto pare ho un ammiratore».

«Uh» assentì suo padre, «a chi devo porgere le mie condoglianze?»

«È anonimo».

«Peccato» esalò, tornando in cucina.

Stiles restò immobile seduto a gambe incrociate per qualche minuto, fissando i libri che aveva in grembo e cercando di riordinare la marea di emozioni discordanti che stava provando. Infine, si alzò, portò i libri in camera, si vestì e andò dall’ammiratore per niente anonimo.

Era quasi arrivato sul pianerottolo del loft, quando vide Braeden andargli incontro; notò che lo stava fissando con uno strano sguardo carico di malizia e che si stava trattenendo dal ridere.

«Ti ha sentito arrivare» esordì Braeden. «Vi lascio da soli» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Ti avviso però che sa essere infantile, quando vuole qualcosa».

«Ne ho una mezza idea» borbottò, osservandola andare via mentre lo salutava con un vago cenno della mano.

La porta del loft era socchiusa, entrò e come prima cosa notò che c’erano stati dei cambiamenti: non metteva piede lì dentro da parecchie settimane, ormai, ma il famoso buco nel muro era fresco di riparazione, si erano aggiunti dei pezzi di arredamento e le finestre _sembravano pulite_ – per certi versi, quell’ultimo dettaglio era il più destabilizzante di tutti.

Derek era impegnato – o meglio si fingeva impegnato – a sfogliare un tomo rivestito in pelle e dall’aria antica; era in piedi, appoggiato di spalle al tavolo, e alzò appena gli occhi verso di lui rivolgendogli un’espressione interrogativa.

Stiles parlò lasciando ondeggiare le braccia lungo i fianchi. «Direi che oggi è una bella giornata per ricevere dei libri in regalo». Fu inespressivo, _ma sarcastico_.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Vuoi che ti regali dei libri?» chiese con finto tono annoiato e infastidito.

«No».

«Bene. Allora siamo a posto» riabbassò lo sguardo sul tomo e voltò pagina.

Stiles roteò gli occhi, sospirando spazientito. «A quanto pare qualcuno mi ha regalato dei libri, ma non si è firmato».

Derek non alzò lo sguardo dalle pagine stampate. «Che cosa sottovalutata, la firma».

«Già. Hai una vaga idea di chi possa essere stato?»

Lui finse di pensarci su, poi scosse la testa. «No».

«Peccato» sospirò sconsolato quanto sarcastico. «Avrei voluto scambiare due paroline con questa persona… cioè, voglio dire, così su due piedi ho l’impressione che voglia _corteggiarmi_ » e si atteggiò come se stesse reprimendo a stento un brivido. «Che cosa _antica_ e inquietante, non trovi?»

Derek mantenne lo sguardo sul libro, gli replicò monocorde. «Pensa che, se si tratta di un licantropo, domani mattina potresti trovare sulla soglia di casa un cervo morto in dono».

Stiles per un attimo venne colto dal dubbio. «Davvero?» chiese perplesso.

Lui finalmente alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò come a dirgli che era un idiota. «No».

«Bene» assentì respirando a fondo. «Pericolo selvaggina morta ammazzata per colazione scampato. Quindiiii» cantilenò, agitando di nuovo la braccia, «visto che non sai chi mai possa avere avuto la bizzarra idea di _corteggiarmi_ , vado via. Ci sentiamo più tardi» accennò un saluto con la mano e si voltò, andando verso l’ingresso.

Era quasi a un passo dalla porta, quando provò la spiacevole e spaventosa sensazione di essere investito da un uragano: _qualcosa_ lo superò e lo urtò appena, piazzandosi di colpo fra lui e la porta. Strillò in maniera molto poco virile.

Derek lo guardò ghignando divertito, _il bastardo_. Aveva le spalle appoggiate alla porta, gli stava bloccando il passaggio, e Stiles gli era praticamente addosso; notò però che Derek gli teneva le mani sulle braccia, e che doveva avergli evitato un urto più forte.

«Mi hai fatto venire un infarto!» lo accusò, irritato e col fiato corto.

«Ti è piaciuto» gli replicò con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

Stiles boccheggiò sentendosi il viso chiazzarsi di rosso: era vero, era il tipo di persona da amare le cose più terrorizzanti, e alle volte la paura lo esaltava fino a _eccitarlo_ , ma non era questo il punto. Cioè, in parte lo era, ma non voleva ammetterlo davanti a lui. «Tu sei completamente pazzo!»

«Ti piace essere bloccato da persone che sai che non ti faranno del male» mormorò Derek, con voce calda e un lieve sorriso nel tono della voce.

Stiles deglutì a stento, si schiarì la voce. «Questo… Questa è un’informazione _privata_ » biascicò, agitando l’indice con fare sentenzioso, anche se non molto convinto.

« _Questa è proprietà privata_ ».

Stiles alzò lo sguardo di scatto puntando gli occhi nei suoi, stupito. «Tu… lo ricordi ancora?»

«Tendo a ricordare a lungo le _pessime_ prime impressioni di una persona» rispose, sorridendo ma senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

Quella era la prima frase che gli avesse mai rivolto, si erano incontrati il giorno in cui lui e Scott erano andati alla ricerca dell’inalatore che Scott aveva perso la notte precedente, e nel farlo avevano violato la proprietà privata degli Hale. Considerando la tensione immediata che aveva scatenato quell’incontro, era stato difficile scordare quello che si erano detti, almeno per Stiles.

«Non riesco a credere che da quel punto siamo arrivati a questo» mormorò Stiles. «Ma forse… forse quello che ci dicevamo nei tuoi ricordi falsi è vero… forse siamo sopravvissuti a tutto quello che abbiamo passato solo per arrivare a questo punto».

«Non avrei mai scommesso su di noi, quando ci siamo conosciuti».

«Nemmeno io».

«Posso baciarti?»

« _Dio, sì_ ».

Derek aveva le mani sui fianchi di Stiles, e con una sola mossa, una sola spinta in avanti, attirò a sé del tutto Stiles, e lo baciò sulla bocca come se il mondo stesse per finire e lui volesse e dovesse urlargli con quel gesto quanto lo trovava idiota, folle e irritante e anche quanto era perso per lui.

Stiles si sentì _sciogliere_ addosso a Derek, non sapeva se toccargli prima le spalle, il viso o i capelli: finì per toccargli un po’ tutto in maniera confusa, mugolando contro la sua bocca.

Recalcitrante, si separò da Derek premendo le mani sulle sue spalle – anche se non si allontanò dal suo corpo. «Adesso però dobbiamo fermarci. Perché abbiamo detto che ci saremmo andati piano».

«Sì, piano» mormorò Derek, atono, iniziando a baciargli il collo.

Stiles bofonchiò una sequela di imprecazioni. « _Derek_ ».

Lui si staccò dal suo collo con un lieve _ringhio_ di protesta: Stiles cercò i suoi occhi con i propri, restò sorpreso nel vedere che aveva le iridi _blu_.

«Tutto ok?» chiese incerto.

Derek aprì e chiuse le palpebre più volte, fino a quando le iridi non ripresero il loro colore umano. «Sto bene… solo…»

«Solo?»

Esitò appena, prima di rispondergli. «Ti voglio così tanto che a volte non riesco più a controllarmi».

Stiles lo afferrò per il colletto, gli spinse la testa contro la porta e riprese a baciarlo sulla bocca, ancora più intensamente di prima. Quando sentì un accenno di zanne contro la lingua e un leggero ringhio gutturale, emise un lungo gemito di soddisfazione.

«Non dovrei perdere il controllo così, come se fossi ancora un ragazzino» mormorò dopo Derek, mentre erano impegnati in una lunga serie di piccoli baci sulle labbra dagli schiocchi languidi e umidi.

«E io non dovrei lasciarmi eccitare così da cose pericolose: siamo pari» gli ribatté sorridendo; lui gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico – le iridi erano tornate normali – e il sorriso di Stiles si trasformò in ghigno, che lui provò a cancellargli con piccoli morsi sulle labbra.

«Adesso devo proprio andare, però» disse Stiles, respirando a fondo e allontanandosi da lui.

Derek non si mostrò entusiasta, ma si scostò e aprì la porta per lui. «Ci sentiamo più tardi».

«E continueremo ad andarci piano».

«Pianissimo» annuì scettico.

Stiles sorrise mordendosi un labbro e scrollando la testa, e andò via.

 

 

 

Il breve periodo successivo fu… fantastico.

Non si erano baciati di nuovo perché Stiles sapeva che se lo avessero rifatto non si sarebbero più fermati, e non era ancora il caso, ma era piacevole, confortevole e per certi versi rassicurante l’idea che ovunque lui andasse, Derek fosse con lui: se gli succedeva qualcosa di strano, se vedeva qualcosa di buffo o se uno dei ragazzi diceva qualcosa di assurdo, Stiles sentiva l’impellente necessità di informare Derek a riguardo con un messaggio, e lui gli replicava sempre una battuta rapida e sarcastica; Stiles lo immaginava pronunciare quelle righe scritte privo di espressione, e ghignava soddisfatto fino a farsi male alle guance.

Ovunque andasse, sapeva che Derek era da qualche parte pronto a rispondergli per le rime, a essere sarcastico per lui e con lui, o anche solo pronto a sfasciargli la testa per rimettergliela a posto. Era una sensazione leggera e intensa al contempo, come quando erano vicini e ogni occasione era buona per posare un paio di dita su un fianco sotto la maglia, o per stringere una mano su una spalla o su un braccio.

Era quello che voleva in un rapporto, un morso dato però con _dolcezza_.

Ogni tanto percepiva incombere su di lui l’ombra del disastro che poteva succedere qualora Derek avesse ottenuto di nuovo i suoi veri ricordi: c’erano decine di modi diversi in cui tutto avrebbe potuto finire male, e Stiles… voleva solo che per una volta sia lui che Derek avessero qualcosa di buono. Preferiva non pensarci.

A pochi giorni dalla terza luna piena estiva, il gruppetto della Stanford arrivò a Beacon Hills in pompa magna.

L’intero branco li attese a casa di Stiles, e il loro arrivo venne preceduto da un lungo suono di clacson; si affacciarono fuori – chi dalla porta chi dalla finestra – e videro un’auto rallentare verso l’abitazione: Georgia era sul sedile passeggero ed era stesa verso il volante per suonare il clacson all’impazzata con l’espressione di un’indemoniata felice, mentre Rob guidava per nulla impressionato dalle sue manie. Paul e Debbie erano sui sedili posteriori, che ridevo agitando le mani – Paul sbracciandosi, Debbie no.

Non appena Rob parcheggiò, Georgia scese dall’auto urlando.

«GENTAGLIA!» saltò addosso a Scott e Kira mettendo le braccia sulle loro spalle, e i due probabilmente restarono in piedi solo in virtù della propria natura sovrannaturale.

Da lì in poi tutto procedette più o meno nella norma, cioè Debbie offrì _a gesti_ i suoi biscotti a tutti – ne aveva un barattolo in borsa – e poi Rob inespressivo si nascose _dietro di lei_ salutando Malia con un cenno della testa – che lo ricambiò allo stesso modo.

Terminati i saluti di rito, Paul si rivolse subito a Lydia, sfruttando il fatto che lei dopo il loro primo incontro si era messa in testa di mettersi in pari con la lingua dei segni – perché non poteva sapere il latino antico ma non la lingua dei segni.

Paul le mostrò il più affascinante ma tenero dei suoi sorrisi e procedette a parlarle. "Sono ancora innamorato del modo in cui entri in una stanza come se volessi condannare a morte qualcuno: vuoi sposarmi?"

Lydia scandì bene la risposta. «No».

Lui scrollò le spalle. "Peccato".

Georgia andò a recuperare il proprio zaino abbandonato nell’auto di Rob, e si avvicinò a Scott e Stiles con una strana espressione timida e impacciata. «Scott, ascolta…» esordì, frugando nello zaino, e Stiles allungò le mani per sostenerglielo per aiutarla, «so che è una cosa _antica_ da fare» storse il naso, «ma il mio vecchio ci teneva… Cioè» fece un vago cenno verso la macchina, «nel bagagliaio ci sono due cassette di arance della tenuta del mio branco per te, e già questa è una cosa super imbarazzante, ma il vecchio ci ha tenuto a mandarti anche _questo_ » estrasse un oggetto e lo mise fra le mani di Scott, che lo fissò perplesso e sorpreso aggrottando la fronte.

Era una scatola di legno grande quanto due mani, quadrata e senza dubbio intagliata a mano – era un motivo floreale abbastanza semplice, giusto pochi tocchi – e quando Scott la aprì per vedere cosa c’era all’interno – posato su del velluto rosso sangue – sia lui che Stiles restarono a bocca aperta, stupiti.

Era il simbolo del branco di Georgia – finora Scott non lo aveva visto, Stiles sì, ma comunque era intuibile che lo fosse – ed era inciso su una tavola di legno scuro la cui forma ricordava vagamente quella di uno scudo. L’emblema raffigurato era uno dei ponti della città di Georgia, ma per com’era qualche secolo prima, e per il suo branco aveva una certa importanza storica.

Il padre di Georgia era l’alpha, e ormai tutti loro sapevano che il suo era un branco abbastanza riservato e tradizionalista, anche se non austero, e quel regalo sapeva molto di formalità e tradizione, con in più un certo peso, e né Stiles né Scott avevano la più pallida idea di come replicare: boccheggiavano, e Scott stava perfino _impallidendo_.

Vennero salvati dal rombo di una moto.

Alzarono gli occhi e videro Braeden parcheggiare accanto all’auto di Rob, e dietro di lei c’era Derek, che scese subito andando verso Scott con nonchalance – Stiles però notò che aveva gli occhi sul regalo.

«Vedo che sono arrivato appena in tempo» esordì Derek, «Deaton mi manda a portarti questo, l’ha appena finito» e porse a Scott una scatola simile a quella ricevuta.

Scott aveva ancora la bocca aperta, prese la scatola e la passò a Georgia, continuando a fissare Derek incredulo e perplesso; Derek, _con le sopracciglia_ gli fece cenno di stare al gioco.

«Dio mio, ti ringrazio!» sospirò Georgia, sollevata, aprendo la scatola _di sicuro intagliata a mano da Deaton_. «Mi sarei sentita troppo in colpa in caso tu avessi ritenuto necessario cercare un intagliatore apposta per ricambiare questa stupidata antica!»

Stiles e Scott guardarono il regalo incuriositi, dato che fino a pochi secondi prima non avevano avuto nemmeno idea della sua esistenza: era adagiato su del velluto rosso – Stiles pensò per associazione che fosse allora una sorta di dettaglio distintivo da alpha – ed era uno scudo dagli angoli tondeggianti su sui era intagliato il ceppo del Nemeton, con sopra in alto i due cerchi concentrici del tatuaggio di Scott.

«È bellissimo!» sorrise Georgia. «Sono certa che al vecchio piacerà tanto!» e corse a farlo vedere agli altri – impegnati a parlare col resto del branco – prima che Scott potesse presentarle Derek e Braeden.

Scott accennò a Derek di seguirlo dentro casa, per andare a debita distanza dagli altri mannari, e Stiles li seguì.

«Mi hai salvato!» esclamò Scott a bassa voce, sollevato. «Quando Georgia mi ha dato _questo_ » agitò la scatola di legno, «ho capito subito che era una roba importante, e suo padre è un tradizionalista: non sapevo né cosa fare né cosa dire!»

Derek sorrise scrollando le spalle. «Quando io e Deaton abbiamo saputo che Georgia sarebbe venuta in città, abbiamo ipotizzato che in effetti c’era la possibilità che suo padre ti mandasse dei regali, e Stiles mi ha sempre detto che il suo branco tiene molto alle tradizioni e alla forma, così Deaton si è messo all’opera».

Scott fece una smorfia. «Potevate avvisarmi, però!»

«Tu e Georgia siete solo dei ragazzi, non siete abituati a simili formalità, non volevamo mettere in imbarazzo nessuno di voi due» si scusò Derek, «non sarebbe stato bello nemmeno se tu avessi avuto l’intaglio e lei no. Se lei non te lo avesse dato, non ne avremmo neanche parlato».

Stiles si avvicinò a Scott e riaprì la scatola per guardare meglio lo scudo di legno; notò che sul retro aveva pure un gancio per essere appeso al muro. «Quindi è per questo che Deaton sa intagliare il legno? Perché gli emissari fanno cose del genere per i branchi?»

Derek sbuffò una risata scuotendo la testa. «Più o meno. Scambiarsi il proprio emblema intagliato nel legno quando si viene ospitati è una formalità abbastanza antica, i branchi ormai lo fanno di rado, ma a quanto pare il padre di Georgia ci tiene ancora…»

Scott fissò il regalo sorridendo come un cucciolo felice. «È una cosa _fica_ , però!» e si rivolse a Stiles. «Amico, ho ottenuto il mio primo _scudetto_! Lo appenderò vicino al diploma! Non vedo l’ora di farlo vedere a mamma!»

Stiles gli diede delle pacche sulle schiena. «Bravo!»

Dall’esterno della casa, Georgia chiamò Scott per chiedergli se voleva che portassero le cassette di arance in macchina fino a casa sua, e Scott andò subito da lei e Rob, lasciandoli da soli.

Stiles riprese lo scudo di legno in mano e l’osservò sorridendo con affetto. «È stato bello da parte tua fare una cosa simile, e provare a non creare dell’imbarazzo» disse a Derek.

«Il merito è anche di Deaton».

Il sorriso di Stiles diventò un mezzo ghignò. «Credo che a Melissa piacerà. Potrebbe davvero attaccarlo accanto al diploma di Scott». Non era poi così eccentrico, e in giro se ne vedevano tante di stampe di ponti, non era poi così strano vederne uno intagliato.

Derek si avvicinò a lui, e con le dita sfiorò i contorni dello scudo, che Stiles aveva ancora fra le mani; sorrise nostalgico. «Le pareti dello studio di mamma erano _piene_ di scudi simili. Appartenevano a più generazioni».

Stiles si sentì un groppo in gola: erano di _legno_ , logico che fossero andati _bruciati_ e persi. «Non ne avevate un paio conservati nella vostra cripta segreta?»

«Purtroppo no» sospirò, «ma preferisco che si sia salvata Cora, e non loro».

Stiles trasse un respiro profondo, posò il regalo sul tavolo e provò ad alleggerire l’atmosfera. «È un peccato che non si usi più scambiarsi i simboli: Scott sembra così entusiasta all’idea di collezionare _scudetti_ ».

Derek sorrise scrollando la testa. «Potrei chiedere a Deaton di intagliargliene uno da parte mia, per gli Hale: ci sta».

Stiles ghignò incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Scott ne sarebbe _onorato_ , e non sto scherzando. Ha sempre avuto la mania di proteggere Beacon Hills, per lui sarebbe come ereditare materialmente le chiavi della città, visto che la tua famiglia fa parte dei fondatori».

Lui aggrottò la fronte. «Ma voi ragazzi lo sapete che potete lasciare Beacon Hills, vero?»

Stiles gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico.

«Dico sul serio» insisté Derek, «siete coscienti del fatto che siete liberi di voltare le spalle e non tornare mai più, vero? La gente che proviene da piccoli centri abitati e dimenticati da Dio, e che va a studiare in college prestigiosi, non è solita tornare da dove viene dopo la fine degli studi: perché dovreste farlo voi?»

«Magari perché in effetti Beacon Hills ha davvero bisogno di qualcuno che la protegga?» gli rispose ironico, ma pungente.

Derek alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, esasperato. «Credi davvero che se andrete via questa città scomparirà perché divorata da mostri?»

«Ti faccio presente che esistono i _wendigo_ ».

«Ascolta» sospirò spazientito, gesticolando agitando una mano, «noi Hale siamo stati i protettori Beacon Hills, è vero, ma ti risulta che la città sia implosa quando io e Laura eravamo a New York?»

Stiles ci rifletté sopra storcendo la bocca. «La prima serie di omicidi cruenti è successa quando Peter si è ripreso dal suo stato catatonico».

«Il che la dice lunga su moltissime cose» aggiunse Derek. «Se c’è una cosa che di certo purtroppo vi ha insegnato la faccenda della lista di creature sovrannaturali da uccidere, è che Beacon Hills ha una comunità sovrannaturale più ampia di quanto all’inizio credevate, e non pensi che queste persone magari hanno dei parenti o dei compagni _umani_?» sottolineò. «Se la comunità sovrannaturale presente in un posto è grande, vuol dire di riflesso che anche gli umani a conoscenza del sovrannaturale sono _molti_ , e questo in ultima battuta vuol dire anche che la gente _sa_ cosa aspettarsi dal buio, sa che deve essere pronta a proteggersi. Potete lasciare questa città, perché la sua gente non è né stupida né ignorante» concluse sicuro e deciso.

Stiles afflosciò le spalle. «Non so… forse mi angoscia di più l’idea di non stare insieme ai ragazzi».

Derek gli rivolse un sorriso ironico ma affettuoso. « _Probabile_ ».

«E tu?» sospirò Stiles, indicandolo con un cenno del mento. «Tu cos’hai intenzione di fare? Vuoi lasciare Beacon Hills anche tu?» Stava per aggiungere un "di nuovo", ma si fermò pensando che sarebbe suonato un po’ _aspro_ : non voleva insinuare nella mente di Derek l’idea che a lui non piaceva vederlo andare via proprio ora che stavano iniziando _qualcosa_ di vero.

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Penso che farò quello che ho fatto quando nella versione reale dei fatti ho scelto di andare via con Braeden, che è la stessa cosa che ha fatto Cora: farò solo quello che mi va di fare, indipendentemente dai vecchi legami che ho con Beacon Hills» rispose sicuro. «È inutile fare delle scelte in base a qualcosa di vecchio che ormai non ha più nulla da offrirmi».

«E quindi?» incalzò Stiles, col cuore in gola.

«Resterò qui perché mi piace l’idea di Malia di entrare nella Forestale» rispose abbozzando un piccolo ghigno. «In passato ho aiutato tuo padre a trovare delle tracce non visibili all’occhio umano e a risolvere dei casi, _e mi è piaciuto_ , e mi piace anche l’idea di stare a contatto con la foresta. È qualcosa che in qualche modo solletica molto l’entusiasmo della mia parte da mannaro» ammise sereno e deciso.

Stiles deglutì a stento. «È una cosa… bella» biascicò. «E Braeden?»

Derek gli aveva detto che aveva percepito il dispiacere e la frustrazione di Braeden, perché lei pensava di aver perso un _amico_ , visto che lui non ricordava più l’anno che avevano passato insieme in giro per gli States; lui stava provando ad andarle incontro, a chiacchierare spesso con lei nel tentativo di ridare vita a un rapporto che nonostante tutto gli dispiaceva davvero perdere.

«Sta vagliando l’ipotesi di entrare nel dipartimento di tuo padre come vice sceriffo» rispose Derek, «e io le ho offerto uno degli appartamenti vuoti del mio palazzo. Non è estranea né all’esercito né all’FBI, e non perché ha passato da criminale» abbozzò un ghigno, «se la caverebbe bene a lavorare con tuo padre. Non ha una vera casa da parecchi anni, ormai, non le dispiacerebbe un po’ di normalità, pur restando fedele a se stessa».

Stiles assentì a capo chino. «Anche questa è una bella cosa».

«Allora» esalò Derek, avvicinandosi a Stiles e obbligandolo così a stare bloccato fra lui e il tavolo, «penserai anche tu a cosa fare del tuo futuro, indipendentemente da Beacon Hills?»

Stiles portò le mani indietro per stringerle sul bordo del tavolo. «Forse» concesse con voce bassa e roca.

« _Pensaci_ » rimarcò Derek, prima di dargli sulle labbra un bacio veloce dallo schiocco languido, congedandosi così da lui.

Quando Stiles restò da solo, si morse e leccò il labbro inferiore più volte.

 

 

 

A Beacon Hills non succedeva mai niente di interessante – inteso come qualcosa di bello ed eccitante, non cruento e terrificante, perché quello accadeva almeno una volta al mese – così, quando Brett seppe che un gruppo di amici di Stiles era arrivato in città, decise di unirsi a loro.

Stiles non ne fu per nulla entusiasta.

Ora che né lui né Scott erano a Beacon Hills per gran parte dell’anno, non era raro che Liam e Mason trascorressero del tempo con Brett, e in tutta onestà Stiles ne era geloso: Brett aveva già Lori – un’altra dei sopravvissuti del branco di Satomi – perché mai doveva andare a cercarsi altri lupetti o piccoli umani con cui giocare?

E adesso stava pure osando fare amicizia con i suoi ragazzi della Stanford, _oltraggioso_.

La ciliegina sulla torta fu il fatto che fra Brett e Georgia ci fu, tipo… _un colpo di fulmine_ , ma non di quelli corredati di marshmallow e cliché da film romantico, ma di quelli corredati da salsa piccante e cliché da film porno di serie B – tipo sguardi da "ti scoperò entro la prossima ora e te lo farò piacere a morte".

Questo andava oltre l’oltraggio, e Paul era d’accordo con Stiles, perché anche lui era _molto_ protettivo con le sue ragazze, anche se Debbie per fortuna non gli dava molte preoccupazioni perché tanto stava sempre lontana dagli uomini sconosciuti.

Quindi Stiles e Paul erano abbastanza impegnati a sabotare Brett e Georgia, quando non erano occupati a spingere Rob e Malia a stare nello stesso posto – loro due invece andavano bene come coppia, perché non erano mica degli _estranei_ come Brett.

Non c’era molto da fare a Beacon Hills, ma più o meno si stavano arrangiando stazionando spesso alla casa al lago della famiglia di Lydia, o facendo escursioni nella riserva, e tutto sommato, visto che la compagnia era buona, si riusciva a divertirsi con poco.

La notte della luna piena, si attrezzarono per passarla tutti insieme come l’altra volta, con in più i nuovi ospiti, e almeno all’inizio non sembrò che si sarebbe rivelata un disastro.

Rob sentì i primi impulsi a trasformarsi in gatto circa un’ora dopo il tramonto, e lo lasciarono fare concedendogli della privacy, anche se lasciarono socchiusa la porta della stanza in cui andò a mutarsi – per permettergli poi di uscire da solo. Debbie lo attese fuori, dopo un po’ si accovacciò a terra scuotendo il proprio bracciale e un maestoso gatto nero dagli occhi gialli e il pelo lucido e corto trottò da lei fino a strusciare la testa contro le sue ginocchia. Debbie lo prese in braccio e lo coccolò per un po’, per rassicurarlo.

Quello che preoccupava di più Stiles era quanto i mannari presenti – a esclusione di Georgia, che era già abituata – avrebbero sentito l’istinto di rincorrere Rob e cacciarlo. Rob per il momento si stava limitando a stare attaccatissimo a lui e Debbie, guardando tutti con aria altezzosa e sentenziosa – proprio come un vero gatto – ma si percepiva che era un po’ nervoso.

Liam spesso si soffermava a fissare Rob, arricciando il naso incuriosito. «È così strano… sento la voglia di correre a braccarlo».

«Amico» sbottò Stiles, «vedi di non sbranare un altro mio amico!»

Scesa la notte, Stiles diede il cambio a Debbie prendendo Rob in braccio per un po’, e lo portò nella rimessa per le barche, dove Lydia in mattinata aveva portato apposta per Rob una comoda cesta in cui acciambellarsi e schiacciare un pisolino – anche se perlopiù durante la luna piena Rob aveva voglia di cacciare, ma a Beacon Hills era meglio non lasciarlo andare nella riserva da solo, soprattutto per via degli altri carnivori più grandi che avrebbero potuto dargli la caccia.

Paul lo seguì, e si sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altro tenendo la cesta con Rob fra loro, nel tentativo di spingerlo a giocare fino a stremarsi, così non avrebbe avuto voglia di farsi una passeggiata nella riserva per inseguire lucertole.

Rob, però, si era fissato con l’orlo sfilacciato dei jeans di Stiles, e se stava affacciato dalla cesta per abbracciargli la caviglia con le zampe e rosicchiargli i fili. Stiles, ovviamente, gli scattò un sacco di foto col cellulare, ghignando cattivo – era sempre bello avere nuove prove di quanto Rob da gatto fosse ridicolmente tenero e carino.

La cosa comoda e divertente di conoscere la lingua dei segni era che dava la comodità di parlare in tutta tranquillità senza che nessun mannaro nelle vicinanze potesse spiare la conversazione. Stiles e Paul amavano sfruttare questo beneficio.

"Questo pomeriggio ho visto il giovane vice sceriffo di cui ogni tanto tu e Scott parlate" disse Paul, "mi sono innamorato dei suoi occhi da Principe Disney: voglio sposarlo".

Stiles sbuffò una risata scuotendo la testa. "Mettiti in fila dopo di Lydia".

Paul sembrò rifletterci sopra per poi scrollare le spalle. "Non mi suona male come proposta: ho sempre avuto voglia di provare una cosa a tre".

Stiles roteò gli occhi, anche se rise divertito.

"A parte questo" continuò Paul, "Derek è una meraviglia. Io, al posto tuo, farei come Beyoncé: ci metterei sopra un anello. Ma non sto parlando di anelli da mettere al dito".

Stiles sbottò una risata, incredulo e un pizzico imbarazzato. «Amico!» sibilò sottovoce, dandogli uno spintone scherzoso.

Paul si mosse per rispondergli, ma il cellulare gli vibrò in tasca: aveva ricevuto un messaggio. "Debbie mi cerca" lo avvisò, "vado di sopra". Stiles annuì e lui si alzò andando via.

Stiles giocò ancora un altro poco con Rob, fino a quando il gatto non sembrò quietarsi e accoccolarsi nella cesta, e poi decise di seguire Paul.

Prima di salire al piano di sopra, Stiles decise di fare una tappa in cucina per prendere qualcosa da bere. Era chino e con la testa rivolta verso il frigorifero aperto, quando sentì _qualcosa_ premere contro la sua coscia.

Accigliandosi, si voltò a vedere cosa fosse e vedendo che si trattava di _qualcosa_ di enorme, peloso e nero schizzò in aria arrivando forse fino al soffitto strillando stridulo.

Quel deficiente di Derek, _da lupo_ , si accucciò sulle zampe posteriori e lo guardò con la lingua a penzoloni, emanando soddisfazione da ogni pelo.

Stiles si portò una mano sul petto, aveva il fiato corto. «Ma che diavolo, amico! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, _di nuovo_!»

Derek uggiolò agitando la coda.

Stiles roteò gli occhi, si procurò del succo di frutta freddo da bere e richiuse il frigo. «Smettila però di essere così felice e compiaciuto» brontolò. Poi aggrottò la fronte. «E si può sapere perché hai deciso di prendere questa forma? Che succede?»

Derek, invece di dargli una sorta di risposta, si alzò e circondò le gambe di Stiles con il proprio corpo.

Stiles ebbe un sospetto, ghignò furbo. «Eri _geloso_ di Rob, eh? Lui da gatto si stava prendendo tutte le coccole e tu niente!»

Derek protestò con un ringhio gutturale, ma _non_ si separò dalle gambe di Stiles.

«Ok, ok» sospirò Stiles, finendo di bere. «Andiamo dagli altri, su».

Stiles camminò lungo il corridoio con Derek alle calcagna, che di tanto in tanto gli afferrava i polsini della camicia con i denti e lo strattonava scherzoso.

Raggiunsero una delle sale più grande della casa, che le ragazze avevano cosparso di cuscini per sedersi a terra.

I ragazzi erano più o meno tutti lì; Brett aveva portato una chitarra acustica, e stava suonando mentre Liam e Mason lo accompagnavano cantando – per motivi sconosciuti ai più – _The one that got away_ di Katy Perry, somigliando a dei gatti ubriachi prossimi a una morte per strangolamento.

Scott li fissava _fiero_ , Kira entusiasta, Georgia con gli occhi a cuore e Lydia per niente impressionata.

Era uno spettacolo _orrendo_.

Derek uggiolò come se fosse _in pena_.

« _Lo so_ , amico» bofonchiò Stiles, «cerca di sopportarlo insieme a me».

Prima che potesse sedersi, Paul lo raggiunse sorridendo come un esaltato. "Debbie mi manda a darti una cosa, che le ha dato Rob, ma è per Malia".

Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica. "Per quale motivo non gliel’ha data direttamente lui?"

Paul scrollò le spalle.

"E per quale motivo" aggiunse Stiles, "ha pensato bene di darla a una che fatica a fare qualcosa se è osservata, che poi l’ha data a una persona che non parla?"

Paul scrollò di nuovo le spalle.

«Non vi capirò mai» esalò Stiles – Paul, per fortuna, sapeva anche leggere le labbra. "Allora, cos’è?"

Il ragazzo prese suddetto oggetto dalla tasca dei pantaloni: era un bracciale di fili di cuoio intrecciati, simile a quelli che Rob aveva dato a lui e Debbie.

Stiles sentì il proprio cuore sciogliersi un po’. Scambiò con Paul una serie di sguardi e sorrisi carichi di comprensione e poi andò da Malia, che stava rientrando nella stanza. Derek lo seguì a ruota.

«Rob mi manda a darti una cosa» tagliò corto Stiles, mettendole fra le mani il bracciale.

Malia osservò l’oggetto per dei lunghi istanti, poi inspirò a fondo indecisa e frustrata, lo strinse nel pugno e uscì di nuovo in corridoio.

Stiles la raggiunse e con lui Derek, che si mise seduto ai suoi piedi. «Sai cosa significa per Rob darti un bracciale impregnato del proprio odore e con cui aiutarlo a riconoscerti quando è un gatto, vero?» le chiese cauto.

« _Lo so_ » sbuffò nervosa, tornando a guardare il bracciale. «Ma so anche che i miei istinti mi urlano di inseguirlo e _cacciarlo_ ogni volta che lo guardo, e stanotte c’è la luna piena. E lo sai cos’ho _fatto_ la mia prima luna piena».

«Non è lo stesso…»

«Sì che è lo stesso!» ribatté agitata. «Te l’ho detto che ero arrabbiata con mia madre, quando è successo… e anche lui è una persona a cui tengo ma per cui provo sentimenti contrastanti per via dei miei istinti, e c’è la _luna piena_ : non posso farlo!»

«Sì che puoi, perché non sei più quella che eri un tempo» insisté Stiles, deciso. «Sei più padrona dei tuoi istinti, rispetto ad allora _sai_ cosa sei e come controllarti: puoi provarci».

Lei sembrò ancora indecisa e irritata con se stessa.

«Ascolta» aggiunse Stiles, «io e Derek possiamo venire con te, e se le cose si metteranno male, Derek prenderà Rob per la collottola e correrà veloce per portarlo via, ok?» Derek fissò Malia e uggiolò la propria approvazione.

Lei si mordicchiò il labbro, ma alla fine cedette e annuì. Stiles sorrise incoraggiante, si incamminarono lungo il corridoio e la osservò mentre si legava il bracciale al polso destro.

Malia aprì la porta della rimessa e si affacciò all’interno, esitante. «Rob?» chiamò.

Il gatto, che un attimo prima era appisolato, alzò la testa e rivolse verso di lei gli occhi, illuminandoli di giallo. Stiles notò che le mani di Malia furono scosse da un piccolo spasmo – sembrò trattenere gli artigli – e che gli occhi le diventarono blu.

«Rob, sono io, Malia» gli disse, avanzando a passi cauti; Stiles restò sulla soglia della porta, e Derek all’erta ai suoi piedi.

Il gatto si alzò, ma restò nella cesta, fissandola con un’aria non troppo benevola. Malia trasse un respiro profondo e si accovacciò di fronte a Rob, e con attenzione avvicinò il polso destro in sua direzione.

Rob arricciò più volte il naso annusando in direzione del bracciale, e dopo qualche istante cominciò a strofinarci contro la testa; quando vide che Malia non si muoveva, iniziò a strusciarsi con più insistenza e a fare le fusa, e lei si azzardò ad accarezzargli il dorso.

Infine, Malia si sistemò meglio sul pavimento sedendosi a gambe incrociate, e Rob uscì dal cesto per andare a rotolarsi sul suo grembo.

Stiles osservò Malia reprimere a stento un piccolo sorriso di felicità, e trasse un sospiro di sollievo rilassando le spalle.

Avevano impiegato _otto mesi_ , ma almeno adesso quei due erano arrivati a un punto concreto.

Stiles si sedette a terra facendo scivolare la schiena contro la parete, accanto alla porta rimasta socchiusa, e Derek subito venne a intrufolarsi fra le sue gambe; Stiles sorrise e lo grattò sotto il collo.

Erano strano rivivere sprazzi della loro intimità anche in quel modo, ma non spiacevole: stavano vicini, a stretto e continuo contatto, sempre coscienti l’uno della presenza dell’altro intorno a sé, ed era una sensazione confortevole che sapeva di quel tipo di dolcezza che pizzica il cuore senza fare davvero male. Vedere che era qualcosa che perdurava anche quando Derek era un lupo, rendeva Stiles ancora più consapevole di quanto stesse diventando solido e importante il loro rapporto.

Derek premette il naso freddo e umido contro il collo di Stiles, facendogli il solletico; lui ridacchiò circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

«Non prendertela, però, se ti tratto come un peluche gigante» gli mormorò sospirando.

Derek uggiolò una mezza protesta e si accomodò meglio fra le sue gambe.

Stiles avrebbe voluto scattare delle foto per ottenere delle prove di quanto anche Derek diventava tenero e coccolone nella sua forma animale, ma si trattenne: quel momento lo volle tenere solo per sé.

 

 

 

La mattina successiva, erano tutti ancora più o meno addormentati affondati fra i cuscini sul pavimento, quando un ringhio e uno strillo felino acuto li svegliarono di colpo.

Scott si stava precipitando a vedere cosa stesse succedendo, e Stiles aveva già messo mano alla propria mazza da baseball, ma Rob barcollando entrò nella stanza: aveva i capelli arruffati, era a torso nudo e sembrava avere indossato i jeans in fretta e furia – li aveva slacciati – ma soprattutto aveva un grosso graffio sanguinante nella parte bassa della schiena.

«Tutto a posto» esordì Rob, con voce ancora impastata dal sonno e mettendo le mani avanti. «Malia si è svegliata, mi ha visto nudo steso accanto a lei di schiena e credo che questo l’abbia parecchio sorpresa e spaventata».

Stiles si passò stancamente una mano sulla faccia. Beh, almeno Rob non si era risvegliato nudo sopra una libreria, come succedeva spesso nel loro appartamento dopo la luna piena: quello sarebbe stato traumatico per molte più persone.

 

 

 

Il resto della settimana passò senza altri eventi tragicomicamente eclatanti, e in vista del ritorno a casa dei ragazzi della Stanford, Stiles si sarebbe sentito triste, se non avesse saputo che comunque si sarebbe rivisti da lì a pochissimo.

Il pomeriggio prima della partenza, organizzarono un grande barbecue alla casa al lago di Lydia.

Tutto sommato, Stiles durante la propria adolescenza non aveva mai avuto l’occasione di partecipare a feste simili: era stato a delle feste di compleanno, vero, ma non era mai riuscito a sentirsi una parte attiva dell’evento o a divertirsi davvero – perlopiù perché ogni volta che andava a una festa succedeva qualcosa di orrendo, ma questa era un’altra storia – e stare lì, circondato solo da un numero ridotto di amici con cui brindare scambiandosi battute sarcastiche ma mai pungenti, gli dava l’impressione di poter finalmente vivere una piccola parte della propria vita a cui aveva quasi rinunciato – quella da ragazzo che voleva solo divertirsi.

Sapeva che Scott, con malizia, aveva riesumato i mitra ad acqua che usavano da bambini e li aveva portati con sé di nascosto, e Paul girava per la casa con lo sguardo di chi sta progettando la prossima mossa per sabotare qualcuno – leggasi Brett e Georgia. Lydia fissava male chiunque avesse qualcosa di liquido in mano, pronta a saltare alla giugulare al primo che avesse rovinato _di nuovo_ il parquet della casa, provocando così a tutti dell’ansia da prestazione nel versarsi da bere. Brett, ancora una volta per ragioni sconosciute ai più, era da mezz’ora che suonava e cantava _Purple rain_ di Prince, forse nel tentativo di fare proprio il fascino del tizio che canta versioni acustiche di canzoni struggenti che parlano di coppie allo sfascio – cosa che su un certo tipo di donne aveva una buona presa, ma tanto Georgia era già ai suoi piedi. Fatto stava comunque che cantava sempre canzoni che in qualche maniera toccavano dentro Stiles dei tasti dolenti.

Stiles stava pianificando vari modi per distruggergli quella fottuta chitarra. Lasciò stare la ripresa numero trentamila di _Purple rain_ e andò in cucina a preparare delle salse.

Mentre prendeva dal frigo tutti gli ingredienti che gli servivano, Derek lo raggiunse, e in silenzio iniziò a cercare delle ciotole di ceramica per aiutarlo.

Stiles, trovato un frullatore a immersione, cominciò a litigare con il cavo annodato; Derek lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, scettico, lui lo ricambiò sfidandolo con lo sguardo a fare meglio di lui.

Derek afferrò il frullatore e lisciò il cavo in un batter d’occhio.

Invece di ringraziarlo, Stiles sospirò seccato, ma tanto Derek stava reprimendo male un ghigno soddisfatto, quindi non si meritava niente.

Notare però come stessero collaborando insieme intuendo l’uno le mosse dell’altro e parlandosi a sguardi, provocò a Stiles un magone in gola, che cercò di cacciare via iniziando una conversazione. «Mio padre mi ha detto che l’hai contatto per chiedergli consigli in merito alla faccenda della Forestale… quindi sei proprio serio: stai ricominciando da capo».

Derek scrollò le spalle e gli rispose senza alzare lo sguardo dal tavolo sui cui stava lavorando. «Ormai penso proprio che i veri ricordi dei miei ultimi due anni non torneranno mai più, quindi perché non ricostruirmi una nuova vita?»

Stiles lo guardò appena perplesso. «Ma non ti dispiace neanche un po’ non riavere i tuoi ricordi?»

Lui alzò lo sguardo e gli rispose serio e convinto. «No» e assunse un’espressione velata di sarcasmo, «tanto non è che mi sia perso qualche evento particolarmente felice».

Stiles ciondolò la testa. «Beh, su questo non posso darti torto».

«Semmai, per quanto questa sia stata una faccenda spiacevole, ho avuto modo di capire che preferisco certe cose ad altre, e che forse nella vita ho sempre desiderato determinate cose molto più di quanto immaginassi». Scrollò di nuovo le spalle. «Magari il detto "Non tutto il male viene per nuocere" è proprio vero».

«Non capita nemmeno a tutti di avere una seconda possibilità» sottolineò Stiles, «non tutti hanno l’occasione di ricominciare dopo una vera e propria _tabula rasa_ , e a volte… è una buona cosa?» concluse incerto, puntando gli occhi verso Derek.

«Sì, è una buona cosa» mormorò Derek.

Sostennero lo sguardo a lungo, e Stiles si morse un labbro indeciso sull’approfondire o meno l’argomento "realizzazione che nella vita ho sempre desiderato determinate cose molto più di quanto immaginassi", quando dietro le spalle di Derek vide passare Paul, Liam e Mason, tutti e tre con in mano _un secchio pieno d’acqua_.

«Ehi!» li richiamò accigliandosi. «Cosa state facendo?»

Liam strattonò Paul per la maglia per dirgli di fermarsi, e poi si rivolse a Stiles. «Sul retro della casa ci sono Brett e Georgia che pomiciano: stiamo andando a buttare loro addosso dell’acqua dal piano di sopra».

Stiles s’illuminò ghignando. «Penso che mi unirò a voi». Di sottecchi notò Derek sbattersi una mano sulla faccia, ma invece di dirgli qualcosa Stiles si procurò un secchio da riempire al lavello per unirsi a quella _spedizione_.

Tutti e quattro salirono le scale e poi quietamente cercarono la stanza la cui finestra desse proprio sulla coppia. L’individuarono, si affacciarono piano, e dopo un conto alla rovescia sillabato senza voce, all’unisono rovesciarono sopra i due un numero di litri indefinito di acqua fredda.

Dopo degli strilli sorpresi, risuonarono dei _ringhi irritati_.

Sghignazzando, Stiles, Liam, Mason e Paul si ritrassero dalla finestra e corsero chi ai ripari chi a procurarsi qualche _arma_ per difendersi dall’imminente contrattacco.

Mason si chiuse in una camera da letto urlando ridendo isterico. «Non uscirò da qui neanche se verrà Beyoncé in persona a chiedermi di farlo!»

Paul si procurò delle _padelle_.

L’obiettivo di Stiles era quello di raggiungere la pompa d’acqua col tubo espandibile che c’era in cortile, ma prima di girare la manopola per azionarla sentì un ringhio alle proprie spalle, e in rapida successione venne investito da _muro d’acqua gelida_.

Si portò i capelli bagnati all’indietro e con fare sentenzioso punto un dito verso Georgia, che lo fissava diabolicamente soddisfatta. «E guerra sia!»

«NIENTE ACQUA SUL PARQUET!» gridò Lydia furiosa, salvo poi ricevere una secchiata d’acqua in testa da parte di Malia. Alle spalle delle due ragazze, uscirono in cortile Scott e Liam armati di mitra ad acqua, in posa da agenti segreti.

Stiles si ritenne _offeso_. «Ehi! Quello è il mio mitra!» Kira ne approfittò per rubargli il tubo collegato alla pompa e indirizzarlo verso di lui. «Ehi! Quella era una mia idea!»

Cinque secondi e nel cortile regnò il caos.

Paul usava le padelle come scudi per ripararsi dai getti d’acqua, mentre Mason occasionalmente si affacciava dal balcone buttando giù litri d’acqua. Kira usava la pompa _senza pietà_. Scott e Liam sparavano a vista. Lydia maneggiava dei secchi d’acqua con l’aria di un’indemoniata, mentre Debbie, nascosta sotto un tavolo, l’avvertiva quando qualcuno provava a coglierla di spalle.

Braeden spuntava dietro le spalle di chiunque come un ninja, colpendo a tradimento.

Era assurdo e pazzesco, e Stiles non si divertiva così da una vita.

Vide Rob scappare via da Malia _armata_ , salvo poi scivolare col sedere a terra e venire braccato da lei, Brett e Georgia. Mason, dall’alto, li benedisse rovesciando sulle loro teste un nuovo secchio d’acqua.

Stiles rise delle disgrazie altrui _deliziato_ , e di conseguenza restò doppiamente sorpreso e strillò forte, quando qualcuno alle sue spalle gli rovesciò addosso qualcosa come una decina di litri d’acqua.

Oltraggiato, si voltò a vedere chi fosse il colpevole.

Derek gli rivolse il proprio ghigno migliore.

«Tu!» esclamò Stiles, sputacchiando acqua in eccesso – se ne sentiva pure uscire dalle orecchie. «Tu sei ancora _asciutto_!» Con decisione, strappò il tubo dalle mani di Kira e rivolse il getto verso Derek.

Derek ebbe la sfacciataggine di scappare ridendo, e Stiles lo inseguì gridando insulti parecchio artistici fino a quando non ebbe più metri di tubo a disposizione per proseguire. Consegnò la propria arma a Soldato Paul, e proseguì la corsa fino all’altra parte della casa.

Derek però, arrivato prima sul posto, riuscì a nascondersi e braccarlo. Stiles, ridendo, provò a liberarsi colpendolo sulle spalle con una mano, ma alla fine si ritrovò fra il muro e Derek.

Erano carichi di adrenalina e col fiatone, completamente zuppi d’acqua e con una risata sul volto. Era una situazione del tutto ridicola, ma erano _felici_ ed erano insieme, ed era un attimo _semplice_ , uno di quelli che forse rincorrevano da una vita intera.

Si guardarono negli occhi e fu _intenso_. Derek gli posò una mano sul viso, e lui inclinò appena la testa per premere di più la guancia contro il suo palmo; il respiro di entrambi divenne appena più pesante, e Stiles girò di più la testa per baciare il polso di Derek.

Sentì Derek trattenere il fiato, forse il maniera inconsapevole; Stiles alzò lo sguardo, puntò gli occhi nei suoi e annuì, concordando in modo tacito un permesso che l’intero corpo di Derek gli stava chiedendo urlando.

La bocca di Derek fu subito sulla sua, irruenta, calda e piena di desiderio.

Stiles si lasciò baciare a lungo, prima di prendere in mano le redini della situazione, ricambiando Derek artigliando una mano sulla sua nuca.

Si baciarono come se ce l’avessero col mondo intero che finora li aveva tenuti divisi, fino a quando non si separarono col fiato corto per ragioni ben diverse rispetto a prima. Derek iniziò a divorargli il collo, Stiles gli accarezzò le braccia e le spalle, soffermandosi a tastare con un velo di possessività i muscoli che finora gli era piaciuto di più guardargli da lontano. Allargò di più le gambe per fare spazio a Derek, e quando Derek spinse il bacino contro il suo, Stiles soffocò un’imprecazione contro la sua spalla e si mosse in cerca di frizione conto una gamba di Derek.

«Se continuiamo così» biascicò Stiles, con voce roca, «non penso che riusciremo più a fermarci. Tu vuoi fermarti?»

«No» gli rispose senza alcuna esitazione, mordicchiandogli il profilo della mandibola.

«Ne sei sicuro?»

Invece di rispondergli, spinse di nuovo verso il suo bacino. Stiles esalò un’imprecazione colorita.

«Andiamo via da qui» gli mormorò Derek all’orecchio, con un accenno di ringhio nel tono della voce.

A Stiles girò la testa, si limitò ad annuire.

Gli altri erano ancora impegnati nella loro piccola guerra d’acqua, e loro due provarono a non farsi notare quando entrarono in cucina per riprendere i cellulari e le chiavi della jeep per sgattaiolare via.

Stiles inviò a Scott un messaggio per avvertirlo su dove lui e Derek stavano andando, e poi partirono alla volta del loft.

Durante il viaggio non si parlarono, solo di tanto in tanto si scambiarono degli sguardi sorridendo complici e un po’ nervosi. A un semaforo rosso, Stiles sospirò ridendo e scrollando la testa, e Derek intrecciò le dita di una mano alle sue.

Qua e là c’erano tracce di ridicolo e piccole cose stupide, ma Stiles era _così felice_ che stava sentendo la testa e il cuore scoppiargli.

Arrivati al palazzo, salirono fino al loft ridacchiando e scambiandosi dei baci a schiocco veloci di tanto in tanto, e una volta chiusa la porta alle loro spalle, Derek lo afferrò per sollevarlo e metterlo a sedere su un tavolo; Stiles gli allacciò le gambe intorno ai fianchi e procedette a baciarlo fino a rendere scemi e storditi entrambi.

Stiles separò la bocca dalla sua solo per potergli baciare il collo, ma restò perplesso quando sentì Derek stare immobile sotto il suo tocco. Alzò lo sguardo verso il suo e gli prese il viso fra le mani. «Ehi, tutto bene?» gli chiese preoccupato.

Lui sospirò come per riscuotersi e gli accarezzò le gambe. «Sì» esalò, riprendendo a baciarlo sulla bocca.

Subito dopo, Derek lo fece scendere dal tavolo e camminando all’indietro lo trascinò a letto, continuando a baciarlo sulla bocca e sul collo, ma Stiles percepì che c’era qualcosa che non andava, perché Derek all’improvviso era più… _statico_.

Derek spinse Stiles a stendersi di schiena sul materasso, e poi si sistemò in ginocchio fra le sue gambe.

Stiles gli posò le mani sulle braccia e incrociò il suo sguardo con il proprio. «Derek, sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?» gli domandò neutrale.

Stava cominciando a nutrire dei sospetti su quello che stava succedendo a Derek, ed erano delle ipotesi _tremende_.

Derek sembrò esitare, poi abbassò lo sguardo e con delicatezza gli sollevò l’orlo della maglia bagnata, per scoprirgli il petto. Ne osservò ogni dettaglio deglutendo a fatica, era _impietrito_.

«Derek?» lo chiamò con voce incrinata.

«Il tuo corpo» biascicò con tono vuoto. «Il tuo corpo non è come ricordo. Perché in realtà non ti ho _mai_ visto nudo».

Stiles si sentì morire dentro. «Stai ricordando qualcosa?»

«Ricordo _tutto_ ».

Per un lungo istante, Stiles non percepì più niente: non ci vide più, non sentì più, _non respirò più_. Poi mormorò una mezza imprecazione, sgusciò da sotto Derek e si alzò veloce dal letto riabbassandosi la maglia.

«Mi dispiace» borbottò nervoso, rivolgendo le spalle a Derek, che era immobile. «Non avrei dovuto farlo. Mi dispiace davvero tanto. Perdonami» e a passi veloci uscì dal loft.

Derek non disse una parola, non fece alcun tentativo di fermarlo, restò dov’era.

Stiles corse alla jeep, salì a bordo e si fissò le mani: tremavano. E stava pure sempre più faticando a respirare.

Derek ricordava tutto ed era sembrato _sconvolto e spaventato_ all’idea di essere stato sul punto di fare l’amore con lui. Probabilmente si sentiva anche tradito da come Stiles non l’avesse fermato dal farlo, anzi l’aveva incoraggiato.

Aveva fatto del male a Derek.

Aveva _perso_ Derek, e ora sarebbe rimasto da solo con i ricordi di loro due insieme a perseguitarlo come degna punizione.

Con l’ultimo briciola di lucidità che gli era rimasta, inviò a Rob un messaggio, con per testo solo la lettera H – H di _Help_ , che per loro era una sorta di codice: quando Debbie era in posti pubblici ed era nel panico, inviava a loro due una richiesta di aiuto veloce in quel modo.

Rob avrebbe capito e l’avrebbe detto a Scott.

Subito dopo, si lasciò trascinare giù da una spirale di pensieri ossessivi e nefasti.

Non molto dopo, Scott, Rob e Malia lo trovarono così, mezzo steso sui sedili anteriori, col volto rigato di lacrime e con dei problemi a respirare.

E con il cuore irrimediabilmente spezzato.


	6. Sesta Parte

 

 

Apparentemente, ora che Derek era più stabile e più sereno, i loro attimi di intimità gli avevano fatto l’effetto che avrebbero dovuto fargli fin dall’inizio: avevano stimolato la sua memoria, Derek si era accorto che niente combaciava con quello che _credeva_ di ricordare. O almeno così aveva ipotizzato Deaton, dopo che ne avevano parlato.

A Stiles non era rimasto che chiedere di potere stare da solo nel bagno della clinica veterinaria, seduto a terra con le spalle al muro, a contorcersi le mani mentre riepilogava in mente tutte le cose che aveva perso e ogni errore che aveva compiuto.

Il branco salutò in maniera mesta i ragazzi della Stanford, con la promessa che si sarebbero rivisti per le vacanze natalizie e che avrebbero trascorso insieme anche il prossimo Capodanno. Rob e Malia concordarono sull’incontrarsi al campus almeno una volta ogni paio di settimane, e Stiles fu contento per loro. Non sapeva quello che sarebbe stato di Georgia e Brett, ma lei aveva salutato lui ostentando indifferenza con ironia, chiamandolo in maniera aperta "il mio tipo per questa estate", ma avevano capito tutti che _purtroppo_ i due avrebbero cercato di fare funzionare il loro rapporto anche a distanza.

Stiles e Paul non ne furono per niente impressionati.

Le due settimane scarse che precedettero il ritorno alla Stanford, per Stiles furono quasi interminabili.

Si sentiva apatico, Derek gli mancava terribilmente, poi ricordava perché non era al suo fianco e crollava in un vortice muto di auto commiserazione.

Faceva male, Stiles desiderava solo poter tornare al college per riempire il proprio tempo di impegni che lo distraessero. Forse un giorno sarebbe stato meglio.

Forse un giorno avrebbe perdonato e stesso per aver cercato di avere qualcosa che in realtà non avrebbe dovuto mai avere.

Il giorno della partenza, mentre era in camera a chiudere le ultime valigie, Scott lo osservava storcendo il volto in una smorfia di dispiacere.

«Perché vi state ostinando a non parlarvi?»

«Gli ho già chiesto di perdonarmi, Scott» esalò a sguardo chino, chiudendo una cerniera. «E non è strano che non voglia più vedermi, dopo quello che è successo».

«Non è proprio così» obiettò Scott, corrucciato. «Non posso farvi da messaggero o chiarire con te dei dettagli al posto suo: perché non volete parlarvi?» ripeté insistendo.

Stiles afferrò una valigia per portarla all’ingresso. «Magari abbiamo bisogno di tempo» biascicò, non molto convinto.

Scott prese per lui i trolley più pesanti. «È la stessa cosa che mi ha detto lui. Solo che ha usato un tono un po’ più sicuro del tuo» bofonchiò, precedendolo lungo le scale.

«Va bene così, Scottie. Prima o poi avrò anch’io una storia che durerà» smorzò l’atmosfera, abbozzando un sorriso.

«Volevo solo che voi due aveste finalmente qualcosa di buono. E che foste felici».

Stiles allargò le braccia e lo abbracciò per salutarlo. «Lo so, amico, lo so» mormorò sorridendo, mentre si davano pacche consolatorie sulle spalle. «Hai un buon cuore. Sono da sempre _io_ la tua parte maliziosa».

Scott in risposta sbuffò una risata contro il suo orecchio.

Mentre Scott caricava le valigie nella jeep, Stiles salutò per bene suo padre – ed entrambi cercarono di evitare di mostrare quanto si stessero commuovendo come a ogni partenza per il college – ed infine dopo le ultime raccomandazioni di chiamare non appena fosse arrivato al campus, partì.

Lydia era ripartita il giorno prima, Kira sarebbe tornata a New York il prossimo fine settimane, e Liam e Mason li aveva salutati la sera precedente. Restava solo Malia, e Stiles non si sorprese nel vederla in piedi al primo semaforo rosso che incontrò: per loro era ormai una sorta di rito fare l’ultimo tratto di strada insieme prima che lui lasciasse Beacon Hills.

Malia salì a bordo sospirando, lui non si mostrò per nulla colpito; lei piuttosto che salutarlo esordì parlando in maniera tranquilla. «Penso che dobbiamo accordarci su alcuni punti, prima della tua partenza».

Stiles aggrottò appena la fronte. «Del tipo?» Scattò il verde e ripartì.

«Se Derek mi chiede dove trovarti di preciso, posso dirglielo?»

Lui si accigliò. «Non credi che piuttosto lo domanderà a Scott?»

«No» rispose seria, «perché Derek è intelligente e sa che Scott potrebbe dirglielo senza battere ciglio e sorridendo, e non perché Scott è ingenuo o idiota, ma perché è un _bravo ragazzo_ , è buono e semplice fino al midollo. Io non sono una brava ragazza» asserì atona e decisa, «quindi se mi chiederà dove trovarti, se vuoi potrò essere la stronza in grado di dire di no».

Stiles sospirò, dovette darle ragione. «Non so, credi che sia stupido da parte mia sperare che mi cerchi?»

Lei scosse la testa. «Stupido no, masochista forse sì».

Stiles sbuffò una risata con espressione rassegnata. «Sarai sempre la _mia_ stronza, ma stavolta digli pure dove sto».

Lei annuì, e poco dopo Stiles accostò accanto al cartello che segnalava la fine del territorio di Beacon Hills.

«Stavo quasi dimenticando» disse Malia, «Brett mi manda a dire che ti ha inviato il link a una playlist su YouTube che ha fatto apposta per te».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso quanto incuriosito, e prese il cellulare per controllare subito la ricezione del messaggio. Aperto il link, scorse i titoli delle canzoni, accigliandosi sempre di più man mano che arrivava alla fine. «Ma che cazzo… Sono tutti pezzi su storie d’amore finite e coppie scoppiate! E ce ne sono _cinque_ della Swift: che problemi ha Brett con questa donna?»

Malia scrollò le spalle. «Non lo so. Mason ipotizza che Brett si senta molto fico nel cantare e suonare versione acustiche dei brani suoi e della Perry».

Stiles sospirò roteando gli occhi. «Non voglio nemmeno sapere se per lui questa playlist sia una sorta di battuta o meno».

«A ogni modo» sospirò Malia, mettendo una mano sulla maniglia dello sportello, «ci vediamo fra due settimane, ok? Verrò a trovare Rob».

Stiles, intenerito, abbozzò un sorriso e le schioccò un bacio sulla fronte. «Non combinare guai, mentre non ci sono. E non fare il vampiro, quando rientrerò a Beacon Hills».

«Ci proverò» replicò scendendo dalla jeep, non prima di posare rapida sul cruscotto un regalo per lui, un Twix.

Stiles scrollò la testa e rimise in moto. Malia restò ferma in piedi davanti al cartello, e lui la osservò dallo specchietto retrovisore fino a quando non fu troppo lontano per continuare a farlo.

Dopodiché, cerco nella playlist di Brett _Purple rain_ e la ascoltò a ripetizione, perché Malia aveva ragione, era un masochista.

 

 

 

Scivolare nella vita abitudinaria da studente del college fu fin troppo facile, ma nei momenti di silenzio Stiles si accorgeva di stare ancora elaborando il peso di quello che era successo con Derek e la sua perdita.

Rob, Debbie e gli altri non erano invadenti, non cercavano di portare l’argomento "Derek" a galla a tutti i costi, e Stiles era loro grato, anche se certe volte lo infastidiva un po’ il modo in cui lo guardavano di sottecchi quando cadeva in un improvviso e strano mutismo.

Ogni tanto si imbatteva in piccole cose che gli ricordavano di Derek, perché adesso lo conosceva, sapeva come Derek preferiva prendere il caffè, che musica ascoltava e come baciava, tutta una serie di minuscoli dettagli normali di cui prima di allora non era a conoscenza, perché lui e Derek erano sempre stati di continuo assediati dal fuori dell’ordinario, dal sovrannaturale… e gli faceva male; non aveva mai immaginato che un giorno avrebbe provato nostalgia della normalità.

Ogni volta che un particolare gli ricordava di Derek, aveva l’impressione che il mondo in contemporanea smettesse di muoversi intorno a lui, come a sottolineare il suo senso di perdita e vuoto.

Poi c’erano gli attimi in cui si sentiva bruciare lo stomaco e il cuore perché pensava a come aveva tradito la fiducia di Derek lasciandogli fare qualcosa di cui si era pentito, e neanche quelli erano dei bei momenti.

Suo padre al telefono un paio di volte accennò – con ostentata casualità – che Derek si stava preparando a sostenere i test per entrare nella Forestale; lui gli rispose con dei vaghi mormorii di assenso.

Scott gli disse che Derek gli aveva regalato uno _scudetto_ con la triscele degli Hale. Stiles si ritrovò a immaginare di tracciare il profilo dell’intaglio con le dita.

Debbie i lunedì gli attaccava alla porta con del pongo colorato ben _due_ cioccolatini.

Stiles decise di continuare a ripetersi di andare avanti a oltranza fino a quando tutto sarebbe diventato un ricordo. E questa era una cosa ridicola, visto che quel fottuto disastro era proprio cominciato per via di una serie di ricordi falsi.

La sorte era ironica, e Stiles era l’elemento ricorrente che usava nelle proprie battute.

E lui non sapeva neanche in che direzione rivolgersi per mostrarle il dito medio.

 

 

 

Undici giorni dopo la ripresa delle lezioni al college, Stiles era sotto il palazzo in cui abitava, sul marciapiede e con le spalle rivolte alla strada, e stava chiacchierando con Paul di come non volesse andare alla festa organizzata da una particolare confraternita, perché aveva il sospetto che fatta una certa si sarebbe trasformata in un’orgia.

A un tratto, Paul aggrottò la fronte guardando un punto dietro le spalle di Stiles.

«Che c’è?» gli chiese a voce, sospettoso e accennando a voltarsi, ma Paul lo strattonò mettendogli una mano sul braccio, per impedirgli di voltarsi.

"Stai attento, sei sicuro di non essere nei guai?" gli chiese Paul, preoccupato.

«Perché?» sillabò in ansia.

"Dietro di noi c’è un tipo che ti guarda come se tu gli dovessi dei soldi".

«Cosa?!» sbottò incredulo e un po’ intimorito.

Si voltò di scatto e dall’altra parte della strada vide Derek, che lo fissava immobile e _sofferente_.

Stiles si chiese se fosse una reazione normale voler gridare fino a perdere la voce, ma piuttosto trattenne il fiato sentendosi sciogliere sul posto. Non lo vedeva da giorni, ora c’erano solo delle stupide strisce pedonali fra di loro, ma non sapeva se era pronto a sentirlo parlare di loro, oltre che a vederlo.

Quando riprese il senso della realtà, si rivolse di nuovo verso Paul, che aveva un piccolo ghigno furbo stampato sul volto.

«Bastardo» scandì bene Stiles, ma lui si limitò ad agitare la mano in cenno di saluto e andare via prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca, iniziando a digitare in fretta – forse per pettegolare con tutto il resto della loro truppa.

Sospirò tornando a guardare Derek, che stava fermo lì con le mani in tasca e ogni tanto deglutiva a fatica. Erano l’uno di fronte all’altro, ai due lati della strada, e si stavano comportando come due perfetti idioti.

Stiles sentì il cellulare vibrare per la ricezione di un messaggio; era Paul.

"Ho avvisato Rob e Debbie di non tornare a casa fino a quando tu non darai il via libera".

In effetti, a quel punto l’unica cosa logica da fare era invitare Derek a salire su da lì; sospirando, gli fece cenno di attraversare la strada per raggiungerlo.

Prima che Derek potesse aprire bocca, lui lo precedette. «Non ho voglia di parlare qui» disse atono. «Andiamo da me» fece un cenno vago col pollice verso le proprie spalle. Derek annuì e si limitò a seguirlo in silenzio.

In ascensore non si scambiarono neanche una sola frase, l’uno evitò lo sguardo dell’altro. Entrati nell’appartamento, Stiles lasciò il proprio zaino all’ingresso e camminò verso il salotto comune scompigliandosi i capelli.

«Ascolta, possiamo renderla una cosa veloce?» esordì Stiles, nervoso, fissando solo il pavimento intorno ai piedi di Derek.

Lui aggrottò appena la fronte. «Finora non mi hai neanche lasciato dire una parola».

«È che so già quello che sei venuto a dirmi e… non potevamo risparmiarcelo?» biascicò, stringendosi nelle spalle, sulla difensiva. «So che tu hai bisogno di avere tempo e spazio, e tu sai che io ho bisogno di avere tempo e spazio, so che ho sbagliato a non fermarti e ad alimentare la tua suggestione e ci sto pure di merda, e tu di certo sai che…»

Non riuscì a finire la frase perché Derek avanzò verso di lui veloce come il vento, e lo schiacciò fra sé e il muro. Stiles più che restare spaventato da quella mossa restò sconvolto da come il suo corpo assecondò i movimenti e la presa di Derek: Derek gli aveva messo le mani sui fianchi – non sulle spalle – e lo aveva spinto all’indietro, e il corpo di Stiles lo aveva lasciato fare.

Il suo corpo si fidava del tocco di Derek, ed era una cosa così terrorizzante che non poté fare a meno di alzare lo sguardo sbarrando gli occhi, per guardare dritto in faccia la sua paura.

Derek lo stava fissando tra l’esasperato e il sollevato. «Potresti lasciarmi parlare?» gli chiese cauto.

Stiles cercò di rilassare le spalle e si limitò ad annuire.

«Non volevo indietro i miei ricordi» gli disse Derek, continuando a mantenere la presa calda e solida sui suoi fianchi. «Li ho riottenuti quando meno me l’aspettavo, ho rivisto nella mia mente com’era andata la mia vita negli ultimi due anni e, come previsto, _non mi è piaciuto e potevo anche farne a meno_ » marcò bene le ultime parole.

«Quel che fatto è fatto» proseguì Derek, «qual era il punto di riavere qualcosa che comunque non aveva influenzato in maniera decisiva la mia vita? Stavo ricominciando da capo, _sto_ ricominciando da capo: non sentivo l’esigenza di avere il trauma di vedere nella mia mente due vite in contemporanea, perché credimi, Stiles, avere _di colpo_ nella testa due vite e sapere che solo una di loro è quella vera – e per giunta quella meno bella – ti fa andare nel panico. Ero sconvolto. E tu sei andato via lasciandomi da solo».

Stiles deglutì a stento: capiva il punto di vista di Derek e stava cominciando a non essere per niente fiero del proprio comportamento. «Mi dispiace, Derek, non…» Lui non lo fece finire di parlare.

«Sei andato via trasudando senso di colpa, e io non ho avuto neanche la forza di fermarti perché ero terrorizzato e in preda a delle vertigini. Ho avuto bisogno di tempo e spazio per rimettere in ordine i ricordi di due vite diverse, _due possibilità differenti_ , e tu nel frattempo mi hai evitato e così ho pensato…» scrollò la testa sorridendo amaro e sarcastico, «"Magari Stiles è dispiaciuto e si sente in colpa perché pensa che adesso che ricordo tutto sono tornato la persona che ero prima, quello che non conosceva e non apprezzava". Così sono venuto qui a dirti e a dimostrarti che non sono tornato alla vita di prima, che i miei piani non sono cambiati, che sono sempre la stessa persona che ha deciso di conoscerti sul serio per provare a vedere se avevamo una possibilità di funzionare insieme».

«E tu» continuò Derek, con espressione incredula, «tu mi vieni ancora a parlare di _suggestione_? Tu sei ancora convinto che sono un illuso?»

Stiles stava respirando a fatica, era frustrato con se stesso e con Derek e si sentiva il cuore in gola. « _Sì_ » sbottò forte.

Derek serrò la mascella, lo guardò furioso e poi gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca spingendolo a sbattere la testa all’indietro contro il muro. E fu pieno di rabbia, passione e disperazione, e fu _fottutamente magnifico_.

Quando Derek separò la bocca dalla sua, Stiles si sentì sia ribollire fino a morire, sia in pace con l’universo intero.

«Non credere mai di sapere meglio di me quello che provo per te» gli mormorò Derek contro le labbra umide. «Sai qual è una delle più grandi differenze fra i ricordi falsi e la realtà, quella che in teoria avrebbe dovuto spezzare subito la catena di ricordi non veri?» gli chiese, accarezzandogli gli zigomi con i pollici. «Che nella realtà sono sempre _io_ quello a fare il primo passo, non tu. Sono sempre _io_ quello che a un certo punto scatta e _ti bacia_ » sorrise con un pizzico di malizia. «E sono abbastanza fiero di questo».

Stiles parlò con voce roca. «È una cosa per cui sono anch’io fiero di te».

«E quindi… sto ricominciando _davvero_ da capo, e _voglio noi_. E tu?»

Annuì. «Lo voglio anch’io».

Derek procedette a baciarlo di nuovo per prima.

Stiles lo lasciò fare per dei lunghissimi minuti, si lasciò baciare, accarezzare il viso, scompigliare i capelli, stringere le spalle e artigliare la schiena, e quando sentì Derek baciargli il collo mentre a tentoni gli sfilava la felpa slacciata, emise un gemito rauco e poi mosse i fianchi in avanti, per spingere Derek ad allontanarsi da lui.

Fremendo, tolse la giacca a Derek e la buttò a terra; lo costrinse a indietreggiare fino al divano, e quando con un tonfo fu seduto, Stiles si sedette a cavalcioni sopra di lui.

Strinse le mani sul bordo dello schienale, dietro la testa di Derek, attaccò la bocca alla sua e lo baciò, lo baciò e lo baciò ancora, muovendo ogni tanto il corpo contro il suo, cercando un po’ di _frizione_ , e non sentendosi soddisfatto fino a quando non iniziarono a lasciarsi sfuggire entrambi dei mugolii di piacere. Prese da Derek e diede a Derek tutta la nostalgia e la voglia di toccarsi che aveva provato entrambi in quei giorni, e l’infinita soddisfazione di avere almeno per una volta quello che davvero volevano.

Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno erano i difetti di Derek. Tutto ciò che lo faceva stare bene erano i pregi di Derek. Averlo nella propria vita e al suo fianco era una semplice necessità.

Poteva sentire contro di sé che il corpo di Derek si stava surriscaldando, passò a baciargli il collo e lo scoprì umido. Derek gli accarezzò le gambe, gli strinse le cosce, gli _palpò_ il sedere, e Stiles gli mordicchiò una spalla attraverso la maglia.

«Questa volta» gli mormorò Derek all’orecchio, infilando le dita nei passanti dei jeans di Stiles, per strattonarlo di nuovo a sé, «non osare chiedermi più volte se sono sicuro di volerlo fare».

Stiles gli prese il viso fra le mani, lo baciò di nuovo sulla bocca e poi sorrise furbo. «Ok, andiamo in camera mia, ma prima voglio farti vedere una parte _importante_ della mia vita».

Derek aggrottò la fronte, confuso ma curioso, e si lasciò trascinare per mano da Stiles fino al bagno.

Stiles aprì l’armadietto della specchiera sopra il lavandino, e con un gesto teatrale indicò a Derek i preservativi e il post it di Debbie.

Derek si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, e Stiles ebbe appena il tempo di prendere _tutta la scatola_ ridacchiando divertito, prima che lui lo afferrasse per un polso per portarlo fuori dal bagno.

Attraversarono il corridoio fermandosi per spingersi al muro e baciarsi giusto solo due volte, sorridendo l’uno contro la bocca dell’altro, e quando entrarono in camera, Stiles chiuse la porta a chiave giusto come contromisura.

Stiles guardò Derek negli occhi mordendosi un labbro, poi quasi all’unisono si sfilarono tutti e due le maglie in fretta, le buttarono a terra e ripresero a stringersi e baciarsi sulla bocca.

Derek cadde di schiena sul letto, Stiles si mise a carponi sopra di lui e provò a tornare a baciarlo, ma Derek si puntellò sui gomiti per protrarsi a baciargli le spalle nude. Stiles notò come Derek stesse osservando ogni dettaglio del suo petto nudo con sguardo avido e curioso, e sentì l’esigenza di distogliere gli occhi da lui inclinando la testa all’indietro: era la loro vera prima volta e… stava diventando tutto un po’ _troppo_.

La bocca di Derek si posò su un suo capezzolo, e Stiles decise di crollare di peso dentro a quel _troppo_ gemendo.

Decise di analizzare, mordicchiare e leccare ogni particolare del petto di Derek mentre lui gli slacciava i jeans, e poi entrambi sfociarono in una serie di movimenti frenetici con cui si denudarono a vicenda, cercando allo stesso tempo di non cadere giù dal letto. A un certo punto, Stiles si sentì in preda alla febbre e si ritrovò di schiena contro il materasso; vide Derek incombere su di lui, farsi spazio fra le sue ginocchia e poi… Stiles si premette un braccio contro la fronte e si preparò a sentire la bocca di Derek attorno alla propria erezione.

Capì troppo tardi che comunque non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza pronto per una cosa simile.

Fece leva con le braccia per sollevarsi a guardarlo, biascicò imprecazioni e incoraggiamenti infilandogli le dita fra i capelli. Più volte disse a Derek che era il suo dio.

Un dio particolarmente in vena di punizioni, però, perché non lo fece venire, e proprio quando ormai Stiles era ridotto a mordersi la mano, Derek risalì verso il suo viso, gli staccò la mano dalla bocca e guardandolo negli occhi lo morse negli stessi punti in cui lui si era morso.

Stiles lo fissò perso quanto esasperato. «Derek, giuro che se non ti decidi a…»

«Dov’è il lubrificante?»

«In fondo al terzo cassetto del comodino» biascicò in fretta.

Lo baciò sulla fronte. «Girati» gli disse Derek, prima di scostarsi per lasciarlo muovere e cercare il flacone.

Si sistemò a carponi, fu scosso da un leggero brivido quando sentì lo scatto del tappo del lubrificante, e prima ancora di sentire un dito di Derek insinuarsi dentro di lui, sentì la sua bocca depositargli dei baci umidi e sensuali sulla schiena; in risposta mugugnò qualcosa di indistinto, poi Derek cominciò a infilare il primo dito e Stiles non fu più in grado di articolare niente.

Derek lo preparò con le dita senza mai smettere di adorare la sua schiena, le sue spalle e la sua nuca: le baciava, le sfiorava con il naso, le mordeva appena, e Stiles a un certo punto crollò sui gomiti, poggiò la fronte contro le braccia e cominciò a spingere i fianchi all’indietro verso Derek.

Fu la più dolce delle torture.

Infine, Derek con delicatezza fece pressione con le mani sui suoi fianchi per invitarlo a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui. Stiles col fiato corto e sentendosi in fiamme, osservò Derek muoverlo a piacimento ma con attenzione: allargò le gambe di Stiles, se le portò intorno ai fianchi, poi gli prese i polsi e ne baciò la parte interna – un bacio che seppe di morso – e tutto quello che Stiles riuscì a fare fu guardarlo incantato mentre Derek gli stendeva le braccia indietro sul cuscino, bloccandogliele con le proprie mani.

«Ti piace quando ti tengo fermo» gli mormorò Derek, strofinando il naso contro la sua guancia, «e questa… anche questa è una _differenza_. Questa è una cosa _vera_ ».

Sì, gli piaceva quando Derek lo teneva fermo, perché era l’unico a saperlo fare bene: sapeva tenerlo bloccato su un posto o in una situazione il tempo giusto per fargli osservare i dettagli importanti, la frazione di secondo necessaria per calmarlo o per invitarlo a rilassare le spalle. Derek sapeva come tenerlo fermo, e Stiles si fidava del fatto che lui sapesse anche _quando_ farlo.

«Non lasciarmi sfuggire» gli sussurrò di rimando, girando appena la testa per incontrare la bocca con la sua.

Si baciarono muovendosi per incastrarsi meglio, e poi Derek finalmente iniziò a penetrarlo. E fu lento solo all’inizio, perché non appena riuscirono ad assestarsi meglio, Derek cominciò a spingere forte, _intenso_. Inchiodò Stiles con lo sguardo e il ritmo diventò veloce e _bruciante_.

Derek non lasciò la presa sulle sue braccia, non l’allentò neanche, _anzi_ , e Stiles non se ne lamentò nemmeno, piuttosto si lasciò andare a una sequela di incoraggiamenti e lodi alzando la voce sempre più di un tono, fino a gridare.

Venne sentendosi esplodere, e mugolò il nome di Derek un paio di volte, prima di sentirlo raggiungere l’orgasmo a propria volta.

Stiles si chiese come diavolo Derek avesse ancora della forza, quando si sentì afferrare e sistemare su di un fianco, ma comunque gliene fu grato: il letto era piccolo, dovevano incastrarsi per bene e lui in quel momento non aveva più abbastanza energie neanche per pensare.

L’uno rivolto verso l’altro, con le gambe intrecciate, ripresero fiato chi premendo la fronte sulla spalla dell’altro, chi respirando contro la pelle dell’altro. Erano sudati da fare schifo, Stiles non aveva idea di dove Derek avesse buttato il preservativo usato, ma non poteva fregargliene di meno: le condizioni generali e il mondo là fuori potevano attendere, non aveva alcuna voglia di separarsi da Derek.

Strofinò una caviglia su una gamba di Derek, e strusciò il naso contro la sua spalla. «Non hai avuto problemi a saperti controllare» biascicò con voce roca, «ma non che me ne stia lamentando» lo rassicurò.

«È perché non sei più la mia ancora» gli rispose, tracciando con le dita dei vaghi disegni su un suo fianco. «Di conseguenza so equilibrare meglio le mie emozioni, quando si tratta di te».

Stiles assentì. «È una cosa molto più sana». Si scostò appena da lui, e Derek prese a coprirgli di baci e morsi una mano.

«Sai» mugugnò Stiles, osservandolo, «non penso che sia il caso di dirti che credo di essere innamorato di te, perché forse è troppo presto e la situazione è un po’ incasinata, ma tipo, te lo sto dicendo lo stesso?»

Derek sbuffò una risata leggera contro il suo polso. «Credo che te lo dirò anch’io lo stesso».

Stiles annuì inespressivo, si sentiva ancora esausto. «Bene». Si protrasse a baciarlo sulla bocca, a lungo.

«Quindi…» biascicò Stiles, dopo una serie di schiocchi umidi, «come pensiamo di portare avanti questa relazione a distanza?»

Derek diventò di colpo serio e lo fissò negli occhi. «Non voglio vederti privare te stesso della possibilità di avere il lavoro e la carriera che vuoi solo per potere tornare a Beacon Hills e restare» mise in chiaro. «E non è solo una premessa, è una _priorità_ ».

«Ok» bofonchiò Stiles, anche se un po’ recalcitrante. Derek provò subito a renderlo più convinto baciandolo fino a instupidirlo.

«Mi mancherai da morire quando andrai via» mormorò Stiles contro la sua bocca, poi respirò a fondo come a riprendersi. «Allora, dicevamo: come pensiamo di procedere?»

Derek gli accarezzò il collo e la nuca. «Potrei venire a trovarti qui ogni paio di settimane nei week end?» Stiles storse il naso. «Presto inizierò l’addestramento per la Forestale e poi a lavorare, non avrò più tutto il tempo libero che voglio, forse è meglio abituarci già da adesso a non vederci di frequente».

Stiles nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. «Te ne pentirai».

Lui rise ironico. «Oh, lo so».

Stiles si strinse un po’ più forte a lui e per qualche attimo s’incantò ad ascoltare i battiti del cuore di Derek.

Magari era proprio vero, forse finora aveva vissuto solo per potere arrivare a quel momento, per potersi sentire sicuro e al sicuro come non mai.

«Sono felice di avere avuto la possibilità di innamorarmi di te» gli disse Derek all’orecchio, e fu un sussurro appena udibile.

Stiles sorrise a occhi socchiusi. «Ne sono felice anch’io».

 

 

 

**Malia:** non potevo dirti che stava per venire  
saresti scappato all’ultimo minuto  
sono ancora la tua stronza?  
perché sappi che non sono per nulla dispiaciuta

 

 

 

Natale era vicino, e Stiles uscì dal palazzo dove abitava fissando lo schermo del proprio cellulare e imprecando contro l’ennesima playlist di canzoni disgustosamente sdolcinati e felici che gli aveva mandato Brett.

Si avviò verso il parcheggio stringendosi nella giacca: apparteneva a Derek, era nera, vecchia e con due fori rammendati procurati da dei proiettili – perché il suo ragazzo era un licantropo, aveva sempre avuto una vita fottutamente avventurosa ed era una calamita per cacciatori psicopatici – ma era comunque _di Derek_ , e averla addosso in qualche modo alleviava la sua mancanza.

Salì sulla jeep borbottando contro i lunedì in generale e contro le persone idiote che si credevano divertenti nello specifico, e mentre si allacciava la cintura di sicurezza, il suo cellulare inizio a squillare.

Aprì la chiamata sorridendo e mordendosi un labbro. «Ehi» esordì con tono morbido.

«Ehi» lo ricambiò Derek allo stesso modo.

Stiles si permise di atteggiarsi come una ragazzina scema alla prima cotta, e sorridendo come un imbecille ebete percorse con un dito i bordi del volante, chiedendo «Che fai?»

Derek gli rispose inespressivo. «Ti sto chiamando».

Suo malgrado, Stiles sbottò una risata. «Sia mai tu non abbia voglia di rovinare un’atmosfera!»

«Ho appena finito di fare colazione. Com’è questa mattina il cioccolatino che ti ha regalato Debbie?»

«Ripieno di burro di arachidi».

«Il tuo preferito».

«Già, me l’avrà dato per tirarmi su di morale, perché non ci vediamo da _tre_ fottute settimane» brontolò.

«Ancora quattro giorni e ci vedremo: è una promessa» sospirò rassicurante.

Stiles inspirò a fondo fissando il volante. «Mi manchi» gli disse con tono serio ma dolce, perché a volte era necessario dire quelle due parole con un certo peso, e certi attimi valevano perfino più di un "ti amo" – sottolineavano l’essenzialità di avere una certa persona nella propria vita.

«Mi manchi anche tu».

Stiles si guardò intorno e fece una smorfia, dispiaciuto. «Devo scappare a lezione».

« _Non_ mandarmi messaggi durante la lezione» l’ammonì con un velo di sarcasmo.

Lui ghignò. «Solo se sarà noiosa».

«Come se tu non fossi in grado di trovare una scusa per fartela sembrare noiosa» borbottò Derek, scettico.

Stiles rise. «Ci sentiamo più tardi. Ti amo».

«Ti amo anch’io».

E finora erano sopravvissuti e continuavano a vivere solo per poterselo dire.

 

 


End file.
